


Tercera Parte: Que Toda La Vida Es Sueño

by sycorax



Series: La Rueda de la Fortuna [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Español | Spanish, Français | French, Homoeroticism, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, bildungsroman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycorax/pseuds/sycorax
Summary: Hermione vuelve al pasado y consigue salvar a Snape. Durante el exilio, Severus empieza a cambiar y a conocer a esta Hermione Granger. Estas nuevas versiones de ellos mismos son de más fácil trato, y se va creando una amistad, incluso una atracción mutua.Pero luego, en la soledad de sus fantasías... ¿qué ansían?También en fanfiction.net
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: La Rueda de la Fortuna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Si votre doux accueil n’eût consolé ma peine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pet Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35431) by Caeria. 
  * Inspired by [Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004794) by [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/pseuds/LissaDream), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/pseuds/Snowblind12). 



> Este fic empecé a publicarlo en ff.net en el 2015. Sigo sin poder acabarlo, pero mantengo la esperanza de que un día lo terminaré. He quitado/modificado varias cosas que me chirriaban, pero aún necesita ser revisto y reescrito.  
>  **Si alguien está interesadx en ayudarme como beta y/o como coautor/a, yo encantadx.**
> 
> Aviso: La serie Harry Potter es invención de J.K. Rowling y le pertenece. Todo texto reconocible está sacado de su obra.

_Hermione sintió un tirón por debajo de su abdomen. Sujetaba firmemente las rodillas de Severus, que era lo más cercano que había podido agarrar, y después de unos desagradables instantes, sintió cómo sus propias rodillas chocaban contra un suelo muy duro. El dolor remontó hasta su espalda como una descarga eléctrica, y Hermione soltó un grito._

**Junio de 1999. Morbihan.**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaban en una especie de gruta rara. Se encontraban relativamente cerca de la entrada de dicha cueva, que daba a un océano infinito y tranquilo, casi a ras del suelo. El sol empezaba a ponerse, y sus brazos rojos agarraban las nubes hasta ponerlas moradas. Hermione soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y miró a Snape con atención, por primera vez desde... ¿desde hacía cuánto?

El canto de Heka parecía haberle calmado un poco, y su cara ya no estaba contraída de dolor; seria, hermosa, aunque llena de sangre. De repente, el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, y empezó a mirar frenéticamente al rededor: ¿Heka? ¿qué había sido de ella? No la había agarrado...

Un bello y breve cantar le enseñó el paradero del ave, justo detrás de ella. Al parecer, se había sujetado a su hombro sin que Hermione se diese cuenta. La bruja sonrió por primera vez aquel día, y el gesto casi le dolió de lo tensos que había tenido los músculos de la cara. Tomó aire con todas sus fuerzas y lo expulsó temblorosamente. Ahora sólo podían esperar.

Con una floritura y un golpecito, Hermione transformó una estalagmita en una confortable cama. Las sábanas y las mantas eran de un blanco inmaculado, tan limpios como acogedores; el colchón firme pero elástico, y el todo olía agradablemente a lavanda. La cama perfecta. Con cuidado, levantó al Profesor Snape con un _mobilicorpus_ y lo depositó encima del colchón. Su túnica color negro petróleo resaltaba escandalosamente con el color de las sábanas. Hermione tragó saliva. Empezó por quitarle las botas, le desabrochó el cinturón y le soltó la mayoría de los botones. Las ropas dejaron de apretar al mago como si fueran un corsé, y revelaron una constitución ligeramente más fofa de lo que se podría pensar cuando se le veía vestido.

 _De aspecto duro y firme pero de entrañas_ _sensibles_ _..._

Hermione se sintió enrojecer y agitó su cabeza, intentando deshacerse de sus pensamientos. La respiración de Snape se había profundizado algo y la joven sonrió aliviada. En efecto... sus ropas _eran_ un corsé. Pasado un rato, pudo ver cómo las mejillas del Slytherin recuperaban un poco de color, aunque seguía estando en una especie de estado febril. Casi sin darse cuenta, Hermione alzó sus ensuciadas manos par tocar la mejilla de Snape. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan inofensivo; mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Hermione notó que su corazón latía con más fuerza. Sintió una súbita e imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarle la mejilla, de susurrarle que ya pasó, ya pasó todo; duerme tranquilo, Severus, estás a salvo y todo salió bien... Hermione sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Pensándolo mejor, quizás era más beneficioso que le quitase toda aquella ropa, sucia y ceñida, y le conjurase algo más confortable para dormir... le vino el horripilante recuerdo de la única vez que había visto a Snape completamente desnudo; en una celda blanca y subterránea... Le recorrió un escalofrío de desagrado, y frunció el ceño. No quería pensar en eso.

En realidad, la idea de desvestir a su antiguo profesor, aunque fuese por una buena causa, le parecía un poco inadecuada. Al fin y al cabo, estaba inconsciente, y Hermione no creía que al hombre le hiciese mucha gracia saber que habían violado su intimidad mientras estaba incapacitado... Al final, la bruja decidió rebuscar en los archivos de su memoria, hasta dar con el hechizo que cambiaría una ropa por la otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con un _Fregotego_ , el cuerpo del hombre se limpió de la suciedad; del sudor y la sangre y el barro. Otro toque de varita, y la indumentaria de Snape cambió de sus típicos hábitos negros a una sencilla y holgada túnica dorada. Con cuidado, Hermione se acercó hasta tocar el borde de la cama, y frunció el entrecejo. Snape volvía a tener una respiración superficial, y su ceño también se había fruncido. Al poco tiempo, empezó a agitarse levemente. Era obvio que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o algo por el estilo. ¿Fiebre? Nerviosa, Hermione rogó con su mirada a la fénix. Ésta entendió el mensaje y se puso a cantar con un tono dulce, aunque no consiguieron calmar al ex-mortífago por completo. La bruja suspiró preocupada. No lo había salvado de la muerte para que entrase en una pesadilla del que no parecía poder despertar...

Estuvo pensando un buen rato en cómo hacerle tranquilizar. Puso la palma de su mano en la frente del Slytherin, y efectivamente, parecía tener fiebre. Con un par de hechizos, metió a Snape bajo las sábanas y conjuró una manta por encima. Hizo aparecer compresas y un balde lleno de agua, y una vez mojadas, se las colocó en la frente, cambiándolas cada vez que se calentaban. Intentó cantar con Heka, pero desistió al poco tiempo. Las compresas parecían haber ayudado un poco, pero Snape parecía seguir en mal estado. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Hermione se sentía cada vez más alarmada y nerviosa. Todo había salido bien hasta entonces, todo salvo un pequeño detalle: habían estado tan concentrados en pensar cómo salvar a Snape de un peligro inmediato y llevarlo lejos de Hogwarts, que no habían tomado un tiempo para entrenarse mínimamente como medimagos. Ni siquiera para revisar los hechizos de primeros auxilios.

Lo habían dejado todo en manos de un fénix.

Hermione sintió cómo el pánico se apoderaba de ella, y se forzó en respirar hondo. Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Sí. Mejor. Bien. Ella sí que había tomado la precaución de aprender unos cuantos encantamientos cuando estuvieron buscando a los Horcrux. Bien. Hacía años; tocaba recordar. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente en relajar sus músculos y se concentró. Las palabras y los movimientos le volvieron a la cabeza, y cuando se sintió segura, masculló un hechizo de diagnosis. El cuerpo de Snape se iluminó de colores ocres y morados, salvo en el cuello, donde se veía un verde enfermizo nada agradable. El corazón de Hermione empezó a galopar, y su respiración volvió a acelerarse. Algo andaba mal con la mordedura de Nagini. ¿Acaso Heka no había podido curarlo del todo? ¿era posible?

Hermione lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia la fénix.

\- Heka,- susurró.- ¿Qué le está pasando? Sigue teniendo fiebre… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Su voz traicionó el pánico que sentía, y Hermione apretó los dientes. Heka batió sus hermosas alas, erizó las plumas y miró fijamente a la bruja.

_\- Puede que haya subestimado las capacidades de esa maledictus._

Y acto seguido, acercó su cabeza al cuello de Snape y volvió a llorar. Hermione tragó saliva. Al principio no parecía que nada estuviese cambiando, pero poco a poco, el color verde nauseabundo se fue difuminando a un amarillo pálido. Hermione puso su mano en la frente de Snape; su piel ya no ardía.

\- _Creo que esta vez sí que he erradicado el veneno._ \- le dijo Heka. Hermione suspiró, ya más tranquila, aunque no del todo aún. Aunque la piel de Snape había recuperado un poco de color, seguía siendo cetrino. Su cuerpo seguía estando ligeramente en tensión, y Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quizás necesitase una poción calmante? ¿algo que le dejase reposar sin soñar en nada? Pero no tenía ese tipo de pociones a mano, y aunque los tuviese, eran adictivos y sus componentes, volátiles. Hermione no sabía suficiente de medicina ni de pociones para arriesgar una reacción adversa. La joven apretó los dientes y miró al mago que yacía en la cama, preocupada. No quería verle sufrir. Quería verle tranquilo, a salvo, por fin en paz.

Al final se acordó de Ginny. O mejor dicho, de un regalo que le hizo a Ginny cuando nació su primer hijo, James Sirius. Fue un regalo muy especial: un juego de sábanas para el crío. Pero no eran sábanas normales y corrientes, sino mágicas; Hermione había comprado las telas de mejor calidad que había encontrado en Madam Malkin's, y las había hechizado. Era un hechizo protector, que se manifestaba como un bordado encima de las sábanas, y que tranquilizaba al infante envolviéndolo en una sensación de bienestar y protección. Era el mejor método para mantener al niño durmiendo tranquilamente.

El hechizo era, en verdad, bastante complicado. Implicaba un deseo de protección y cariño similares a los que Lily Evans había tenido en su momento de muerte. Y, por otra parte, era uno de los tipos de magia que no se hacían con varitas. Eso lo convertía en más difícil: la razón de que todos usasen varitas y que pocos pudiesen hacer magia sin ellas, era que sin el poder potenciador de las varitas, hacía falta más esfuerzo, concentración, precisión y poder para hacer el mismo encantamiento.

Pero Hermione, si era algo, era testaruda. Necesitaría más energía para hechizar sábanas del tamaño de un adulto, pero eso no la echó para atrás. Transformó varias rocas en hilos y una aguja, y un sillón cómodo donde se sentó. Tomó un trozo de la sábana que cubría el colchón, rememoró las palabras de la canción de cuna que se utilizaba en el hechizo y empezó a bordar la tela. Después de pocos minutos, la magia acumulada en su interior tomó el control de sus manos y Hermione terminó el trabajo en un estado de trance, cantando. Se sentía muy cansada, pero no dudó en bordar la segunda pieza.

Cuando por fin acabó con todo, Hermione fijó su atención en Snape y sonrió con orgullo, aunque exhausta: el Slytherin estaba ahora más tranquilo que antes; respiraba más profundamente. De repente, a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío de frío, y se dio cuenta de que igual era una buena idea secar y calentar la cueva. Sin más demora, murmuró el hechizo adecuado. Ya había hecho todo cuanto estaba en sus manos, y ahora le tocaba prestar atención a las necesidades de su propio cuerpo. ¿Cómo hacer para solucionar aquello? La bruja miró a su antiguo profesor dubitativamente. Heka se había trasladado de la cabecera de la cama a un saliente de roca, y estaba acicalándose con el pico.

\- Heka...

El ave levantó la mirada para fijarla en la humana que tenía delante.

\- ¿Te importa cuidar del Profesor Snape durante unos momentos? Tengo que salir fuera.- explicó Hermione, y Heka respondió con una corta melodía afirmativa.- Gracias.

Y al instante, la bruja se transformó en búho: algo que hacía años que no hacía. Con cierta torpeza inicial, agitó las alas y se alzó en vuelo. Todo parecía más simple cuando estaba en forma animal; si tenía hambre la prioridad era comer, si tenía sed; beber. Hasta le parecía estar menos cansada. Salió ululando con recién encontrada energía por la entrada de la cueva, y planeó por encima de la mar, ebria de alegría. Había olvidado las adictivas sensaciones que le producía volar.

Sus sentidos de rapaz detectaron un ratoncito que corría debajo suyo. La adrenalina agudizó su vista y su mente, que calculó con rapidez la distancia y la velocidad de la presa. En el momento oportuno, Hermione cayó desde el cielo como una sombra mortal, y atrapó al pequeño roedor con sus afiladas patas. Soltó un chillido triunfal, volvió a alzarse en los aires y escogió un sitio adecuado para darse el festín. Comió y bebió hasta saciarse, y cuando terminó, procedió a deshacerse de todos sus deshechos corporales.

Contenta y saciada, la Hermione-búho se alzó en vuelo para volver a la cueva. Al llegar a la entrada, sin embargo, casi chilló de horror: la marea había subido, y cubría la mitad del orificio. Hermione se precipitó por el medio que aún no había sido cubierto, esperando encontrar la cueva inundada. Sin embargo, cuando entró la sorpresa casi la hizo volver a transformarse en humana: el agua no había entrado en la gruta, Snape seguía durmiendo encima de la cama, y Heka estaba a su lado. Extrañada, Hermione se pausó en el suelo, recuperó su forma humana y miró hacia la entrada.

El agua del mar parecía estar retenida por un muro invisible; un muro mágico sin duda. Cuando la marea subiese definitivamente, era probable que la entrada quedase completamente tapada. Era un escondite muy bueno. Aliviada, la bruja procedió a transformar una cama similar a la otra y se sentó encima, muerta de cansancio. Miró con atención a su antiguo profesor, que parecía estar relativamente tranquilo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y notó cómo sus labios formaban una sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero el tiempo parecía haberse suspendido, y cuanto más miraba al hombre, más ternura sentía.

Todo había salido bien. Por el amor de Morgana, todo había salido bien, y por fin, por fin; Severus Snape tendría la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, de ser feliz. De vivir en paz.

Un bostezo se abrió paso de entre sus labios. Una vez que estaba lejos del peligro, una vez que su antiguo profesor parecía estar estable, Hermione se dió cuenta de que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba. Bajó la vista hasta su reloj, que indicaba que eran las diez de la noche. Con un último esfuerzo titánico, Hermione apuntó hacia la entrada y conjuró varias barreras protectoras y alarmas, por si alguien intentaba entrar. Sus fuerzas ya habían empezado a flaquear, y la bruja se tumbó en la cama con pesadez, echándole una última mirada a Severus Snape.

Se merecían una buena noche de descanso.

**Junio de 1998. Morbihan.**

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y el viento sur agitaba tanto el mar como el prado, creando pequeñas olas en ambas superficies. Olía ligeramente a salitre, aunque la mar de la costa de Morbihan estaba tranquila y apacible. Dos figuras aparecieron de la nada, una grande y otra pequeña, agarrados de la mano. Ambos tenían pelo rubio y largo, exuberante; la figura grande lo tenía recogido en una coleta detrás de su nuca, y la pequeña lo dejaba caer como una cascada. La figura grande era un hombre ciego, de una cuarentena de años, con rasgos femeninos pero indiscutiblemente viril. La pequeña, que seguía agarrando de la mano al hombre, era una niña de unos diez años. Los rasgos de ambos eran bellos y refinados, las túnicas; ligeras y sedosas. La muchacha era de una seriedad inusitada para una cría; el hombre emanaba un aura de serenidad y calma. Una tortuga enorme, del tamaño de una maleta, seguía a los individuos con parsimonia.

Gabrielle Delacour miró a la esbelta pero masculina mano de su tío, Claude Leroy, que agarraba con confianza su manita. La mano del hombre cubría casi completamente la de la niña. Claude percibió el nerviosismo de su sobrina de algún modo, porque giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella, y le dio un firme pero bondadoso apretón en la mano. Gabrielle se tranquilizó al instante: el hermano de su madre tenía la presencia de un Buda.

\- Gabrielle, _ma puce._ \- le dijo Claude, hablando en francés con una placentera voz de barítono.- ¿Has traído la carta?

La voz soprano de la niña contestó con la gravedad de un adulto:

\- No, _cher_ _oncle_. Fleur pedía que lo destruyese en cuanto lo hubiese leído... pero Cassiopeia se acuerda. ¿Verdad que sí, Cassiopeia?

La enorme tortuga levantó su cabeza hacia la niña, y sonrió afirmativamente. Las palabras “Sí, _chérie_ ” aparecieron en el caparazón de la tortuga, que empezó a andar con un paso tranquilo pero seguro. Gabrielle alzó la vista hacia su tío.

\- Cassiopeia a dicho que sí se acordaba.- le precisó al hombre. Éste sonrió como un maestro Zen.

\- Ya lo sé, _ma puce._

Se pusieron a andar muy lentamente, siguiendo los pasos de la tortuga mágica, sin soltarse de la mano. El aire era cálido pero a veces entraba la brisa del mar, deliciosamente fresca. Después de un buen momento, Gabrielle comentó con un tono neutro:

\- Fleur decía que podría estar moribundo.

La cara de Claude pareció volverse más seria. Gabrielle volvió a hablar:

\- Decía que hubiera muerto si no fuese por una amiga suya.

El hombre mantuvo el silencio.

\- Una serpiente gigantesca le atacó a la yugular. Era venenosa.- añadió Gabrielle inútilmente.- En Gran Bretaña, todos piensan que ha muerto. No se debe saber que vive, estaría perseguido por la ley.

La única respuesta de Claude fue un ligero apretón en la manita de la niña. Pocos pasos más allá, Cassiopeia se había parado. Parecía preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué te paras, Cassiopeia?- preguntó Gabrielle con calma.

“Abajo”, sentenció Cassiopeia, al llegar. “En la cueva”.

\- El hombre que buscamos está en una de las cuevas mágicas del acantilado, ¿verdad, _ma puce_?- preguntó tranquilamente el ciego.

Gabrielle miró seriamente a la tortuga mágica antes de contestar.

\- Sí, _cher oncle_.

\- Menos mal que he traído la cuerda de tu madre.- comentó Claude pausadamente.- Vamos, _ma puce_. Me tienes que guiar.

Gabrielle Delacour asintió, ausente.

xxoOoxx

Hermione se despertó alarmada, y miró el reloj: eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Sus barreras mágicas, que detectaban a personas, especialmente si eran mágicas, a un radio respetable; la habían sacado de su sueño de golpe. Habían aparecido dos humanos, junto con otro ser mágico. Con rapidez, Hermione optó por hacer desaparecer su cama y esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Lo más probable era que fuese el tío de Fleur, pero... más valía ser precavida. Si parecían ser hostiles, no dudaría en atacar primero.

xxoOoxx

Gabrielle y su tío acababan de bajar a la gruta donde se encontraba Snape. La apacible noche no les puso ningún problema y la mar se había vuelto tan tranquila como un lago. Cassiopeia descansaba en la entrada de la gruta, esperándolos pacientemente, como si no fuera excepcional que una tortuga fuese capaz de bajar un acantilado.

Pero Cassiopeia no estaba sola. Un fénix, de proporciones generosas, se hallaba posado encima de un saliente de la pared. Sus enormes ojos naranjas estaban clavados en Gabrielle y Claude. La cueva había sido preparada para acoger al hombre; y efectivamente, un bulto yacía inerte encima de una cómoda cama con sábanas inmaculadas.

La fénix agitó sus plumas con impaciencia. Tío y sobrina se adentraron en la gruta con cierta cautela. El bulto no parecía dar signos de vida, aunque cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, notaron que respiraba. El pelo moreno y grasiento, la nariz ganchuda... el individuo se le hacía conocido a Gabrielle.

\- _Cher oncle._ \- susurró la rubia.- Este hombre me suena.

\- ¿Británico?- preguntó el ciego.

\- Creo... que es un profesor de Poudlard. Sí, fue él el que me hechizó para hacerme dormir en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos...

Claude Leroy mantuvo el silencio. En el caparazón de Cassiopeia aparecieron unas letras.

\- “Severus Snape” - leyó la niña, con marcado acento francés. El bulto murmuró algo en su sueño.

El rubio se acercó a la cama del hombre comatoso y pasó la palma de la mano por encima de las sábanas. Frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. Luego pasó la mano por los hombros de Severus.

\- Las sábanas...-comentó, pensativo.- ... hace tiempo que no me encuentro con sábanas así. Antes eran muy comunes, pero... cayeron en desuso.

Gabrielle salió ligeramente de su apática seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tipo de sábanas son, _cher oncle_?- preguntó con moderada curiosidad.

\- Son sábanas protectoras. Tradicionalmente utilizadas por brujas y magos para que sus bebés reposen tranquilamente durante la noche. Hace falta mucha energía mágica para hacerlos, por eso exige gran esfuerzo y motivación, y hoy en día eso no es demasiado común. Pero haberlas hecho para un adulto supone... estas sábanas han requerido un poder mágico respetable. Cualquiera que haya creado estas sábanas hechizadas estaba muy interesada en proteger a este hombre.

La más joven de las Delacour se quedó mirando al comatoso Severus Snape.

\- Creo, _ma puce_ , - susurró Claude con dulzura,- que será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Casi no has dormido durante la noche, ¿verdad? Ya cuidaré yo de este hombre.

Hizo una floritura con la varita y murmuró algo en latín. Al instante, una cómoda cama del tamaño de Gabrielle apareció al otro lado de la cama del ex-Mortífago. La niña miró a la cama y, lentamente, giró la cabeza hasta fijar su vista en la cara del ciego. Claude sintió de alguna manera que su sobrina le estaba observando y sonrió afablemente. Pero Gabrielle no se hizo de rogar: antes de que nadie dijese nada, marchó silenciosamente hacia la nueva cama.

El tío hizo aparecer una cómoda butaca y se sentó al lado de Snape. Curioso individuo, y curiosas las circunstancias en las que se habían cruzado sus destinos. Gabrielle tardó poco en dormirse, y su profunda respiración era lo único que acompañaba el tenue sonido de las olas contra el acantilado. Claude posó su mano en la frente del británico, que en su febril estado murmuró algo que parecía un nombre. El ciego acercó la oreja.

\- Lily...- repitió el moreno, inconsciente.- Lily... perdón. Potter... yo...

El francés negó con su bella cabeza y agarró la mano derecha de Snape.

\- _Pauvre diable..._

xxoOoxx

Pasó un rato antes de que Claude volviese ha hablar, y cuando lo hizo, el corazón de Hermione subió hasta su garganta.

\- Puedes dejar de esconderte.- le había dicho el francés, en un inglés fluido.- ¿Eres tú la que ha traído este hombre aquí?

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione con prudencia, pero no salió de debajo de la capa.

\- Si estás aquí, supongo que eres la amiga de Fleur. Ésta cueva la creé yo, con mi magia. Sólo la conocemos yo, mi hermana Apolline y sus hijas; Fleur y Gabrielle.- comentó el rubio, como si estuviese hablando del buen tiempo.

Hermione, desconfiada, le preguntó:

\- ¿Cuál es el corazón de la varita de Fleur Delacour?

\- Cabello de veela. De su abuela; mi madre.- respondió el hombre con una media sonrisa.

El día empezaba a asomar su hocico, y el cielo estaba pasando de negro petróleo a un color azul índigo. La joven Granger decidió salir de debajo de la capa.

\- ¿Cómo ha sabido que estaba aquí?- le preguntó al mago con sospecha, y éste le regaló una brillante sonrisa, simétrica y atractiva.

\- Soy ciego. Los ciegos tenemos los otros sentidos mucho más desarrollados... por cierto, buen trabajo escondiendo tu olor. Pero mis oídos son muy finos.

La bruja no sabía si sonreír o ruborizarse.

\- ¿Doctor Leroy, supongo?- le preguntó Hermione, y el rubio ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- Puedes llamarme Claude, ¿señorita...?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Señorita Granger... una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Hermione, desconfiada.

La sonrisa del medimago se tornó pícara.

\- Fleur.- respondió con sencillez.- Solemos hablarnos a menudo...

Hermione se mantuvo muda.

\- En la última carta que nos ha enviado... en la que nos ponía que viniésemos aquí... también nos decía que vienes del futuro.- comentó Claude, esta vez con cara seria.- ¿La Fleur del futuro también está aquí?

\- No.- respondió Hermione, aunque se sentía un poco menos nerviosa que al principio: parecía que aquel rubio era el genuino Claude Leroy.- He venido sola del futuro.

\- ¿Así que tu yo de ahora...?

\- Está en Hogwarts. No me conviene aparecer por Gran Bretaña en cinco años.- comentó Hermione, y sus tripas se retorcieron un poco. Cinco años era mucho tiempo.

El ciego asintió con la cabeza y se quedó cabizabajo, pensativo. Sus manos no habían soltado la mano derecha de Snape en todo el tiempo que había estado sentado a su lado.

\- Este hombre... a tenido buenos primeros auxilios. Pero le voy a hacer un chequeo médico más exhaustivo. ¿Fuiste tú quien lo curó?

\- No.- admitió Hermione.- Fue Heka... es una fénix.

El ave cantó brevemente, como queriendo confirmar lo dicho por la bruja.

\- Pero las sábanas las has hecho tú, ¿verdad?

Hermione se sintió incómoda.

\- Sí.

\- Te felicito. Son muy buenas...

La joven intentó que el halago no la afectase, en vano. Claude pareció percatarse de aquello, y volvió a sonreír amablemente. La Gryffindor se relajó.

\- Con tu permiso...- comentó el medimago.- Voy a desvestirle, para hacer un reconocimiento médico.

Al principio Hermione no reaccionó, pero en cuanto Claude empezó a quitarle la túnica, se apresuró en alejarse de la cama y clavar su mirada en el océano que ya sólo tapaba la entrada a medias. Detrás de ella, el medimago había empezado a cantar encantamientos en latín. Su voz relativamente profunda hipnotizaba y calmaba; los cánticos de Claude parecían oraciones religiosas, y Hermione sintió cómo se le ponía carne de gallina. Era una voz solemne y misteriosa, como el eco de algo más vital, más profundo, más significativo.

Al cabo de un rato, el tío de Fleur acabó con su reconocimiento y diagnosticó:

\- Las lágrimas de la fénix han curado la mayoría de los músculos y recompuesto la yugular, pero quedan fisuras. Aún tiene veneno en el organismo, y hay bastantes tejidos que necesitan más tiempo para fortalecerse. Su situación es estable, pero calculo que le hará falta al menos una semana para recuperarse del todo.

\- Doctor Leroy...

\- Claude, por favor.

\- Claude... la niña que ha venido con usted, ¿es la hermana pequeña de Fleur?

El ciego se quedó perplejo durante unos instantes, y luego sonrió lentamente..

\- Sí, es Gabrielle. Ya ha empezado en Beauxbatons...- añadió con cierto orgullo.- Tiene mucho talento, como su hermana. Y me ayuda en muchas cosas.

Hermione miró detenidamente a la chiquilla que dormía con una gravedad inusual. A su lado estaba una tortuga muy grande, que le devolvió la mirada. La Gryffindor hubiera jurado que incluso le había guiñado un ojo.

\- Parece que nuestro hombre está más tranquilo... los encantamientos están surtiendo efecto- comentó Claude, y Hermione volvió a fijar su atención en Snape. La respiración de la joven respiración se volvió más superficial al ver los hombros desnudos que sobresalían de la sábana, y Hermione humedeció los labios, avergonzada consigo misma. La cara de Snape parecía estar más reposada, más tranquila, más bella. Aún tenía feos moratones en el cuello, que iban del color morado oscuro a amarillo enfermizo. La Gryffindor sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- Supongo que querrás quedarte a su lado, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Claude, y Hermione le miró dubitativa.

\- Sí que me gustaría... pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero no sé si soy la persona más adecuada...

A pesar de ser ciego, el medimago giró la cabeza hasta que su cara estuvo en frente de la de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el rubio, con tacto.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía, ni por qué le parecía tan inadecuado estar al lado de Snape.

\- Ahora no tiene importancia, pero... cuando se despierte...

La joven Granger no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, así que encogió los hombros. El medimago no le urgió, y al poco tiempo, volvió a intentarlo:

\- Si decidimos venir al pasado y salvarle, es porque... bueno, porque tuvimos acceso a muchas de sus memorias personales.- admitió Hermione, anclando su mirada en la cama de Snape. Sentía la necesidad de justificarse.- El Profesor Snape... ha pasado media vida completamente involucrado en la lucha contra Voldemort, ¿sabe? Nos sentíamos...

\- ¿En deuda?- propuso Claude con suavidad, y Hermione sintió cómo el nudo de su garganta se apretaba un poco. El rubio había dado con la palabra adecuada. Aunque, obviamente, aquella no había sido la única razón para Hermione. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero una vez que el peligro ya había pasado... casi estaba agradecida de haber venido sola, de haber podido compartir aquellos momentos a solas con Snape, compartirlos y fantasear, por unos instantes, que Severus Snape se despertaba, y la miraba con sus bellos y grandes ojos negros, agradecido; y que alzaba su mano y lo posaba en la mejilla de Hermione, y ella cerraría los ojos y su respiración temblaría y agarraría esa mano por la muñeca y le besaría la palma y –

Hermione respiró hondo y cortó de cuajo sus pensamientos. Esas cosas nunca pasaban en la vida real. Severus Snape no era una doncella encerrada en una torre, esperando que un príncipe azul la salvara. Y ella no era ningún príncipe azul.

\- Sí, nos sentíamos en deuda.- dijo, obligando su mente a centrarse en el diálogo.- Pero... claro, no sabemos si el Profesor Snape estará agradecido de que le hayamos salvado la vida... Cuando éramos sus alumnos, él nos odiaba y nosotros le odiábamos, no podíamos ni vernos.

Hermione dejó de hablar. No sabía cómo decirlo. El nudo que tenía en la garganta no se iba.

\- No sé si le gustaría verme. Creo que es un hombre muy reservado, y no creo que apreciase saber que los alumnos que más odiaba le han salvado la vida porque han visto su vida privada en un pensadero... Creo que se sentiría humillado.- Hermione tragó saliva.- Se sentiría incómodo e irritado conmigo al lado, lo sé.

No sabía qué más decir. Nerviosa, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia la mar. Durante unos instantes, Claude no hizo más que responderle con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- Haces muchas suposiciones, _ma fille_.- le dijo al final.

\- Quizás.- admitió la joven mujer.- Pero no quiero meter la pata desde el principio. Queríamos salvarle la vida para que tuviese otra oportunidad, la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, de ser feliz. De hecho... por éso nos recomendó Fleur que hablásemos con usted, nos dijo que era muy diestro para... ayudar a gente... con... problemas mentales.- terminó Hermione, sintiéndose patosa en su propia lengua materna. La sonrisa del medimago se volvió benigna, y comentó:

\- Sí, he solido ayudar a la gente con sus problemas personales y emocionales. No me importaría cuidar de... ¿se llama Severus, verdad?

\- Sí.

\- No me importaría cuidar de Severus.- declaró bondadosamente.- Pero tú... ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

Hermione empezó a mordisquear una de sus uñas, mientras con la otra mano buscaba su pipa en los pliegues de la túnica.

\- No lo sé, aún no lo he pensado mucho... soy animaga; podría buscarme la vida como animal...

\- ¿Quieres tú aprender a hacer varitas?- propuso una voz aguda por detrás, con un acento francés muy pronunciado.

Hermione se giró hacia Gabrielle, impresionada por el nivel de inglés de la niña. La rubia se apoyaba encima de su codo izquierdo, y su cabellera caía en cascada hasta las pulcras sábanas de la cama.

\- Las varitas de mi abuela, Joséphine Delacour, son conocido en Francia. Es ella quien ha hecho la mía, y quien ha hecho la varita de Fleur.- explicó con una seriedad tan adulta que impresionaba.

Bueno, aquella no era una mala idea. Hermione empezó a rellenar la pipa con peppermary y miró a Gabrielle con renovado interés.

\- ¿Y crees que me admitiría como aprendiz?- le preguntó a la hermana de Fleur.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella no ha nunca tenido muchos aprendices, pero ella ha siempre aceptado aquellos quien se mostraba realmente interesados. Yo iré contigo, yo te ayudaré.

\- Pues... la verdad es que es interesante. Si no te importa...- dijo Hermione, aceptando la propuesta de Gabrielle.

\- Con Joséphine aprenderías mucho.- comentó Claude amistosamente.- Y es una anciana muy amable. Podrías sacar provecho de estos cinco años de exilio que te esperan... y si alguna vez te sientes preparada para visitar a Severus, estarás viviendo al lado. A menos que él decida irse, claro está.

Hermione se sintió ligeramente incómoda. ¿Estar preparada para visitar a Snape? ¿ella, preparada? Pues claro que lo estaba.

\- Es mejor que le deje en paz, ¿no cree?- comentó Hermione, a la defensiva.- Al menos, mientras se recupere... usted podría tenerme al tanto de su progreso.

A Claude le salió una sonrisa misteriosa, pícara.

\- Quizá sí. Quizá no. Quién sabe.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos, a la defensiva. ¿Tan obvios eran sus pensamientos y fantasías, que un ciego podía leérselos en la cara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Si votre doux accueil n’eût consolé ma peine_ es la primera línea del poema _Élégie à une dame_ de **Théophile de Viau**  
>  _Que toda la vida es sueño_ proviene del soliloquio del príncipe Seguismundo en la obra de teatro La vida es sueño de **Calderón de la Barca**
> 
> La tortuga Cassiopeia es un calco de _Casiopea_ , un personaje de Momo de **Michael Ende**  
>  La idea de las sábanas mágicas está tomada del fanfic Pet Project de **Caeria**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Hermione a solas con Snape, antes de irse a dormir: _Le ciel dans une chambre_ de **Carla Bruni**  
> 


	2. Un Corbeau devant moi croasse

_A Claude le salió_ _una_ _sonrisa_ _misteriosa_ _,_ _pícara._

_\- Quizá sí. Quizá no. Quién sabe._

_Hermione cruzó sus brazos,_ _a la defensiva_ _._ _¿Tan obvios eran sus pensamientos y fantasías, que un ciego podía leérselos en la cara?_

**Julio de 1999. Morbihan.**

Hacía tiempo que Snape no se sentía tan bien. Yacía rodeado de una agradable sensación de calor y protección, como en una cama mullida y limpia que olía a detergente muggle. Como la que utilizaba su madre: detergente con olor a lavanda.

Se sentía protegido. Aún entre el sueño y el despertar, estaba maravillosamente relajado. Pasó cierto tiempo en aquel limbo hasta que se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo en su cuerpo. Faltaba... la tensión de sus hombros, que Severus creía que se había convertido permanente. También faltaba la fatiga que sus músculos solían tener. Y el agarrotamiento de su espalda y sus pantorrillas. Sí, se habían convertido tan habituales que era ahora, cuando las echaba en falta, que se daba cuenta de que habían estado ahí.

Estaba a gusto. Estaba relajado. No acechaba ningún peligro, no tenía que estar alerta. Podía dormir con los dos ojos cerrados, sin miedo de tener que reaccionar ante enemigos imprevistos.

Porque indudablemente, había muerto. Y de alguna manera, Dios había decidido que Snape se había redimido. Y estaba en el cielo.

Severus sonrió ampliamente, del puro placer y alegría que le daba aquel pensamiento. Sus párpados eran pesados, pero por alguna razón (o por ninguna razón en particular) decidió levantarlos. Poco a poco. Había luz, pero no era cegadora. No hacía ni frío ni calor. Poco a poco, divisó una silueta en frente de él. Estaba sentada a contraluz, por lo que no podía verla bien. Snape parpadeó lentamente, intentando deshacer la neblina que ahora sabía sólo existía en sus ojos. Un hombre de aproximadamente su misma edad, rodeado de un halo de luz, y con pelo rubio largo y exuberante, estaba sentado con un libro sobre sus muslos. Severus se fijó con más atención, y se dio cuenta de que el hombre pasaba sus dedos por encima de las hojas, como acariciándolas. ¿Eh...? Tenía los párpados cerrados. No podía estar leyendo...

\- Buenos días.- le saludó el rubio, con una sonrisa radiante. Tenía un ligero acento... ¿francés?- ¿Has dormido bien?

El rubio giró la cara hacia Severus, pero no abrió los ojos. El ex-mortífago sintió una muy conocida voz de alarma agitando su interior, y la sensación de protección se esfumó.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.- intentó apaciguarle Claude.- No soy una amenaza.- y con esto, posó su cálida mano en el hombro de Snape. Contra todos los instintos que había desarrollado durante su vida, Severus notó cómo se le iba la tensión de sus músculos. El delicado pero firme tacto del rubio le había mandado un inesperado escalofrío de placer, que le había recorrido toda la espalda. ¿Era acaso un ángel?

-¿Quién eres?- graznó Severus.

\- Me llamo Claude Leroy, y soy el tío materno de Fleur Delacour.- respondió el rubio.- La conoces, ¿verdad?

Snape rebuscó en sus memorias, pero antes de que dijese nada, Claude ya parecía saber que sí, que Severus había reconocido ese nombre.

\- Soy medimago.- prosiguió el ciego.- Estamos en la costa de Morbihan, en una cueva mágica de mi creación. Estamos a salvo.

Snape estaba confuso, desconfiado. Su estado de alerta no había menguado.

\- ¿Morbihan? - graznó.- ¿Francia? ¿es que no estoy muerto?

Claude respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No estás muerto.- le confirmó.- Pero por muy poco. Y no te conviene hablar demasiado. Descansa.

Snape se quedó mudo. Se había levantado a medias de la cama, y se encontraba apoyado en su codo derecho.

\- ¿Qué día es?- inquirió el Profesor de Pociones.

\- 4 de Julio de 1999.

Severus sacó los cálculos y se alarmó un poco más.

\- ¿...Julio?- inquirió.

\- Tus heridas eran muy severas. Has estado semana y medio en coma inducido.- explicó el medimago.

\- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?- insistió el Slytherin.- Es absurdo que esté en Francia, no es posible. Estaba al borde de la muerte, en Hogwarts...

\- Y cierta gente actuó de tal manera que se te dieron primeros auxilios, y se te trajo aquí con un traslador.- explicó el ciego.

\- ¿Cierta gente? ¿quiénes?- bufó Severus. ¿Fleur Delacour? Pero él no tenía nada que ver con... espera...

\- Los verás en cuanto estés completamente curado.- dijo Claude con seguridad.

\- ¿Son miembros de la Orden del Fénix?- insistió el moreno.

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza, cerró el libro y lo posó encima de la mesilla de noche.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó el medimago.- ¿Notas algún dolor?

Snape lo miró pensativo. No sabía si podía fiarse de las palabras del rubio, pero por el momento, no parecía que fuese una amenaza. Decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Siento mi cuello como... muy delicado...

\- Lo está.- confirmó Claude.

\- Y me siento... más ligero...

\- Has adelgazado bastante.- explicó el medimago.- Tu cuerpo a tenido que regenerarse... el veneno que tenías en las heridas era mágico, y a pesar de que los primeros auxilios te los dio una fénix, tuvimos que luchar duramente contra él.

Dicho aquello, Claude se levantó y se acercó a la mesa redonda que se encontraba en medio de la cueva, con un caldero lleno de sopa caliente. Tanto Hermione como él habían decidido reconvertir la gruta en algo más acogedor, más hogareño, por lo que ahora se asemejaba más a un pequeño apartamento que a una cueva.

Snape se fijó en la enorme alfombra que cubría la casi totalidad del suelo de roca. No hacía falta ser un experto para notar que estaba encantada, y que irradiaba una moderada cantidad de calor. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a cosas más urgentes.

\- Dime.- graznó Severus, atrayendo la atención del medimago.- ¿Qué ha pasado con la guerra? ¿qué a pasado con Harry Potter? ¿y con el Señor Tenebroso?

Claude hizo aparecer un par de cuencos y empezó a servir sopa.

\- El Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado; está muerto. Sus seguidores están siendo perseguidos y juzgados. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y Hogwarts siguió en pié. Aunque fue bastante dañado, por lo que me han dicho.

Con un suspiro, Severus volvió a tumbarse en la cama. No sabía si podía creer las palabras de Claude, pero tenía unas ganas locas de hacerlo. Aún se sentía desorientado, débil. Las tripas le rugieron con saña, y cuando el olor a sopa llegó hasta su olfato, suspiró de hambre. Claude le acercó el cuenco hasta la cama, y con su varita, hizo aparecer cojines para que Severus pudiese sentarse y apoyarse en la cabecera.

\- Bébelo poco a poco.- le aconsejó el medimago.- Tu estómago a pasado mucho tiempo sin trabajar.

Severus husmeó la sopa, suspicaz. Escaneó el brebaje con un hechizo silencioso y cuando se aseguró de que no era ningún tipo de veneno, se dejó llevar por el delicioso gusto de la sopa. Hacía siglos que no tomaba el tiempo para apreciar pequeños placeres como aquellos; el gusto de una comida, el olor de alguna cosa, los colores y las texturas de lo que le rodeaban...

Claude se fue de la cueva poco después de aquella comida, diciéndole que estuviese tranquilo, y que volvería rápido. Tumbado y sólo, Severus dejó sus pensamientos a la deriva.

Lord Voldemort había muerto, y los mortífagos estaban siendo perseguidos. Harry Potter había sobrevivido, por lo que: o uno, el Señor Tenebroso no estaba realmente muerto, como pasó la otra vez, ya que Dumbledore le había dicho que Potter tenía que morir a manos de Voldemort; o bien sí que estaba muerto y por alguna razón Potter había sobrevivido, o bien Claude estaba mal informado, o estaba mintiendo.

En todo caso, parecía que él no se encontraba en inmediato peligro. Y... había sobrevivido. ¿Quiénes eran los que le habían salvado? ¿la Orden del Fénix? ¿pero quiénes? ¿y por qué? Él no era una prioridad, la prioridad eran los niños de Hogwarts... Severus se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró con fuerza. Y quienes fueran que le hubiesen salvado, ¿por qué no estaban ahí, si la guerra había terminado? ¿por qué había evitado Claude decir nombres? Demasiadas incógnitas. Le dolía la cabeza.

Y él... ¿qué iba a hacer él ahora? Si todo lo que el medimago le había dicho era cierto, ¿qué sería de él? No esperaba sobrevivir la guerra; de hecho, había sentido hasta alivio cuando Harry Potter tomó sus memorias y se sintió despegar de la vida. Por fin descansaría, con su deuda hacia Lily más o menos pagada, aunque... sacrificar el hijo de Lily por el Bien Mayor no suponía redimirse completamente. Severus soltó un amargo bufido. Maldito viejo loco. Le había quitado hasta la esperanza de redimirse... de partir en paz. ¿Qué diría Lily de lo que hicieron? Pero habían estado obligados por las circunstancias. Por el Bien Mayor. Maldito Bien Mayor y malditas Causas. Al final, el que acababa sufriendo era él, y aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

No obstante, parecía que Harry Potter había sobrevivido y que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, por lo que su deuda hacia Lily sí que estaba pagada. De repente, Severus sintió un gran vacío dentro de él, un vértigo repentino. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿qué propósito tenía él en la vida? Estaba lejos de Hogwarts, y dudaba que pudiese volver ahí, aunque quisiese. Harry Potter ya no necesitaba su protección, y Severus ya no estaba obligado a soportar ver los bellos ojos de Lily en la cara de Potter. Lord Voldemort había sido vencido. Dumbledore estaba muerto. Lucius... probablemente muerto, o detenido, y Narcissa también. Severus sintió un escalofrío de horror. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿estarían bien? Lo más probable era que no. ¿Y qué sería de Draco, su ahijado? ¿pero qué podía hacer él, desde Morbihan, y recién salido de un coma? Los Malfoy... ¿acaso lo echarían en falta? ¿al menos Draco? Sus pensamientos circulares terminaron en el mismo sitio donde habían empezado, en un foso vacío dentro de su corazón.

Había pasado media vida con un propósito fijo en su mente. Proteger el hijo de Lily y vengar su muerte. Pero ambas cosas se habían realizado, y él, por absurdo que pareciese, estaba vivo aún. Tenía treinta y nueve años, y la vida que siempre había conocido se había desmoronado, no dejando ni los cimientos. Había estado funcionando como un autómata muggle, en soledad, encerrado en sí mismo, sin tener la confianza de nadie más que de un autoritario, aunque justo, viejo loco manipulador. Incluso la amistad que tenía con los Malfoy... pero no, no debía pensar así...

Estaba sólo. Una vez más, estaba absolutamente sólo y las circunstancias eran más fuertes que él. Se sentía indefenso, desnudo en la intemperie. ¿Y ahora qué le quedaba? ¿rehacer su vida? ¿cómo? ¿por dónde se empieza? ¿podría rehacer la vida a su edad?

Cuando la migraña de Severus empezó a doler con más saña, éste tiró la toalla, exhausto.

**Julio de 1999. Morbihan.**

Hermione respiró profundamente y cortó con cuidado la estrecha rama que tenía delante de ella. El trozo tenía que tener veinte centímetros exactos. Sudando de concentración, Hermione canalizó su magia a través de su cuchillo en hueso de ciervo, tal y como lo haría con su varita.

\- _Plus fort! Plus fort!-_ le urgió Joséphine, la abuela de Fleur y Gabrielle, que estaba supervisando su trabajo.Hermione miró a la pequeña anciana de pelo enmarañado con los ojos entornados de concentración, y se secó el sudor que amenazaba con deslizarse de su frente a sus ojos.

Si el arte de aprender a fabricar varitas no fuese lo suficientemente complicado de por sí, había que añadirle un pequeño detalle que Hermione no había tenido en cuenta, y que al parecer, tampoco habían tenido en cuenta los familiares de Fleur.

Y es que Joséphine Delacour, _née_ LaFontaine, casi no sabía hablar inglés.

Y Hermione a duras penas chapurreaba francés.

Se entendían como podían.

La Gryffindor volvió a centrarse en la rama que tenía delante. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo e intentó canalizar más de su magia hacia el cuchillo ritual. Cuando se sintió preparada, abrió los ojos y cortó la madera en dos. Lo había vuelto a conseguir.

Estaban en el bosque donde se situaba la casa de Joséphine, y donde se alojaba Hermione en aquellos momentos. Tal y como le habían dicho Claude y Gabrielle, la anciana bruja era muy amable y de fácil trato. Su casa parecía una mísera choza abandonada si se miraba desde fuera, pero una vez en el interior, se convertía en espaciosa, cómoda y soleada. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de aquel hogar era el hecho de que estaba _vivo._ O, al menos, ésa era la impresión que daba: cuando se sentía sucio, invocaba escobas y demás utensilios y se limpiaba sólo; a las horas de comer, preparaba por sí sólo la comida de sus habitantes; cuando algo se rompía, se auto-reparaba... era incluso más eficiente que tener un elfo doméstico. Cuando la Gryffindor se atrevió a preguntarle a Gabrielle sobre qué tipo de magia permitía semejante maravilla, la respuesta la había dejado pasmada. Al parecer, la casa estaba poseída por el alma de un mago poderoso, ancestro de los LaFontaine, que había construído aquella morada. Justo antes de morir, había creado una especie de Horcrux con la casa, que heredó el instinto de supervivencia y auto-cuidado del brujo. Lo cual significaba que la casa era consciente de estar habitada, y si sus inquilinos la disgustaban, muy bien podía decidir echarlos fuera. Y al parecer, sus estándares eran bastante elevados, por lo que vivir en aquella morada no era fácil. Aquello decía mucho sobre el poder, la destreza mágica y la personalidad de Joséphine LaFontaine.

A pesar de las dificultades lingüísticas, Hermione podía ver cómo conseguía avanzar en su aprendizaje. Habían empezado por aprender a escoger las maderas más adecuadas, y a cortarlas con los utensilios y los métodos adaptados a ellas. En aquellos momentos estaban trabajando con la madera de roble, una de las menos maleables, pero que Joséphine había juzgado mejor para empezar.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, la anciana hizo aparecer sándwiches varios y zumo de zanahoria. Ambas brujas se sentaron encima de unos troncos caídos, y Hermione empezó a llenar su pipa con cuidado.

\- _Ah!-_ escuchó decirle a la anciana.- _Tu fumes de la rouge-marie?_

Debido al cansancio, la bruja inglesa tuvo aún más dificultades para entender que habitualmente. La anciana se dio cuenta de que no la había entendido y, señalando la peppermary con un dedo índice, repitió:

_\- Rouge-marie?_

Al parecer, _rouge-marie_ era el nombre de la peppermary en francés. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

\- Yo en tengo, si tu quiero.- declaró Josephine, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar la lengua de la joven mujer.

Hermione le dio las gracias con su francés torpe, y una gran sonrisa para recalcar las palabras.

\- Veo que os lleváis bien.- comentó una voz masculina de entre los árboles, y ambas se giraron para ver llegar a Claude.- _Bonjour, chère Joséphine._

Hermione ni siquiera intentó seguir la conversación que mantuvieron Claude y Joséphine. En vez de éso, se dedicó a fumar con parsimonia, saboreando cada calada que le daba a la pipa. Estaba disfrutando de una placentera tranquilidad producida por el esfuerzo anterior y la peppermary. Hacía calor, pero la leve brisa refrescaba agradablemente. Se oía el ruido de las ramas al mecerse al son del viento; la hierba tenía tonos amarillos, y hasta el olor del bosque parecía ser verdeamarillo. Unos grillos cantaban estrepitosamente y las nubes solitarias paseaban por el cielo azul. El verano la abrazaba entre sus cálidos brazos, y Hermione sentía la necesidad de languidecer contra él, como un gato que toma el sol.

La joven Granger había pasado unos días en la residencia de la familia Delacour, con Claude, Gabrielle y sus padres, antes de irse a vivir con Joséphine. La hermana de Fleur había conseguido convencer a su abuela con relativa facilidad, pero la anciana había tardado muchísimo más tiempo en convencer a su propia casa de que alojase a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- le preguntó el ciego.

El cerebro de la Gryffindor se espabiló al escuchar su lengua natal.

\- Bien.- le respondió a Claude.- Joséphine me está enseñando muchas cosas.

Tanto la mencionada como el ciego sonrieron.

\- He pensado que te gustaría saber que... Severus se ha despertado. Bueno, lleva una semana despierto- comentó el rubio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hermione sintió un revoloteo en la parte superior de su estómago.

\- ¿Y se encuentra bien?- inquirió, mordisqueando la uña de un meñique.

\- Mejor.- contestó el rubio.- Pero... está desorientado. Y muy silencioso. ¿Siempre es así de taciturno?

La joven Gryffindor miró al mago sin saber qué responder. ¿Era Severus Snape taciturno?

\- No sé... yo no creo que se le pueda llamar “taciturno”...- acabó diciendo.- Pero... yo sólo sé cómo era él con nosotros en clase... y en clase no era taciturno. Era estricto... perdía los estribos con Harry... y era muy ingenioso, pero utilizaba su ingenio para insultarnos y ridiculizarnos...

Nadie habló durante unos instantes. Hermione, ausente, se dio cuenta de que se le había apagado la pipa.

\- ¿No quieres visitarle?- preguntó Claude con suavidad.- Se pregunta quién le salvó, y por qué.

\- ¿Y no le has respondido tú?

\- No le he dado detalles. No querías que se lo dijese, ¿no?

La joven Granger calculó mal al morderse la uña y arrancó un trozo demasiado grande, haciéndose daño. Enrabiada, soltó una palabrota y chupó su endolorido dedo.

\- No, no quería que se lo dijeras.- respondió, el dedo aún en la boca.

\- ¿No crees que merece saberlo?

Hermione se quedó mirando al ciego, pensativa. Sí, claro que Snape merecía saberlo. Lo que pasaba era que... que no quería enfrentarse a la situación.

\- Sí que lo merece, pero...- “pero no me atrevo a hablarle”, terminó la frase para sí misma.

Claude pareció comprenderlo, y asintió mudamente.

\- Volveré dentro de dos semanas.- comentó.- Ya hablaremos entonces. Que tengas un buen día.

Mientras Claude y Joséphine se despedían, Hermione suspiró y volvió a encender su pipa. Necesitaba una buena dosis de peppermary, vaya que sí.

**Julio de 1999. Morbihan.**

Severus se despertó sudado, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado. Tenía la parte superior del estómago comprimida, como si un puño de hielo lo apretase con saña. Como si ese puño de hielo fuese lo único que evitara que las náuseas de Severus se convirtiesen en vómito.

Sentía miedo. No, miedo no: terror. Agitado, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Y es que sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar, de llorar como un chiquillo de seis años. Severus apretó los puños, intentando recuperar el control.

La pesadilla había sido tan vívida que casi sentía dolor físico. En su mente se habían mezclado los recuerdos de las palizas paternas con el de su arresto. Había vuelto a vivirlo todo; el terror, la brutalidad, la impotencia. Oír su alma romperse por dentro, en aquel infierno que llamaban interrogatorio; oír los chillidos de su madre, cuando su padre la pegaba... Soñó que volvía a ser doble agente, y que tenía que esconderlo todo de Voldemort, todo; sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos, su amor por Lily, y el miedo, ese miedo tenaz que era ya parte de él... soñó del momento en que Voldemort había torturado a Lucius; la cara de su amigo contraída del dolor... había vuelto a ver las imágenes de cuando estuvo obligado a matar a Dumbledore; y las imágenes de Giscard Goldstein en North Ronaldsay, y las de Edgar Bones... Bones no había durado tanto como Goldstein, pero claro... había visto cómo torturaban y mataban a su familia delante de él... Si Severus no andaba con cuidado, el próximo sería él, o Lily... Y no, no había andado con cuidado, y ahora Lily yacía inerte entre sus brazos, fría, pálida, _muerta_...

\- Severus... estoy a tu lado.

El nombrado giró su cabeza con rapidez, y se encontró con Claude. Tragó saliva. Respiraba como si acabase de correr delante de un dragón hambriento. El terror, el estrés, el dolor, el remordimiento, el cansancio que había estado acumulando y escondiendo bajo capas de oclumancia, en una caja fuerte mental, durante más de veinte años, había salido a flote. El vacío que había sentido en su interior en la primera semana se había llenado de todas las emociones y sentimientos que había negado y reprimido durante la mitad de su vida. Severus Snape se había acabado de romper.

Con un sollozo de angustia, el ex-mortífago se acurrucó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos. De nada servía reprimir sus lágrimas; tampoco tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo. Sintió cómo Claude se sentaba en la cama y le colocaba la mano encima de la frente, y cómo luego se dedicó a peinarle los cabellos. Y en aquel momento, Severus decidió abandonarse completamente. Sin ningún tipo de reparo, abrazó la cintura del rubio e intensificó su llanto. Los mocos se le escurrían por la nariz y manchaban la túnica del ciego, pero a éste no parecía importarle en absoluto. Claude se estaba limitando a sujetar a Snape con un abrazo firme pero cariñoso, a peinarle el cabello, y de vez en cuando, le plantaba un beso en la frente. Las caricias y el abrazo del rubio eran como un nido de seguridad y de amor del que Severus se benefició con avidez. ¿Hacía cuánto que no había sido consolado, que no se había dejado consolar de aquella íntima manera? Hacía toda una vida...

Severus tardó un largo rato en calmarse, pero cuando lo hizo, se sentía tan vulnerable y tan agradecido que le dio a Claude un gran abrazo apretado. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que aquello pudiese pasar? Pero Severus tenía algo muy claro: Claude Leroy era el hombre que necesitaba, el hombre que le podría ayudar a recuperarse.

Porque acababa de darse cuenta que _necesitaba_ recuperarse.

**Septiembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Severus se había despertado de su coma, aunque había pasado la mitad de ese tiempo en la cama. Eran mediados de septiembre, pero hacía un calor inusual, como si el verano estuviese tardando en irse. El Slytherin se sentía satisfecho con las cálidas temperaturas, que prefería al frío otoñal. Tomó aire con tranquilidad, hinchándose los pulmones; estaba en un prado cercano a su refugio. No recordaba sentirse tan feliz y despreocupado en toda su vida. Aquello era increíble.

Durante las semanas que siguieron a su derrumbamiento, Severus se había dedicado básicamente a dormir: se despertaba tarde, echaba siesta, se acostaba pronto... ni él mismo podía creerse que estuviese viviendo así, como nunca antes había vivido. Se sentía drogado, liviano, borracho de ocio. Hasta se pillaba a sí mismo, de vez en cuando, sonriendo espontáneamente. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Lo que le había pasado, simplemente, era Claude. Claude y su don para curar las almas en pena. Era un hombre calmado y atento, amable y sabio. Su aspecto andrógino y su voz cantarina le atraían; sus consejos y atenciones le apaciguaban. El ciego era medimago, un especialista que había aceptado el reto de reconstruir el puzzle roto que era Severus. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Pasaba día tras día con Severus, a veces acompañado de Gabrielle o Joséphine, compartiendo horas y comidas y hasta sueño. Escuchaba con atención cuando Severus quería hablarle, y hablaba con atención cuando Severus quería escucharle. El moreno sonrió débilmente. Ya no tenía ni horarios, ni responsabilidades. Absolutamente ninguna responsabilidad: ni tenía que ser espía de nadie, ni tenía que saldar ninguna deuda, ni tenía que trabajar largas horas soportando a mocosos... ni si quiera le pedía Claude que trabajase a cambio de lo que hacía por él. Nada. ¿Realmente se merecía aquella dicha? Ocio, tranquilidad, serenidad. Sí, eran cosas que no había conocido de verdad, porque nunca los había vivido realmente hasta entonces. Severus volvió a aspirar aire, con calma. “Y, además” se dijo, “el paisaje es maravilloso.” Las vistas al mar que tenía la gruta también eran magníficas. Praderas, bosques... todo un abanico de naturaleza que contemplar ociosamente.

Hablar con Claude le había ayudado tanto... para cuando Severus se dio cuenta, ya estaba contándole sus secretos más íntimos a aquel desconocido. El ciego no había tenido que insistir demasiado: después de pasar toda una vida escondiendo sus secretos en lo más profundo de su mente, con capas y capas de oclumancia, su necesidad de hablarle a alguien había roto con las barreras. Igual que un río se desbordaba cuando había fuertes lluvias; las emociones, el miedo, los pensamientos, los deseos, los rencores, las quejas... habían fluido en un torrente de sentimientos. Y el rubio había estado ahí, como una sólida roca que aguantaba la embestida del agua, el ancla que le había ayudado a mantener los pies en la tierra. El barco que le había vuelto a llevar a tierra firme, después de un larguísimo viaje de más de veinte años... el viaje de toda una vida.

Severus lo notaba: estaba cambiando. Respiró hondo y apreció el frescor marino que se mezclaba con el olor a tierra. Todo un coro de pajarillos e insectos cantaban pastorales mientras vivían sus sencillas vidas. El cielo estaba despejado, y la fénix que había estado con Severus desde que se despertó volaba en elegantes círculos encima de él. El mar estaba tranquilo; verde, azul y blanco allá donde la espuma de las olas formaba abanicos. La vida era bella, y él era feliz, y era dichoso por poder apreciar la belleza que lo rodeaba. Severus sonrió lánguidamente. ¿Cómo había podido vivir hasta entonces sin el tiempo y ni el humor de mirar al rededor y regocijarse del puro placer de estar vivo, sano y entero?

Sumido estaba en tales reflexiones, cuando notó la presencia de su ciego benefactor. Severus se levantó del suelo del prado, en donde había estado sentado, y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

\- Hola, Claude.- le saludó con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué tal estás?

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

\- Bien, Severus, bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo también...- “mejor que nunca, de hecho” añadió para sí mismo.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir de paseo conmigo?

\- ¿De paseo?- repitió Severus tontamente. ¿A qué venía aquello?

\- Me gustaría llevarte al bosque donde vive Joséphine... sabes que produce varitas de muy buena calidad, ¿verdad? Tú necesitas una, y creo que ya has recuperado suficientes fuerzas como para volver a empuñar una varita.

Ah, era por eso.

\- Sí...- dijo Severus, con la mirada perdida.- El mío estará en alguna esquina de la Casa de los Gritos...

La verdad era que la había echado en falta; la varita propia era algo muy especial para un mago. Y a pesar de que era capaz de hacer algo de magia sin ella, se sentía desnudo. Aunque quizás, el no tener la comodidad de una varita le había ayudado a cambiar de perspectiva; vivir prácticamente como un muggle le hizo fijarse en cosas y fenómenos en los que nunca se había fijado previamente.

\- Siento la pérdida de tu varita.- comentó el ciego con sinceridad.- Pero no podemos recuperarla. Y además... ahora eres diferente de cuando tenías once años; ¿verdad? Necesitas una varita adaptada a tu yo de ahora.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras de Claude le habían provocado un destello de curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de varita querría estar con él, ahora?

\- Y otra cosa...- añadió el rubio.- Allí también se aloja la persona que te salvó.

Severus se puso serio. ¿Quería él conocer al que lo salvó? ¿y por qué se había quedado su salvador en Francia? Si era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, bien podría haber vuelto a Gran Bretaña, ¿no? ¿y si por alguna maldita casualidad era Lupin? O peor, ¿y si era Potter? Pero no, esa idea era absurda. La duda invadió la mente del Slytherin. ¿Estaba preparado para hacer frente a su pasado, representado por aquel hombre que le había rescatado? Pero... él no era un cobarde. No había escapado ni de Dumbledore, ni de Voldemort, ni de su responsabilidad por la muerte de Lily. No, y no escaparía ahora de su deuda hacia aquel misterioso mago.

\- Está bien.- dijo al final.- Iré. Le tengo que dar las gracias por evitar mi muerte... del mismo modo que debo darte las gracias a ti, por evitar que lamentara no haber muerto. Vivo tanto gracias a él como gracias a ti, Claude. No te lo había dicho hasta ahora, lo siento.

El rubio contestó con una de sus eternas sonrisas resplandecientes.

\- Es un placer verte con ganas de vivir, _mon ami_.

Severus sintió una oleada de calor en sus pulmones, y parpadeó rápidamente, intentando esconder el hecho de que se había emocionado con el comentario del ciego.

\- Cuando quieras.- comentó. Claude le tendió el brazo, y cuando Severus lo agarró, ambos desaparecieron.

xxoOoxx

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, lo primero que notó el Slytherin era que estaban en un frondoso bosque, verde y vivo a pesar de la amenaza del otoño. Los pajarillos trinaban y cantaban, y el viento fresco agitaba las ramas de los árboles de vez en cuando. No hacía ni frío ni calor; era un lugar agradable y tranquilo. Severus respiró hondo, deleitándose en el olor húmedo del lugar. Aunque sonase a tontería, aquellos pequeños placeres eran, en parte, lo que le hacían querer seguir vivo.

Avanzaron lentamente por un sendero que apenas se percibía entre el follaje. Tuvieron que tener cuidado para no pegarse contra las ramas y para no enredarse en las zarzas. Severus no dejaba de maravillarse ante la habilidad de Claude para sortear semejantes obstáculos a pesar de su ceguera. Parecía sobrenatural.

Después de cierto tiempo, el rubio alzó la mano para detener al otro mago. Murmuró encantamientos en latín, y delante de ellos, la mágica barrera que había estado invisible vibró en respuesta. Como la protección ya estaba desactivada, atravesaron el muro mágico y cuando hubieron entrado, Claude volvió a poner las defensas en su sitio.

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar al claro donde estaba la casa de Joséphine Delacour-LaFontaine. No vieron a nadie, pero se oían unos golpes secos detrás de la casa. Se acercaron poco a poco hasta la puerta de entrada, y de imprevisto, Joséphine salió de ella. Severus se tensó, pero Claude no.

\- _Ma très chère Joséphine! Comment vas-tu?_

Ambos se pusieron a hablar rápidamente en francés, y Severus no intentó ni fingir que entendía lo que decían. En vez de eso, concentró sus sentidos en el ruido seco que venía de detrás del edificio, y que lo intrigaba.

\- ¿Te preguntas dónde está la persona que te salvó?- le preguntó Claude de repente.

Severus giró la cabeza hacia el ciego con rapidez.

\- Joséphine me dice que está detrás de la casa, cortando madera. Al parecer, insiste en hacerlo al estilo muggle.- comentó el rubio, con una media sonrisa.- No sabe que vienes.

El Slytherin parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y respondió con cierta seriedad:

\- Voy a hablar con él. - y les dio la espalda.

Avanzó decididamente hacia el sitio de donde procedía el ruido a golpe seco. Cuando llegó, Severus se quedó atónito. ¿Quién era el muchacho que estaba cortando leña? Tal y como le había dicho Claude, lo hacía con un hacha entre sus manos. Le estaba dando la espalda, una espalda menuda y delgada, la verdad. Tenía pelo castaño corto, una camisa verde a cuadros remangada hasta los codos y unos viejos vaqueros manchados de hierba. Su camisa estaba empapada de sudor, tanto en la espalda como en los sobacos, y sus brazos propinaban golpes secos a los trozos de ramas y troncos que tenían delante. Resoplaba cada vez que dejaba caer el hacha encima de la leña. Tenía que ser un muchacho joven, no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años. ¿Seguro que era él su salvador?

\- Muchacho...

El joven hombre no parecía haberle oído.

\- Eh, ¡muchacho!

Esta vez sí que se dio la vuelta. Y cuando se dio la vuelta, Severus se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Primero: no era un muchacho, sino una mujer. Segundo: su asombrada cara le sonaba terriblemente...

\- ¿Profesor Snape?- preguntó Hermione con inseguridad, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo derecho.

Severus se quedó de piedra. Acababa de reconocer a la mujer. Era Hermione Granger, perrito faldero de San Potter y la más pesada de sus estudiantes. Pero al mismo tiempo, no parecía ser Hermione Granger. No la Hermione Granger que él había conocido, por lo menos. Para empezar, tenía unas pocas arrugas en los bordes de los ojos y en su frente. Tenía ojeras, el pelo cortísimo comparado a lo que tenía antes, y una cara de gravedad y madurez que no podían ser propias de una jovenzuela de dieciocho años. Aunque, claro... las guerras acortaban la vida de todos, tanto de los muertos como de los supervivientes.

Hermione también estaba examinando a su antiguo profesor. Había cambiado bastante. Para empezar, estaba vestido con una sencilla y relativamente holgada túnica marrón (que se parecía sospechosamente a los que vestía Claude), rompiendo su perenne imagen de murciélago negro. Parecía estar un poco más delgado que antes. Y además, irradiaba una calma que nunca le había percibido; sus arrugas eran menos pronunciadas, su cuerpo se erguía con menos rectitud. Hasta su pelo parecía estar más largo, más limpio y más... canoso. Su piel no tenía el color enfermizo que recordaba Hermione. Y sus ojos... ya no tenía ojeras pronunciadas, y sus ojos eran mucho más expresivos. Y ahora expresaban una genuina confusión. Hermione se quedó mirando a aquellos húmedos ojos, grandes y oscuros como ojos de ciervo, y humedeció los labios, nerviosa. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué no la había avisado Claude?

\- Tú...- dijo Severus, y se calló. Estaba alucinando. ¿Hermione Granger? ¿pero cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿no estaba ella con Potter durante la batalla? Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron:- ¿Eres tú la que me salvó de la muerte?

Hermione parpadeó, y el hechizo de aquellos ojos negros se rompió. La voz de Snape era tan profunda, tranquila y vibrante como recordaba, pero infinitamente más apaciguada y respetuosa. Era un cambio agradable, sin duda. Parecía que Fleur había tenido razón, y que Claude era realmente bueno como psicólogo.

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione, sin poder decir nada más. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, y empezó a mordisquear la uña. Sabía a sudor y a resina de árbol.

Notó cómo la cara de Snape pasaba de reflejar asombro a hacer una breve mueca de dolor. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que los ojos negros de su antiguo profesor estaban anclados en su brazo izquierdo. Estupefacta, Hermione dejó de mordisquear la uña y se fijó en su brazo. Ah, claro. Era _el brazo_. Las miradas de la bruja y del mago se cruzaron, y por un intenso instante, se entendieron. La cara de Snape reflejaba comprensión, que no piedad. Hermione tuvo la fuerte sensación de que no haría falta explicarle nada, de darle ningún detalle, porque él simplemente _lo sabía._ Él también había sufrido torturas, peores que la que ella había sufrido; sabía lo que era. Sólo había tenido esa clase de complicidad con Harry y con Luna...

\- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó Snape. Aún no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange.- respondió la bruja. Ante aquella respuesta, Severus relajó la cara. Consideraba a Lucius como su amigo, y aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz... No, soportaba mejor que hubiese sido aquella loca.

Durante largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como si estuviesen asimilando la situación, y el profundo relieve que había adquirido la persona que tenían en frente. Al final, Severus rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

La pregunta pareció retumbar como si hubiese eco en aquel sitio. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, calculando mentalmente cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el mayor tacto posible. Pero Severus no esperó a que respondiera.

\- ¿La Orden del Fénix?

Hermione le miró medio atontada.

\- No.- respondió, y no dijo nada más. ¿Tendría el coraje de admitir la verdad? ¿Lo aceptaría él?

Una pequeña parte de la antigua irritación del Slytherin afloró en su cara.

\- Entonces, ¿quién te ordenó salvarme la vida?- preguntó, intentando no sonar impaciente.

La bruja hundió los hombros y bajó la mirada hasta el pecho de Snape.

\- Nadie me dio tal orden.- admitió, con una voz más firme de lo que había esperado tener.

La irritación se esfumó de la cara de Snape, que volvía a mirar atónito a la joven Granger. Hermione casi pudo oír el cortocircuito mental de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones.

\- ¿Entonces?- insistió el mago.- ¿Por qué?

Hermione no quería decir la verdad, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo. Así que al final, hizo lo que había estado haciendo los últimos meses: decir parte de la verdad.

\- Porque considerábamos que estábamos en deuda contigo.

\- ¿Cosiderába _mos_?- indagó Severus.

\- Yo y Harry. Bueno, la verdad, fue Harry el que me convenció para viajar juntos al pasado y salvarte de la muerte. Pero al final decidimos que era mejor que él no viniese.

Severus estaba atónito. ¿Potter, vivo? ¿viajar al pasado? Miró a Granger durante un largo rato, y luego susurró:

\- ¿Harry Potter está vivo?

\- Sí.

El Slytherin cruzó los brazos. Así que Claude había dicho la verdad.

\- ¿No se sacrificó? ¿no dejó que el Señor Tenebroso lo matase?

\- Sí.

Snape resopló, irritado.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- No.- respondió Hermione, irritada ella también.- Harry era un Horcrux de Voldemort, pero Voldemort no lo sabía. Harry fue hasta quien-tú-sabes para que lo matase, pero cuando éste le envió un _Avada Kedavra_ , mató a su parte de alma en vez de a Harry.

Severus se apaciguó al escuchar la explicación. Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido. Pasado un rato, volvió a indagar:

\- ¿Viajar al pasado?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la casa mágica.

\- Vengo del 2004.- dijo con voz estrangulada.- Mi yo de diecinueve años está en Gran Bretaña.

Severus tomo una gran inhalación. Aquello explicaba que se hubiese quedado aquí, en vez de volver a casa... si era cierto lo que decía. Y también podría explicar el aspecto más maduro de la joven mujer. Sin embargo...

\- ¿Decidisteis retroceder cinco años para salvarme de la muerte, porque sentíais estar en deuda conmigo?- preguntó, desconfiado.- ¿Qué deuda?

La bruja ancló una mirada irritada en el rostro de Snape, y respondió:

\- Por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Por lo que hiciste para derrotar a Voldemort.

La mueca de desdén que tanto había utilizado en el pasado volvió a aparecer en los labios del Slytherin.

\- Lo hice por Lily, como vosotros ya debéis de saber. No lo hice por vosotros, ni por la Orden del Fénix, ni por el Bien Mundial.

\- Aún así,- respondió Hermione, suavizando su expresión- te debemos mucho. A Harry le afectaron mucho tus recuerdos.

\- Ah, ¿sí?- comentó Snape con sorna, pero la joven pudo detectar la pregunta por debajo del sarcasmo.

\- Su segundo hijo se llama Albus Severus...

La mueca de incredulidad del Slytherin dio paso a una seriedad momentánea, que intentó disimular con un bufido de desdén. Pero no hizo ningún comentario corrosivo.

Ahora que tenía al hombre delante, Hermione sentía la necesidad de confesarle que habían visto muchos recuerdos de su pasado, y muy íntimos. Aunque sospechaba que aquello no le haría ni maldita gracia.

\- Tus recuerdos...

Snape frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

Hermione se quedó muda, mirándole bobamente. Hacía tiempo que nadie la llamaba “señorita Granger”. “Hermione”, “'Mione”, “Profesora Granger”... pero no “señorita Granger”. Snape hizo otra mueca de desdén.

\- O debería decir, ¿señora Weasley? O quizás, ¿señora Potter?

Severus se dio cuenta de que se había ido demasiado lejos cuando vio la cara dolida de su antigua alumna. _Snivellus_ se enfadó consigo mismo. Delante de una persona que venía de su pasado, se estaba comportando tal y como lo hacía en el pasado. El hombre cerró los ojos y acarició la frente con una mano.

\- Lo siento, señorita...- y se enmudeció, no sabiendo cómo hacer para no volver a meter la pata.

\- Llámame Hermione.- dijo la bruja, respirando con cierta dificultad.- No soy una señorita. Y a pesar de haber sido la novia de... bueno; simplemente, decidí no convertirme en “señora Weasley”. Y Harry es más como un hermano. Y además aquí todos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente. ¿Por qué le había dado tantos detalles sobre su vida privada? A Snape le daba igual su vida amorosa. Pero Hermione sabía tanto de la vida personal del propio Snape que... bueno, bien podía compartir algo ella misma. ¿Verdad?

_¿Para que sepa que estás libre, y tal?  
_

_Cállate, estúpida._

Hermione frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, se forzó en suavizar su rostro y retomó el hilo de la conversación.

\- Tanto Harry como yo vimos tus recuerdos.- decidió omitir a Luna; bastante tendría Snape con ellos dos.- Creemos que le pasaste a Harry más memorias que los que pretendías...

Severus se puso alerta.

\- Y...- la voz de Hermione se quebró. No podía; al fin y al cabo no podía...

\- ¿Qué visteis?

La joven no tuvo valor para mirarle a la cara. La voz de Snape había sonado preocupada; como si temiese saber qué recuerdos eran los que habían visto. Hermione cruzó sus brazos.

\- Demasiado.- respondió, volviendo a morderse una de las uñas.

A Severus le bastó eso para tener una muy buena idea de qué memorias eran los que habían visto.

\- Joder.- susurró, y se dejó caer encima de un tronco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Un Corbeau devant moi croasse_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Segunda escena de Severus y Claude: _On my own_ de **Ashes Remain**  
>  -Escena de Severus en el campo: _Alive_ de **Sia** y _Primavera_ de **Vivaldi**  
>  -Escena de Severus y Hermione: _O Amor em Paz_ de **João Gilberto**


	3. D'un sommeil plus tranquille à mes Amours rêvant

_A Severus le bastó eso para tener una muy buena idea de qué memorias eran los que habían visto._

_\- Joder.- susurró, y se dejó caer encima de un tronco._

**Septiembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Durante un largo rato, Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada. Snape seguía sentado encima del tronco, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, y el codo que sujetaba la mano apoyado en una rodilla. Su negra cabellera le tapaba el rostro parcialmente.

\- Eran... recuerdos bastante íntimos.- dijo Hermione al final.

Snape dejó caer el brazo, pero no levantó la mirada. Parecía intentar esconder su cara.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?- exigió saber.

Hermione tragó saliva.

\- Tus días de mortífago… los aurores...

La mano de Snape se cerró en un puño.

\- Tus días de estudiante… y Lily...

Snape cerró los ojos. Hermione dudó unos instantes antes de seguir hablando.

\- Tus días de profesor... y de espía...

Volvió a abrirlas, pero continuó mudo.

\- Y... - una pausa dubitativa, avergonzada.- Y Lola...

Las mejillas de Snape se tiñeron de un rojo muy elocuente, y levantó la palma de su mano para parar las explicaciones. Hermione también se sintió azorada, y apartó su vista hacia un punto indefinido. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, incómoda. _Lola._ Sus propias memorias la traicionaron, y el bochorno le puso las mejillas en fuego. De repente, era muy consciente de la presencia de Snape, el profesor de sus fantasías, y que aún no había dicho nada. Era como si su piel pudiese _notar_ el cuerpo del hombre, aunque estuviese a metro y medio de ella. Hermione tragó saliva. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

Deseó fervientemente que Severus Snape nunca utilizase la legilimancia con ella.

xxoOoxx

El corazón le daba patadas contra el pecho. Severus se tapó la cara con ambas manos e inclinó aún más la cabeza, corriendo una cortina de pelo entre él y Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter habían visto los recuerdos de sus visitas al _Moulin Rouge._ Pero, ¿cuál de ellas? ¿todas? ¿las más decadentes? ¿o las más convencionales? Severus se acordó de la última visita que hizo, y le costó contener un gruñido. Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. No podía haber sido nadie más, ¿verdad? Pero no. Severus ya sabía que tenía el peor karma de todo el planeta.

Quería saber exactamente cuánto habían visto, pero no podía ni mirarla a la cara, mucho menos preguntarle nada. Severus se restregó las palmas contra la cara y por primera vez desde que se había despertado, utilizó la oclumancia. “Más tarde”, se dijo. En otro momento. En otro momento, usaría la legilimancia y sabría cuál era la extensión del daño. El silencio se estaba convirtiendo en pesado, y necesitaba obtener otras respuestas. Snape separó las palmas de su cara y ergió la cabeza con lentitud.

\- ¿Es por mis recuerdos que... decidisteis evitar mi muerte?

Oyó cómo la bruja se llenaba los pulmones de aire.

xxoOoxx

\- ¿Es por mis recuerdos que... decidisteis evitar mi muerte?

Hermione hinchó sus pulmones, retuvo el aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

\- Tus recuerdos... nos demostraron que lo diste todo por luchar contra Voldemort. Da igual que fuese únicamente por Lily Evans.- se apresuró en añadir.- Lo sacrificaste todo por cumplir con tu cometido de espía, y por proteger a Harry. Incluso... tuviste que matar a Dumbledore contra tu propia voluntad.

“Por eso, y porque necesitaba verte vivo”, añadió la bruja para sí misma. Snape había desviado su mirada hacia el lado opuesto. Hermione sabía que se había dado cuenta de que la había llamado Lily “Evans”, y no “Potter”.

\- Harry y yo creímos que... te merecías una segunda oportunidad. Y que esa oportunidad teníamos que dártela nosotros, porque estábamos en deuda contigo. Siempre estuviste ayudándonos de entre las sombras. A pesar de que...

La voz de Hermione se apagó, y Snape restregó sus párpados con la palma de sus manos. Con un suspiro, el hombre comentó:

\- Quién lo hubiera adivinado...

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, ambos mirando a la hierba que pisaban. De repente, Snape volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- No es que os diese muchas razones para querer salvarme la vida. En mi defensa sólo puedo decir que ser profesor no es tan fácil como piensan los alumnos. No sabes lo cansinos e irritantes que pueden llegar a ser los adolescentes.

Hermione se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo sé.

Snape la miró inquisitivamente. Hermione desvió la mirada y habló.

\- Ya sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser dar clases a niños y a adolescentes. He sido profesora de Encantamientos en Hogwarts durante casi un año, y casi muero en el intento.

Severus respondió con una media sonrisa.

\- Tú, al menos, fuiste a Hogwarts porque querías, ¿no?- le preguntó el hombre, y volvió a poner cara seria.- Yo empecé como profesor porque Dumbledore me quería tener cerca... para ampararme, y para vigilarme.

\- Yo tampoco tuve muchas opciones.- dijo Hermione. Uno de sus dedos gordos empezó a acariciar los otros dedos de la mano. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de hablarle abiertamente?- Yo... no encontraba trabajo por ningún lado, y... me echaron del único trabajo que encontré.

Severus levantó una ceja: el tono de Granger había sido grave. El mago dudó entre preguntarle el por qué y no preguntarle, pero Granger le había picado la curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirió finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué no encontrabas trabajo? ¿Y por qué te echaron del que tenías? Eras la bruja más lista de tu generación...

Hermione bufó con acidez, y procedió a sentarse en la hierba.

\- Ser lista no lo es todo... me pedían experiencia. Y yo creo que no tener ni _contactos_ ni un pene también tuvo algo que ver.- añadió con amargura.

Severus miró a la bruja, perplejo. ¿De dónde venía ese veneno? Desde luego, la chica había cambiado. Justo cuando Severus pensaba que la Gryffindor no hablaría más, ella continuó con sus explicaciones.

\- Y... el trabajo en el que estaba... Era camarera en el Caldero Chorreante.

\- ¿Camarera?- le salió a Severus.- ¿No hiciste estudios superiores?

\- Sí, en Encantamientos.- respondió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.- Pero ya te lo he dicho, no me contrataban en ningún lado. Mejor trabajar de camarera que no tener ningún sueldo.

La bruja suspiró, se sentó en un tronco y continuó.

\- Hacía unos cuatro años que vivía en La Madriguera... Ron y yo estábamos juntos.- añadió, aunque no hiciese falta.- Harry también vivía con nosotros; es el marido de Ginny.

Severus estaba empezando a atar cabos.

\- Me metieron directamente en su familia, ¿entiendes? A los diecinueve ya vivía en La Madriguera- dijo Hermione, con un ligero tono desesperado.- Me querían mucho, pero... me querían demasiado; no sé si me explico.

Hermione se explicaba, pero Severus no entendía. ¿Qué podría tener de malo ser querido? ¿acaso prefería haber estado en su lugar; sin ser querido por nadie?

Hermione percibió la incomprensión de su antiguo profesor, y continuó explicándose con más urgencia.

\- Me querían, pero también querían que yo actuase de una manera concreta. Que tuviese un rol concreto, ¿sabes? Que fuese lo que ellos esperaban que yo fuese. Mis estudios, mi carrera... lo respetaban, siempre y cuando fuese una novia perfecta cuando llegaba a La Madriguera. ¿Entiendes? ¡Querían que me casase con Ron! Que me gustasen los niños, y cocinar, y maquillarme... Me tenían afecto, pero se habían hecho una imagen de mí que les gustaba, sin preguntarme si yo quería ser eso... la novia perfecta, la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta... Pero... pero, ¡yo no era así! ¡no soy así! ¡y no me sentía preparada! ¡no quería cargar con el trabajo que supone ser ama de casa, ser madre! ¡ni siquiera sabía si quería ser madre, o ama de casa! Quería hacer más cosas antes, ¿comprendes? Todo fue... demasiado rápido para mí... Quería aprovechar mi juventud, descubrir el mundo... tener nuevas experiencias, ponerme a prueba... disfrutar de la vida sin Voldemort... ser autónoma... ampliar mis conocimientos; trabajar en una empresa donde valorasen mis aportaciones, o seguir investigando en el ámbito académico... desarrollar nuevos encantamientos... Pero claro; todo eso es demasiado _ambicioso_ , demasiado _Slytherin_.- añadió con demasiada amargura. Su propio veneno la pilló de imprevisto, y se calló para que Snape no escuchase un comienzo de llanto en su voz.

Severus estaba empezando a entender un poco. A él también le hubiera gustado haber conocido más mundo, haber seguido estudiando e investigando... si se había metido de mortífago era, en parte, para profundizar en las Artes Oscuras... pero le había tocado vivir una guerra, le había tocado tomar decisiones, y sufrir las consecuencias. Todas aquellas aspiraciones fueron arrancadas de raíz, sus sueños cortados de cuajo, y se había encontrado obligado a jugarse el cuello cada día y a dar clases a niñatos desinteresados... encerrado en Hogwarts _per saecula saeculorum_ , excepto para meterse en las fauces del lobo.

Durante un largo período de tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La fresca brisa había empezado a enfriarlos, y Severus comentó:

\- Quizá deberíamos volver a donde Claude y Joséphine.

\- Igual estarán dentro de la casa.- dijo Hermione mientras ambos se levantaban. Colocó el hacha contra la pared de la casa, cogió la chaqueta que colgaba de un gancho, sacó su pipa de uno de los bolsillos y se acercó a Snape para ir juntos al otro lado del edificio. Cuando llegó a la altura de su antiguo profesor, éste alzó una mano dubitativa y la posó en el hombro de Hermione, dándole un breve apretón. Hermione sonrió tristemente, adivinando el significado del gesto.

\- Gracias.- le dijo, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde creían que estaban Claude y Joséphine.

xxoOoxx

Los familiares de Fleur Delacour seguían estando en la entrada de la casa, charlando alegremente en francés. Ni Severus ni Hermione eran capaces de descifrar exactamente lo que decían, pero por los gestos que hacían y las caras que ponían, parecían estar hablando de cosas agradables e interesantes. La primera en percibir su venida fue Joséphine, aunque estuviese prácticamente de espaldas a ellos. Comentó algo en francés, a lo cual ambos pusieron una cara picarona. Hermione hizo como que no se dio cuenta, y empezó a rellenar su pipa con peppermary bretón. Severus la miró con los ojos agrandados: ¿Granger fumando en pipa?

\- Severus, Hermione.- dijo Claude, sonriendo con picardía.- Entremos adentro...- giró su cara hacia Snape, acertando exactamente dónde estaba.- Joséphine te enseñará las varitas que tiene.

Severus notó cómo Granger le echaba una mirada de curiosidad, con la pipa entre los labios. Tenía una cerilla encendida en una mano, cerca de la peppermary, y la otra mano protegía la llama de la suave brisa. Por unos instantes, Severus creyó ver aquel pequeño fuego reflejado en los ojos color miel de la joven. Pero el espejismo a penas duró unos instantes; Hermione bajó la mirada, aspiró por la boquilla y, cuando la pipa se encendió satisfactoriamente, apagó la llama de la cerilla murmurando un encantamiento. Severus parpadeó repetidamente y siguió a Claude, que sonreía como si hubiese visto la escena. El Slytherin frunció el entrecejo y entró en la choza.

La decoración del salón no parecía propia de una señora de la edad y el estatus social de Joséphine. Severus esperaba encontrarse sofás revestidos de tela y con accesorios de encaje, teteras y tazas de cerámica blanca con motivos florales y una mecedora de madera con un cojín en el asiento. Lejos de eso, la sala parecía la mezcla entre una despensa de objetos mágicos y la alcoba de un druida celta: había todo tipo de plantas secándose, colgadas, en las paredes del salón; pieles de osos, lobos y zorros decoraban los muros y el suelo. Estanterías llenas de libros antiguos compartían sitio con baldas repletas de tarros con frutos secos, huesos, garras, pelos, picos y otros elementos varios. Y lo que en un principio parecía un montículo de palos se averó ser parte de la reserva de varitas de Joséphine. Nada que ver con las pulcras cajitas ordenadas de Ollivander.

Los cuatro se sentaron al rededor de una larga y gruesa mesa de madera, en unas sillas del mismo material que, a pesar de su aspecto tosco, resultaron ser tan cómodos como mullidos sofás; cortesía de la anciana. Joséphine dio tres palmadas y las varitas levitaron hasta depositarse en frente de la anciana bruja. Ésta hizo un movimiento con su dedo, y las varitas empezaron a desfilar delante de ella. La señora las observó con mucha concentración; después de descartar cuatro varitas, le ofreció la quinta a Snape para que lo probase. El Slytherin realizó un movimiento de varita, pero ésta no reaccionó. Joséphine LaFontaine chascó la lengua y volvió a inspeccionar las varitas que tenía.

Media hora y tres cuartos de varitas después, Severus aún no tenía una varita adjudicada. La anciana había empezado a irritarse un poco, y miraba enfurruñada a sus creaciones, como si fuesen nietos revoltosos.

\- ¿De qué materiales están hechos las varitas?- comentó Severus, para hacer tiempo.- Son diferentes a los que solía hacer Ollivander, ¿no?

\- Sí.- respondió Hermione.- Las maderas utilizadas son parecidas, pero los núcleos difieren. Utiliza más combinaciones. Cuerno de unicornio, pelo de _korrigan,_ pelo de _veela,_ escamas de dragón y de sirena... No utiliza plumas de fénix, pero sí plumas de grifo.

\- En una época estuvo utilizando pelos de la cola de un centauro.- comentó Claude.- Pero sólo había conseguido llevarse bien con uno, y cuando murió, se quedó con las manos vacías. Creo que el centauro se dejaba porque estaba enamorado de Joséphine...- añadió, con una sonrisa picarona.

\- _Homañ!-_ exclamó la anciana, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Ésta.- repitió en inglés, y le tendió a Snape una larga varita oscura.

Pero tampoco surtió efecto. Frustrada, la pequeña anciana escudriñó largamente al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado. Justo cuando Severus empezó a sentirse incómodo, a Joséphine se le iluminó la cara y saltó de su silla. Atravesó el comedor casi corriendo, con su enmarañada cabellera gris flotando tras ella, y desapareció detrás de una puerta, sin ni siquiera molestarse en cerrarlo tras de sí. Momentos después, volvió con tres varitas en sus manos. Se sentó en su silla, miró solemnemente a Snape y ancló de nuevo su mirada en los tres objetos. Después de una pausa, sentenció:

\- Ésta.

Severus alargó la mano para coger la varita, y según acercaba sus dedos sintió el calor que irradiaba la varita. Nada más cogerlo entre sus dedos, la varita sacó chispas de color blanco. Severus sonrió. Ésa sería su nueva varita. ¡Por fin volvía a tener una! Se giró para hablar con Claude, y le dijo:

\- ¿Te importa preguntarle de qué está hecho?

Sin embargo, no fue Joséphine la que respondió.

\- Madera de roble, veintinueve centímetros y medio, pelo de _korrigan._ \- respondió Granger, que miraba la varita con una cara muy extraña.

\- La primera de la clase vuelve a aparecer.- dijo Severus con una media sonrisa.- ¿Ya has aprendido a distinguir las varitas a simple vista?

-Aún no.- respondió Hermione seriamente, y deslizó su mirada desde la varita hasta la anciana, y luego la clavó en Snape.- Pero esa varita la conozco. Es la única varita que me ha salido bien hasta ahora.

Severus miró fíjamente a la joven, más impresionado de lo que dejaba ver su cara. ¿Aquella varita la había hecho Granger? ¿Con tres meses de aprendizaje ya había sido capaz de crear una varita? Quizás debiera plantearse en serio convertirse en fabricante de varitas...

\- Impresionante.- comentó el Slytherin con una voz cuidadosamente monótona, pero honesta.- Parece que tienes talento con esto.

\- Ésa es la única varita que me ha salido bien.- repitió la joven, pero Snape notó que se había sonrojado de satisfacción.

Claude tenía una media sonrisa indescifrable.

**Octubre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Era otro día de relativo calor otoñal. Hermione se sentó en un tronco caído he inspeccionó el contenido de su mochila. Estaba medio llena de setas. Cansada, cerró los ojos y alargó la cara hacia el sol: hacía frío cuando pegaba el viento. Sus pensamientos vagaron a la deriva.

Snape había continuado viviendo en la cueva encantada, pero solía pasar a menudo por la casa de Joséphine, acompañado de Heka. La anciana y Claude le habían proporcionado ingredientes de pociones y libros sobre el tema, con lo que pasaba los días investigando y experimentando. Cada vez que venía (cada día, por lo general) solía dejar una poción en la casa de Joséphine; era su modo de pagarles por la varita. Los filtros eran generalmente pociones para prevenir y curar enfermedades invernales, muy útiles con el frío que había empezado a hacer. Con el tiempo, Snape había tomado la costumbre de pasar hasta días enteros en compañía de la sabia anciana y su aprendiz. Claude también solía venir con frecuencia, y no era raro que los cuatro acabaran compartiendo comida del mediodía y cena. A veces, aparecía incluso Gabrielle, que no estaba internada en Beauxbatons.

Y poco a poco, el nuevo Snape fue cogiendo sitio al lado del viejo en las memorias de Hermione. Tenía una cara más relajada, más atractiva; sonreía con más frecuencia, y era en general más amable y tranquilo que antes. Ahora tenía una cierta paz interior que carecía anteriormente, y se notaba en su forma de moverse, de hablar, de gesticular. Hermione se alegraba por él, y también por ella y por Harry: a fin de cuentas, parecía que habían tomado una decisión correcta.

Snape las había acompañado al bosque más de una vez, a recoger material. Ellas solían ir a por madera y núcleos de varita, y él a por ingredientes para pociones. El francés de Hermione iba mejorando poco a poco, e incluso Snape empezó a aprender algo.

Aquel sábado también habían ido los tres juntos, con la adición de Gabrielle y Cassiopeia. Estaban recogiendo setas; algunas para comerlas, otras para las pociones de Snape... un día tranquilo y productivo.

Una sombra se colocó entre el sol y la cara de Hermione, que abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Cansada?- le preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Severus. La joven subió los hombros, intentando disimular el efecto que aquella voz tenía en ella.

\- No.- respondió Hermione.- Pero he decidido tomar un pequeño descanso.

La brisa jugaba con las húmedas hojas del suelo, y a veces, el viento conseguía levantar unos cuantos y juguetear con ellos. Ambos ingleses estaban mirando el suelo, que al estar cubierto de hojas, parecía una alfombra ocre. Severus se sentó junto a Hermione, y se maravilló ante la sencilla familiaridad del gesto.

No podía decir que se conociesen de verdad. Sí, él había sido su (malvado) profesor, y ella su (irritante) estudiante, pero aquello parecía un pasado lejano, un pasado envuelto en una neblina borrosa, una vida anterior. Severus miró a la joven de reojo. Tenía sus ojazos castaños fijos en algún punto lejano, escondido entre los árboles. Estaba seria; una seriedad serena. La mente en vete a saber dónde. Severus se dijo, por enésima vez, que aquella Hermione no tenía nada que ver con la estudiante que tuvo antaño. Aunque... ¿qué sabía él realmente cómo era Granger?

Y sin embargo, qué sencillo era sentarse a su lado, de igual a igual. Sin necesidad de decir nada. Disfrutando de los débiles rayos del sol, y dejando que la brisa jugase con su pelo negro. Qué sencillo, qué natural, qué agradable. Y qué rápidamente se había acostumbrado a aquella Granger, o Hermione, como ahora la llamaba. Ya podía incluso identificar qué olor tenía; una agradable mezcla entre peppermary y lo que suponía que era ella misma.

Como adivinando qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, Hermione había sacado su pipa del bolsillo y estaba rellenándolo con la dulce droga. Severus sintió curiosidad.

\- ¿Hace mucho que fumas?- le preguntó.- No recuerdo que lo hicieses en Hogwarts. ¿O fumabas de escondidas?

Hermione le regaló una divertida sonrisa.

\- Hace poco que he empezado. Poco más de un año. Y no me digas nada sobre mi salud, que ya lo sé.- añadió, mirándole de reojo.

\- A estas edades, claro que sí.- le respondió Severus con una leve sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en aplomo.- Pero no es muy buena señal que necesites fumar peppermary para relajarte...

Hermione encendió la pipa y aspiró de ella hasta asegurarse de que no se apagaría.

\- Ya lo sé.- respondió la Gryffindor, neutramente.- Por eso fumo en pipa, en parte. Tengo entendido que es menos dañino que fumar con cigarrillos... De todas formas, he empezado a fumar menos. Ya no lo necesito tanto.- añadió, y le regaló una sonrisa tímida, que Severus imitó sin darse cuenta.

\- Aún así...- comentó Hermione.- … no quita que la peppermary sea agradable de fumar. Creo que he empezado a fumarlo por gusto, más que por lo que me hace.- añadió, y ensanchó la sonrisa.- ¿Quieres probar?

¿Para qué aclararle a la chavala que ya conocía el gusto y los efectos de la peppermary, y que había dejado de fumarlo porque de todas formas, había necesitado drogas más duras para poder dormir? Severus asintió tranquilamente y cogió la pipa entre manos. Elegante utensilio. Le dió una calada, saboreó el aroma de la planta y expulsó el humo con serena elegancia. Cuando volvió la vista a Hermione para devolverle la pipa, se encontró con sus grandes ojos castaños clavados en su cara, y su corazón le dió un golpe contra el pecho. La expresión de la joven era indescifrable, aunque creyó ver una chispa de algo en sus ojos, algo que le hizo humedecer los labios.

\- ¿No es la primera vez que fumas, verdad?- afirmó, más que preguntó, la joven. Seguía con la mirada clavada en él, pero su rostro se había vuelto afable.

Severus respondió con un “hm” afirmativo. No se fiaba de su voz.

\- Esta peppermary es bretona.- comentó Hermione, fijando su mirada en las ramas de los árboles, que estaban cada vez más pelados.

\- Hace mucho que no fumo.- le repondió Severus.- No sabría diferenciar si viene de Irlanda, de Bretaña o de Marte.

A Hermione se le escapó una risita, y cambió de tema.

\- ¿Has encontrado todas las setas que querías?- le preguntó.- Yo te he recogido algunas, pero la mayoría de las que he cogido son para comer.

\- Me gustaría seguir buscando un poco más.- reconoció Severus.- Aunque sí que he encontrado bastantes de las que quería. La lluvia de ayer ha sido de gran ayuda.

\- Te enseñaré las que he encontrado.- comentó Hermione, y se agachó para rebuscar en la mochila, rozando la pierna del hombre con su mano, sin querer. Severus parpadeó, atónito. Había sido por casualidad, pero aquel contacto resultó ser placentero. Como una gozosa estrella fugaz. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, imitó la postura de Hermione para rebuscar en la mochila y colocó su mano encima de una de las manos de la joven, que sujetaba el borde de la apertura.

\- Déjame ver.- comentó Severus con naturalidad, mientras disfrutaba de aquel renovado contacto. Hermione pareció estar perpleja por unos instantes, pero aceptó su gesto con rapidez, sin preguntas ni titubeos. El ambiente no se volvió tenso; casi hasta al contrario. Severus sonrió para sí mismo.

Qué sencillo. Qué natural. Qué agradable. De ahora en adelante, sabía que a Hermione le importaba tan poco como a Claude que se comportase de un modo táctil. Se sintió aliviado. El roce humano casual había resultado ser una de las cosas bellas que había descubierto en su renacimiento.

Hermione pareció tiritar.

**Noviembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

El tiempo se había vuelto más fresco y lluvioso, las noches más largas y los días más oscuros. Hermione se sentía dichosa, en su elemento: estudiando, avanzando, mejorando. Joséphine era un cielo, Claude visitaba con frecuencia, y hasta había presenciado una de las raras sonrisas de Gabrielle. La casa había terminado por aceptar a Snape, que ya prácticamente se alojaba en aquel hogar. El edificio había añadido una habitación extra por arte de magia, y Snape ya había trasladado sus escasas pertenencias y Heka a su nueva habitación. Hermione se sentía cada día más a gusto con él, que mostraba un lado tranquilo y pausado tan atractivo como la orgullosa rigidez del Profesor Snape.

Hermione bostezó y murmuró un hechizo que mantendría su cuerpo caliente. Estaba al borde del acantilado en el que se hallaba la cueva donde Snape había estado viviendo, y donde él y Claude habían añadido un laboratorio. Hermione había quedado hoy con Snape para poder curiosear con los brebajes y los utensilios del antiguo profesor de Pociones. El cielo estaba despejado, de un color azul frío que llegaba hasta el horizonte. Hacía un viento relativamente fuerte que producía ondas en la superficie de la mar, ondas que se rompían en olas contra las rocas del acantilado. De repente, Hermione notó una presencia detrás de ella y se giró. Era Severus Snape, vestido con una de las capas grises de Joséphine. Los latidos de Hermione aceleraron, aunque intentó que no se reflejase en su cara. Severus se acercó hasta la bruja.

\- Buenos días, Hermione.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío. Esa voz era criminal.

\- Buenos días.

Tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

\- Hace buen tiempo, ¿verdad? - comentó Severus.- Casi no da ganas de entrar en la cueva.

Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó a él. El hombre le ofreció su brazo, que ella agarró, y los apareció en la cueva. El interiorde la gruta se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a sus aposentos de Hogwarts, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione. El viento no entraba tras la barrera mágica de la entrada, y todo lo que veía le parecía acogedor a la joven: la mullida alfombra, la cama que ella misma había creado y que Severus utilizaba cuando se quedaba hasta tarde, la estufa de carbón que ahora funcionaba exclusivamente a base de magia... todo.

\- El laboratorio está más adentro.- informó Severus con una voz que parecía el ronroneo de una pantera negra. Hermione sintió cosquilleos bajo la nuca. Era curioso, sentía el inexplicable impulso de apoyarse contra el hombre y dejarse llevar por el sueño, envuelto en su calor corporal y su olor agradable y la vibración de su voz en su caja torácica.

\- ¿Hermione?- la pregunta de Severus funcionó como un chasquido, y la bruja salió de su ensoñación con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. El hombre le lanzó una mirada extraña. ¿Se abría dado cuenta? _Oh, no, por Merlín._

\- Por aquí.- dijo el mago, con una última mirada a Hermione. Había vuelto a ver una chispa en los ojos de la joven, una chispa de algo más profundo que no estaba seguro de querer descubrir. Y por unos instantes, el aire se había tornado magma en sus pulmones.

xxoOoxx

Él y Granger habían pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo absortos en el fascinante mundo de las pociones, y se encontraban sentados en dos mullidos sillones verdes que Claude le había regalado. Hacía ya unos cuantos minutos que estaban absortos en un cómodo silencio, pero Severus no podía evitar echarle miradas de reojo a la joven. Granger era guapa, por qué negarlo, y el pelo relativamente corto la favorecía. La cara de Hermione tenía arrugas que, en su opinión, más tenían que ver con el estrés y las penurias que había vivido durante la guerra civil que con los cinco años que habían envejecido su cuerpo. Al final, no pudo aguantar más he hizo la pregunta que le quemaba la lengua desde el día en que la había visto cortando madera para Joséphine.

\- Hermione...

La joven le miró con ojos vidriosos, todavía anclados en algún pensamiento lejano.

\- Hermione, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?

La bruja se revolvió en su sillón, repentinamente incómoda. Pero ella conocía tantos secretos íntimos de aquel hombre, ¿cómo podía rehusar responderle?

\- Adelante.

\- Por qué... - Severus parpadeó lentamente.- ¿... por qué te quedaste en La Madriguera, si te sentías tan incómoda con lo que te exigían?

La cara de Hermione se volvió cenicienta. Quizás no debiera haber hecho esa pregunta. La bruja desvió la mirada hacia sus uñas y empezó a inspeccionarlas distraídamente mientras buscaba una respuesta.

\- La verdad... a esas alturas eran ya como mi familia. Los quería, ¿sabes? - soltó, levantando la mirada y como desafiándolo a atreverse a contradecirle.- Y sin ellos... estaría sola. Mis padres... tengo una relación difícil con ellos.- añadió, respondiendo la muda pregunta de Severus.- Y tengo otros amigos pero... no pensaba tener suficiente confianza como para pedirles que viviésemos juntos.- Hermione dibujó una media sonrisa triste en su cara; si hubiese sido consciente antes del enorme corazón que tenía Luna, quizás hubiera dejado La Madriguera más pronto... o quizás no. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Los dedos de Severus estaban trazando líneas contra su rodilla, y Hermione se sintió peligrosamente fascinada por el movimiento. Aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando.

\- Pero yo... bueno; la opinión de los Weasley y de Harry siempre me había importado mucho, ¿sabes? Quería ser aceptada por ellos.- un silencio, para recuperar la estabilidad de su voz, y continuó.- Los Weasley se habían convertido en mi familia. Pero me exigían ser lo que ellos querían que yo fuese... al final...- apretó los párpados con fuerza y respiró hondo.- ... sucumbí; intenté llegar a la altura de sus expectativas y... dejé que me quedara embarazada...

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso a Snape? A Severus Snape, por el amor de Merlín. Pero Hermione también se sentía un poco aliviada de poder hablar de aquello. Luna no estaba ya para oír sus inquietudes, así que la joven Gryffindor agradecía poder desahogarse.

Granger se había callado; claramente para volver a calmar sus emociones. Severus le concedió el tiempo que necesitaba, y apartó la vista de ella. No sabía qué decir. Él no era como Claude... aunque en aquellos momentos, deseaba serlo. Después de un rato, Hermione continuó hablando, la cara ya más neutra.

\- Después de mucho pensar... aborté. Prefería no tener un hijo a... a tenerlo sin estar completamente convencida de que quería tenerlo.- la voz de Hermione había tomado fuerza.- Cuando lo supieron en mi trabajo, me echaron. Y... no me echaron de La Madriguera, pero me fui, porque... bueno, es obvio por qué. Lo dejé con Ron, y desde entonces no lo he visto.- su voz se quebró. Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado que hubiesen pasado de otra manera... pero la verdad era que no quería hacer frente a los asuntos que había dejado pendientes en La Madriguera. Hermione buscó los grandes ojos negros de Severus, los ojos de ciervo que parecían profundos como túneles. Y al fondo de aquellos túneles vio una chispa de luz, una chispa de aceptación, una mano tendida. Hermione parpadeó rápidamente y bajó la visa hacia sus manos, acurrucados en su regazo. Se sentía extrañamente aliviada de saber que su antiguo profesor no reprobaba sus acciones y decisiones.

Volvieron a caer en un silencio confortable. Severus se acomodó en su sillón con una media sonrisa triste. Esta Hermione Granger estaba resultando ser muy interesante… más que la estudiante de Gryffindor que había sido. Azorado por sus pensamientos, se levantó con brusquedad y se fue hasta la boca de la cueva, consciente de los bellos y vivos ojos castaños que lo seguían con la mirada.

**Diciembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Por fin había empezado a nevar. Los copos de nieve caían como bailando al son de un elegante pero triste vals, como si fuesen las partículas de una luna que se deshace en delicado polvo. Aunque no nevase lo suficiente como para emblanquecer la tierra, Hermione agradecía aquella muestra de invierno. En aquellos momentos, se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de Joséphine, cerca de una hoguera que calentaba todo el hogar. Era una sensación muy agradable estar en un lugar tan caliente y acogedor mientras caía nieve tras las ventanas, y el día oscurecía temprano. El ruido que hacía la madera al quemarse tenía a Hermione hipnotizada, y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje exterior.

\- ¿Admirando la meteorología continental?- oyó que decía la vibrante voz de Snape. Hermione sonrió, pero no despegó su mirada de donde estaba anclada. Severus volvió a hablar:

\- ¿Reflexionando sobre la insoportable levedad del ser?

Hermione sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia el mago. Qué grato que Snape utilizase el humor para buscar complicidad, y no para herir.

\- No. Estaba pensando que... bueno, mañana es Nochevieja.

El Slytherin cambió su semblante por uno de triste calma.

\- ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?- comentó con suavidad. Hermione volvió a mirar por la ventana.

\- Mañana será la séptima Nochevieja consecutiva que no celebro con mis padres...

Severus notó el tono ausente de la joven bruja y apretó sus labios con brevedad.

\- ¿No te perdonaron?

\- No es eso.- respondió la Gryffindor, mordiéndose una uña.- Entendieron que lo hice por su bien, y por el mío. Pero... no les avisé, ¿sabes? Tomé yo sola todas las decisiones, y no consulté con ellos. Les borré la memoria, les cambié la identidad y los mandé a Australia. Después de eso...- Hermione parpadeó varias veces.- ...ya nada es igual.

La bruja sintió una mano reconfortante en su hombro; la fina y elegante mano de Snape. Estaba caliente, y su calor se irradiaba a través de su túnica hasta la piel de la joven. Hermione notó más que nunca la parte del cuerpo que tocaba aquella mano grande, alargada, elegante, atractiva; viril y femenina a la vez. Tenía la gracia de un aristócrata. Unas manos tan calientes... por unos instantes, la bruja fue muy consciente del espacio entre Severus y ella; como si estuviese más caliente que el resto del aire de la sala. Los latidos de Hermione se aceleraron un poco.Intentó poner una cara neutra y sonrió tristemente a su dueño para agradecer el gesto con el que había querido reconfortarla.

Severus tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta que había atado en la nuca. Hermione se quedó mirando a su elegante mandíbula, y a su cuello expuesto. En Hogwarts solía cubrirlo con su mojigata sotana, y aquí, sólo podía apreciarlo cuando tenía el pelo recogido. Objetivamente, no podía negar que tenía un cuello _interesante_. El mismo Severus era _interesante_ , por qué negarlo. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma... Snape también había tenido su atractivo con sus hábitos negros. La bruja deslizó su mirada hasta la nuez del mago, que se movió cuando su dueño tragó saliva, y disparó sus ojos hasta la cara de Severus. Por unos instantes, temió haber sido demasiado descarada. No obstante, lo único que hizo el Slytherin fue pestañear repetidamente. El semblante del mago era serio.

\- Desgraciadamente... así es la vida.- comentó él con una voz tranquila, grave y vibrante, hipnotizando la atención de Hermione. ¿De qué habían estado hablando...? A, sí. Sus padres... Hermione frunció el entrecejo y apartó la vista hacia la ventana. Severus sentenció:

\- Algunas de nuestras acciones no tienen perdón ni remedio... aunque no fuesen hechas con malicia. Tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello.

La sonrisa de Hermione era tan triste que era más una mueca pensativa que una sonrisa. Había vuelto a apartar la mirada de la ventana y tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de Snape. Él era una persona adecuada para hablar de acciones sin perdón ni remedio... y sin embargo, había decidido seguir viviendo y permitirse vivir feliz. Sus grandes ojos negros eran húmedos y profundos y absorbían la atención de la bruja; y aunque confiaba en que Snape no estaba utilizando sus dotes de legilimante, intuía que el mago sabía qué era lo que había estado pensando. Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda, y volvió a anclar su mirada en la nieve exterior.

\- Tú ya te has redimido.- le comentó Hermione lúgubremente.

Snape levantó una elegante ceja negra.

\- ¿Redimido?

Hermione suspiró y elaboró sus palabras.

\- Por lo de Lily, y James Potter, y tus crímenes como mortífago... los has redimido con todo lo que has hecho y has sufrido durante veinte años.

Severus observó a la bruja con mucha seriedad.

\- ¿Acaso mi sufrimiento y mi dedicación resucitó, o resucitará a los muertos?- dijo con cierta dureza.

Hermione tragó saliva y desvió su mirada hacia el pecho de Snape.

\- No.- susurró.

\- Como he dicho antes,- comentó Severus con una voz más suave que la anterior,- hay acciones que no tienen ni perdón ni remedio. Durante mucho tiempo, estuve convencido de que con mi sufrimiento limpiaría mis pecados. Pero ya no estoy tan seguro. Que yo sufra o no, nadie puede deshacer lo que he hecho.

Hermione notó el deje de amargura que el Slytherin no había podido disimular, y sintió que su corazón se comprimía. ¿Acaso no había salvación?

\- Sin embargo...- añadió el mago.- Creo que ahora veo las cosas de otro modo.

La joven Gryffindor le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

\- Aunque no podamos enderezar el pasado... podemos enderezar el presente, y prepararnos para el futuro. Aprender de nuestros errores, e intentar no volver a cometerlos.- afirmó Severus, perdiendo él también la mirada entre los copos de nieve.- Y permitirnos ser felices a pesar de arrepentirnos de nuestros errores...

Hermione llevaba un rato mirando seriamente el rostro de su antiguo profesor. ¿No serían aquellas palabras las mismas susurradas por Claude contra la frente del moreno? Pero poco importaba. Tenían razón. Hermione dibujó una sonrisa insegura y posó su propia mano en el hombro de Snape. Éste salió de su trance y miró la mano que le había dado un apretón a su hombro. Poco a poco, sonrió afablemente y cubrió con su mano los dedos de la bruja, dándole un breve apretón de complicidad, y quemando la piel de la joven. Hermione respondió con una sonrisa similar, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba.

Realmente, se alegraba de que hubiesen decidido salvarle la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _D'un sommeil plus tranquille à mes Amours rêvant_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Hermione hablando sobre La Madriguera: _Numb_ de **Linkin Park**  
> 


	4. Au moins ai-je songé que je vous ai baisée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo.  
> Los capítulos precedentes tenían cambios menores. En éste hay una escena que no había en el original. Estoy cambiando un poco a Snape, que era el personaje que más trabajo me daba. Espero que os sea maś interesante que el anterior. Personalmente prefiero escribirlo así, y creo que va más acorde al tema que quiero tratar en el fic. No dudéis en comentarme qué os parece.  
> ¡Saludos!

_Poco a poco, sonrió afablemente y cubrió con su mano los dedos de la bruja, dándole un breve apretón de complicidad, y quemando la piel de la joven. Hermione respondió con una sonrisa similar, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba._

_Realmente, se alegraba de que hubiesen decidido salvarle la vida._

**???**

La habitación a penas está alumbrada. El fuego consume con parsimonia los restos de madera encendida que yacen en la lumbre.

Hermione no se estraña de estar en esa habitación. Es familiar, aunque no sabe por qué. Tampoco importa. Todo está sumido en el claroscuro.

De repente, golpean en la puerta. ¿Quién será? Hermione la abre. Reconoce el hombre que entra cerrando la puerta. Pelo negro y grasiento, nariz ganchuda, túnica lúgubre. Y un brillo animal en los ojos. Hermione tiene la vaga noción de que debería alarmarse, pero no se alarma. Al contrario, empieza a sentir una conocida presión en la parte inferior de su vientre.

\- Lo de siempre, ¿supongo?- se oye decir a sí misma.- Primero, el dinero.

Sus palabras no se le hacen nada raras. El hombre deposita el dinero encima del escritorio, y se acerca a ella. Su corazón late más fuerte. El hombre alza su mano y le acaricia la mejilla, el cuello, el largo y enmarañado pelo castaño. Un poco estrañada, Hermione mira hacia su hombro. Tiene el pelo de la misma largura que tenía en Hogwarts, y de echo, está vestida de uniforme. Cuando levanta la vista, se da cuenta de que están en la clase de pociones. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

\- No deberías dejar que tus logros académicos se te suban a la cabeza, señorita Granger.- susurró el hombre que tenía delante; cerca, demasiado cerca.- Yo... no tolero la... impertinencia... por parte de ningún estudiante. Especialmente... de los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

A Hermione le recorre un escalofrío. Su corazón late con fuerza, respira con dificultad, qué cerca está el Profesor Snape. Puede sentir su calor a través del estrecho espacio de aire entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿de repente no tienes... nada que decir?- ronronea el hombre, que sigue acariciando su cuello con los dedos. La entrepierna de Hermione palpita locamente.

La mano del profesor se desliza de manera que agarra su cuello. No le hace daño, pero el gesto es claro. Hermione se remueve un poco, incómoda. Snape sonríe peligrosamente. Su otra mano se apoya en la cadera de Hermione, agarrándola con autoridad. A Hermione se le escapa un pequeño gemido.

\- Estás castigada.- oye que dice el caliente susurro de su profesor contra la oreja. Hermione tiene un involuntario escalofrío de placer, y Snape suelta una pseudo-risa con su profunda voz. La respiración de Hermione se ha vuelto tan rápida y superficial como la de un conejo.

\- A partir de ahora...- sigue diciendo el profesor de Pociones.- te quedarás aquí después de las clases, _hasta el fin de curso._

El corazón de Hermione ha subido hasta su garganta, lo juraría. La gran mano viril que había estado sujetando su cadera se desliza hacia arriba; poco a poco, poco a poco.

\- He creado una nueva poción...- oye que dice el vibrante susurro del hombre.- ...y necesito un conejillo de indias. Aunque una conejilla me sirve mejor...- añade, y dibuja una media sonrisa burlona, y a Hermione se le pone carne de gallina. Está sudando, tiene calor.

De repente, Snape se acerca hasta apoyarse contra ella, obligándola a echarse un poco para atrás. Hermione nota algo duro y palpitante contra su muslo, y suelta la respiración que ha estado conteniendo. Snape saca la lengua y empieza a dejar un rasto húmedo desde parte de su hombro hasta su oreja. Hermione se estremece y gime de placer. El hombre mordiquea su lóbulo, satisfecho.

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad?- ronronea. Hermione tiene la respiración entrecortada.

Los labios de su profesor dejan la oreja para rozar con picardía la sensitiva piel de su cuello. A veces mordisquea, a veces acaricia con la lengua. Cuando llega hasta la mejilla opuesta, la lame. Hermione suelta un jadeo, y nota cómo el malicioso humor del hombre retumba en sus pulmones.

\- Seguro que hasta te gustará la poción. Putilla...

En vez de sentirse ofendida, Hermione gime de placer. El Profesor Snape está soltando los botones de su uniforme de colegiala.

\- Lo más gracioso...- vuelve a decir la aterciopelada voz del mago.- ... es que no os dáis cuenta de que los profesores nos damos cuenta.- quita la túnica de Hermione con cierta brusquedad y mete su mano por debajo del jersey. La joven suelta el aire con un jadeo.

\- Creéis que no nos damos cuenta... cuando acortáis las faldas y enseñáis muslo... cuando dejáis los botones del cuello abiertos, insinuando escote... cuando acicaláis el pelo... cuando andáis moviendo las caderas... pero nos damos cuenta, sí...

Con cierta brusquedad, Snape estampa su miembro viril contra la entrepierna de Hermione. Un placer inesperado recorre la parte del cuerpo que ha sido asaltado, y Hermione gime.

\- Sois todas unas putillas...- dice el profesor de Pociones, deleitándose en el insulto.- Estarás ansiosa de que un hombre te dé las cachetadas que te mereces, ¿verdad? Los críos que pululan a tu alrededor no tienen lo que hay que tener. Pero...- sus labios han vuelto a pegarse al oído de la colegiala.- ... yo sí que lo tengo...

Vuelve a apretar su miembro contra el sensible centro de Hermione, que jadea.

\- No me digas que no quieres ser castigada...- le dice Snape, con su tono de burla, mientras desliza su otra mano bajo la falda de uniforme.- Estabas pidiendo a gritos que te retuviese, con esa descarada insolencia tuya.- la mano encuentra la mata de pelo que busca, y empieza a jugar con ella con travesura. Hermione gime de pura necesidad; su entrepierna palpita hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Pero el Profesor Snape no le da lo que quiere.

\- Quítate el jersey.- le ordena con brusquedad, y Hermione se lo quita.

Snape hace un chasquido con los dedos y los botones de la blusa blanca de la joven se sueltan mágicamente. Con la respiración agitada, Hermione descubre que su sujetador a desaparecido. Sonriendo con suficiencia, Snape agarra las caderas de la joven con ambas manos y los desliza hacia arriba. La piel de Hermione arde de placer, y más aún cuando las ásperas palmas del hombre se apoderan de sus pechos. La joven gime. Tiene los pezones dolorosamente erguidos. Snape suelta otra risilla de burla.

\- Qué desesperada te veo, señorita Granger... no me puedo creer que te guste tanto que tus profesores te manoseen...

Las piernas de Hermione tiemblan, y Snape aprovecha para empujarla contra su escritorio. Agarra los pezones de su estudiante con los dedos, juguetea con ellos con cierta brusquedad y suelta un bufido de divertida incredulidad: la joven está jadeando, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas encendidas y la boca entreabierta.

\- Serás guarra...- comenta, sonriendo y echándole una mirada hambrienta.

La mente de Hermione está llena de una neblina de gozo que casi ni le deja pensar. Nota que las manos de Snape han dejado sus pechos, que ahora se yerguen por el frío aire que roza sus sensitivos pezones. A penas consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, oye un chasquido más y mira hacia abajo.

La virilidad de su profesor, erecta y orgullosa, pulsa de necesidad. Hermione abre los ojos, las mejillas encendidas, y el Profesor Snape suelta un “hm” de arrogante satisfacción. Sin previo aviso, agarra a la joven por la cintura y la separa del escritorio.

\- Date la vuelta.-le ordena en un susurro, y Hermione, el corazón acelerado, obedece.- Separa las piernas.

En ése momento, Hermione se da cuenta de que está sin bragas.

\- Agáchate.- dice el Profesor Snape autoritariamente, y Hermione apoya sus sudadas palmas en el escritorio.

Las viriles manos del hombre se posan en sus muslos y se deslizan hasta agarrar una nalga cada una. Hermione suelta un pequeño gemido de anticipación, y Snape suelta un bufido arrogante.

\- Puta.- declara rotundamente. Una de sus manos se desliza hasta la abertura de la joven, que está tan húmeda que las gotas se deslizan por sus muslos. El primer contacto de los ásperos dedos de su profesor le envían descargas de placer; Hermione gime y arquea la espalda. Necesita más, pero Snape no se lo da. Desliza su dedo rodeando los labios de la vulva, pero poniendo cuidado en no tocar nunca el pequeño centro nervioso, la guinda del pastel.

\- Profesor...- ruega Hermione.- por favor...

\- Por favor, ¿qué?

Hermione gruñe de frustración.

\- Tóqueme más, señor... tóqueme... ahí...

El profesor suelta una risita burlona.

\- ¿Ahí? ¿dónde?- y desliza sus dedo extremadamente cerca del clítoris.

\- ¡Ahí!- exclama Hermione, frustrada.

\- Ay, ay; señorita Granger... parece que hemos perdido la pomposa elocuencia, ¿eh?- con un movimiento inesperado, introduce la totalidad de su virilidad por el húmedo orificio de la adolescente. Soprendida por la inesperada fuente de placer, Hermione suelta un gritito. Es una polla de adulto, una polla que ocupa la totalidad de su cabidad, estrechándola para complacer el hombre que la usa para su placer. El profesor empieza a sacar su miembro y a volver a introducirlo, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento. El roce, tan dulce en la entrada, envía a Hermione descargas de placer.

\- Nnn...- jadea la muchacha.- Nnnngh...

Al oírla, los movimientos de Snape se vuelven más animales. Su imponente cuerpo se dobla hasta cubrir la arqueada espalda de la joven. Es un hombre maduro y grande, y su pequeño cuerpo de adolescente queda completamente cubierta por él. Los labios del profesor están en la nuca de la chavala, resoplando bufidos de aire caliente que la excitan todavía más. Peron no es suficiente.

\- Pro... Profesor...- gime Hermione.

\- ¿Mm?

\- Por... por favor...

El hombre para el movimiento de sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, niña?

Desesperada, Hermione gime.

\- Tóqueme… tóqueme _ahí…_

El profesor Snape hace un chasquido con la lengua.

\- Pero qué pocos modales tienes, Granger…

De imprevisto, golpea la nalga derecha de la adolescente, como castigo. Pero éso no hace más que aumentar la lívido de Hermione.

\- No tengo por qué tener en cuenta tu placer, putilla. Ruégamelo, y me lo pensaré.

Hermione muerde su labio inferior, fuerte.

\- P-por favor… profesor; por favor…

\- ¿Qué?

\- P-por favor… tóqueme… tóqueme _ahí…_

El hombre se ríe entre dientes.

\- Te temo que no te explicas muy bien, niña. ¿Dónde es _ahí_?

La joven suelta un gemido de frustración.

\- Por favor… el clítoris… acarícieme el clítoris…

Snape la castiga con un golpe seco de cadera, sacando e introduciendo su polla como si fuera un arpón. Hermione gime de placer.

\- Furcia,- escupe el hombre.- Una carita tan inocente y un cuerpo tan lascivo. ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te viesen jadeando por mi polla, pidiéndome que te masturbe? Debería darte vergüenza.

Hermione afirma con la cabeza, la respiración entrecortada. Snape suelta un bufido burlón y desliza su mano derecha hasta el clítoris, que empieza a rozar con movimientos circulatorios. El placer dipara desde la entrepierna de la joven hasta su estómago.

\- Nnn... aannngh!!- tiene la boca abierta, jadeando, los ojos cerrados.

\- Niñata traviesa.- gruñe el Profesor Snape, que vuelve a embestir contra las blancas nalgas de la joven estudiante, esta vez con más urgencia.- Te mereces un buen castigo, por fresca.

Hermione no puede más. La virilidad de su profesor la penetra como un hierro incandescente, duro; pero suave a la vez. La golpea con vigor; golpea esa parte tan profunda y tan placentera que la hace gruñir de placer. Y cada vez que el miembro de Snape roza la entrada de sus labios, destellos de placer le hacen ver estrellas. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, los dedos del hombre se vuelven más insistentes, maltratando su clítoris con unos roces cada vez más exigentes.

\- Nnngh... aaah!

La sobredosis de placer explota en ella; recorre su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica que dura un cierto tiempo, y su cuerpo tiembla compulsivamente. Una parte de su mente registra cómo el profesor que la cubre también tiembla, y nota un chorro de líquido caliente que se escurre por las paredes de su vagina.

Con las piernas temblando, los brazos apoyados en el escritorio y el cuerpo entero lleno de sudor, Hermione a penas se da cuenta de que un muy satisfecho profesor de Pociones le está enseñando un flasquito.

\- Bebe.- le manda, mientras saca su virilidad de la vagina de su estudiante.

\- ¿Qué es, señor?- pregunta la adolescente, medio dormida.

\- He dicho que te lo bebas, señorita Granger.- le responde Snape de un modo cortante, justo antes de que él se beba la poción de otro flasco.

Al principio, no nota nada. Pero poco a poco, se da cuenta que las pulsaciones que se habían ido normalizando vuelven a acelerarse. Y... su entrepierna vuelve a pulsar de necesidad.

Hermione mira atónita a su profesor, que la mira con una arrogante media sonrisa. Su pene también se a erguido, a pesar de estar aún húmedo con los jugos de su estudiante.

\- Agáchate.- le ordena, autoritario.- De rodillas. ¡Vamos!

Hermione obedece, y el profesor acerca su miembro hasta colocarlo contra los labios de la joven.

\- Me lo has ensuciado, pequeña insolente. Límpiamelo.

La joven saca la lengua y le da un tentativo lametazo al orgulloso miembro viril.

xxoOoxx

Hermione Granger se despertó bruscamente, el corazón batiéndole locamente y la entrepierna tan húmeda que no sabía si estaba muy excitada o le había venido la regla. Juraría que había llegado al orgasmo en sus propios sueños. Sueños...

¿Qué diablos había sido ese sueño? ¿pero qué diablos...?

Avergonzada – no, _mortificada_ , frustrada, y con la entrepierna pulsando con saña, Hermione se acurrucó en posición fetal y apretó los muslos entre sí. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba tranquilizar el monstruo que se agitaba en su feminidad. Hermione apretó los labios, terca: _no_ iba a masturbarse. Ni pensarlo.

_¿…no?_

Hermione gruñó y apretó las manos contra sus muslos. Sabía que en aquellos momentos, el único modo de llegar a la cima sería revivir su sueño.

_¿y tan malo es?_

Peor. Peor que malo.

_¿por qué?_

Hermione bufó contra su almohada. ¿Que por qué? ¡Porque era machista! ¡Iba contra todo lo que creía!

_¿y?_

¿Cómo que “y”?

_Es una fantasía, Hermione. Nada más. Nadie se va a enterar si lo haces. Tampoco es que le estés pidiendo que te viole, ¿verdad?_

Hermione abrió los ojos. Se le había atragantado un sollozo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿por qué la ponía tan cachonda aquella fantasía?

_¿acaso importa el por qué?_

Hermione tragó saliva. No debería hacerlo. No debería. No debería.

 _No_ debería.

Sus dedos se delizaron hasta su clítoris y empezaron a frotar.

**Diciembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Aquella tarde de Navidades, Severus y Hermione se encontraban solos. Joséphine y Claude habían celebrado Nochebuena con la familia Delacour, y habían decidido pasar unos cuanto días con ellos. Por lo tanto, los británicos se quedarían solos para un tiempo.

Severus estaba preparando la cena con esmero. Le gustaba cocinar; cocinar y hacer pociones era bastante parecido. Hermione estaba ayudándole, pero para la confusión de la joven, su mente estaba más atenta a cómo trabajaban las manos del Slytherin que a cómo trabajaban sus propias manos. Severus tenía unas manos elegantes, precisas, eficientes; largas y masculinas, pero con una gracia femenina que cautivaba la atención de Hermione. A decir verdad...

\- ¡Ay!

La Gryffindor había acabado por cortarse a sí misma. El Slytherin levantó una mirada interrogante.

\- Me he cortado el dedo índice.- explicó Hermione, mientras metía el dedo en la boca. Los ojos del hombre siguieron el movimiento, y se quedaron mirando unos pocos segundos de más. Hermione se dio cuenta de la atención. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que se metiese el dedo herido en la boca? ¿no era higiénico, quizás?

La joven decidió que sería por eso, y sacó el dedo. Murmuró un útil hechizo aseptizante y otro que protegía la herida de infecciones externas hasta que se cerrara. Hacía un rato que los ojos de Snape ya habían vuelto al trabajo que tenía entre manos, y Hermione se apresuró en volver a subirse al tren.

xxoOoxx

La cena había empezado por ser silenciosa. La joven tenía la mirada fija en el plato, pero era muy consciente de la presencia del hombre a su lado. Más consciente de lo que había estado durante las semanas anteriores. Había una ligera, muy ligera tensión en el ambiente; como si estuviese cargado de electricidad. Aquella idea era absurda, se dijo Hermione. Sin embargo, no era tan inocente como para no reconocer el significado de aquello. Pero, se dijo una vez más, era absurdo. No era la primera vez que estaban a solas, ni la primera vez que...

Confusa, y molesta por estar confusa, Hermione decidió poner fin a la situación, y romper el silencio.

\- La cena te ha salido muy rica.- le comentó.

\- Tú también la has hecho.- respondió él, con una casi sonrisa.

\- Bueno, yo sólo he estado de ayudante.- dijo, aliviada de notar que la tensión había disminuido.

\- Sí, es cierto, qué narices.- comentó Severus con falsa desfachatez.- El mérito es mío.

Hermione, sonriendo, resopló con fingida indignación. Aún se asombraba un poco de haber establecido una complicidad con su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

\- Severus...- se extrañaba de lo rápido que se acostumbró a llamarle por su nombre.- He estado pensando en una cosa.

El mago parpadeó y levantó una ceja.

\- Me gustaría aprender oclumancia... si estuvieses dispuesto a enseñarme...

¿Era su imaginación, o la cara del hombre se había puesto más tensa por unos instantes?

\- Oclumancia... bueno, es práctico...- opinó con calma.- Necesitarás concentrarte...

\- Lo intentaré.- dijo la Gryffindor.- Quiero aprender a cerrar mi mente...

\- Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás.- le dijo Severus honestamente, y acercó su alargada mano hacia la cara de Hermione. El pelo de la joven había crecido un poco durante aquellos meses, y un mechón había estado metiéndose en sus ojos al comer. Los delicados dedos del hombre agarraron el mechón con una caricia y la colocaron detrás de la oreja de Hermione, que se había quedado paralizada. Cuando el mago retiró su mano, la bruja echó en falta su contacto.

Por unos instantes, nadie dijo nada. Se miraban a la cara, sin moverse, como si fuesen una foto muggle. Nunca había notado semejante intensidad en la mirada de Severus; una mirada oscura y profunda. De golpe, Hermione se sintió plenamente consciente de que, efectivamente, los dos estaban solos. Sintió una especie de revoloteo en su estómago, un claro indicio de nerviosismo y... de lujuria. Hermione se avergonzó. ¿Y si Snape adivinaba lo que pensaba? Sabía que no miraría en su mente sin su consentimiento, pero también sabía que su cara era un libro abierto. No, ni siquiera; era una televisión encendida.

\- Tengo que ir al baño.- dijo, y se alejó del comedor sin mirar atrás. No volvió a pensar sobre el revoloteo de su estómago, ni en el apretón en la parte inferior de su vientre, hasta estar encerrada en la seguridad del aseo.

Hermione agarró el lavabo con ambas manos, y miró fijamente al grifo de metal. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿por qué la había tocado Severus, con aquella mirada tan intensa? Pero qué absurdo, si siempre se estaban tocando. No, pero aquello había sido diferente. Aquella mirada... Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la bruja.

La culpa era de aquel sueño. Ahora no podía parar de ver las cosas desde ese ángulo. Nerviosa, Hermione levantó los ojos y atravesó el reflejo del espejo con la mirada. No podía decir que aquella atracción fuese nueva. Lo había sabido desde que estaba en La Madriguera, había tenido una fugaz imagen de sus oscuros deseos, y había decidido reprimirlos. Al principio, había decidido tercamente que su opinión de Snape era la misma que había decidido tener cuando era una adolescente. Cuando aquello se hizo imposible, había caído en la tentación de convertirlo en fantasía...

A Hermione se le retorció el estómago. Aquello era enfermizo. Estaba enferma. No era una virgen de quince años, sabía lo que era mantener relaciones sexuales en contra de su voluntad, y sabía que era doloroso. Como mínimo, incómodo. Obviamente, nunca le había dicho nada a Ron. Él estaba convencido de que Hermione disfrutaba. Ella nunca se había atrevido a decirle que no era así, que la mayoría de las veces no llegaba a disfrutar, porque él iba demasiado rápido, o la tocaba demasiado poco, o no la tocaba donde lo necesitaba, o simplemente porque Ron había dejado de excitarla... Pero claro, no quería herir los sentimientos del Weasley. Nunca le decía absolutamente nada; se callaba como una muerta y se quedaba tumbada, esperando a que él terminase... tampoco es que el pelirrojo se fijase demasiado en Hermione; nunca le había preguntado qué tal iba, toda su atención la solía tener concentrada en...

La joven Granger resopló. A pesar de su experiencia con Ron, la figura del Profesor Snape, solapada al Severus que estaba conociendo, la excitaba. Mucho. Imaginar estar al merced de sus deseos sexuales... Merlín. Estaba enferma, tenía que estarlo. Tenía un problema...

Era una mujer independiente, una mujer adulta y fuerte, qué diablos; era dueña de sí misma, y hacía lo que le daba la gana... pero luego, en las profundas oscuridades de su deseo sexual... se volvía a ver vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, y veía a Snape vestido de su apretado hábito negro; ella se rezagaba en su pupitre, y el Profesor Snape se quedaba cerca de ella, callado, como una torre negra a sus espaldas; y todos salían de clase menos ella, porque había hablado con impertinencia, y Snape la había castigado, y el castigo consistía en...

Hermione gimió, se llevó las manos a la cara y hundió sus uñas en la carne de su rostro. El dolor atacó furiosamente las vergonzosas fantasías, que incluso en aquel baño le hacían humedecer su intimidad con un pulso fuerte. ¿Acaso deseaba realmente sentir impotencia? ¿someterse? ¿estar en el mismo lugar que había tenido que estar aquella prostituta, Lola; pero gratis? Lamentable. Y... y Severus se merecía más respeto que ser convertido en semejante fantasía sexual. Era un individuo con su propia profundidad, sus miedos, sus errores, su humanidad...

Severus Snape. Había construído la imagen de un profesor estricto y severo; bien vestido, con un aura de poder y atracción y misterio que lo convertían en la personificación de lo masculino, de lo peligroso. Y aquello la atraía; concluyó Hermione, horrorizada. Sus más oscuros deseos sexuales aparecían cuando soñaba, y secuestraban la imagen de aquel hombre, y lo convertían en un peligro excitante, una figura de autoridad cuyo favor deseaba conseguir. Hermione gruñó y se sentó en el retrete. Se disgustaba a sí misma. El Profesor Snape había sido una hombre dominante, alguien que había tenido poder sobre ella y lo había aplicado indiscriminadamente, arbitrariamente. En el pasado, aquello había sido una fuente de resentimiento y de frustración: Snape había sido el único profesor que Hermione no había podido complacer, por mucho que lo intentase. Pero ahora, su retorcida mente había decidido que aquella autoridad... la atraía. Pero no, se dijo mientras apretaba los párpados con fuerza. Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, estaba evitando confesar la terrible verdad: la figura dominante del Profesor Snape la había estado atrayendo desde hacía tiempo, desde hacía años. Desde que era estudiante. Disgustada, Hermione abrió los ojos y cerró sus puños. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse atraída por gente que la trataba con frialdad? Maldita sea, se dijo; maldita sea. ¡Le había pasado lo mismo con Ron! Ron, el insensible; Ron, el egoísta. El que le exigía todo y no le daba nada... Ron, el difícil de conseguir; Ron, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...

La bruja gruñó de frustración y miró hacia el techo. El Profesor Snape había sido más de lo mismo: difícil, insensible, frío, imposible de contentar, malhumorado; hasta el punto de ser cruel. La Hermione adolescente había decidido tirar la toalla, y responder con la misma enemistad que le venía de Snape. Pero en el fondo... en el fondo, ansiaba que la aceptase. Siempre había ansiado ser aceptada por todo el mundo, y el hecho de que alguien no lo hiciese, especialmente una figura de autoridad, y que la rechazase de un modo tan cruelmente obvio, la frustraba de sobremanera. Ron había sido tres cuartos de lo mismo: nunca parecía darse cuenta, o querer admitir, que Hermione era una _chica –_ una chica con deseos, una chica sexual, sensual; que no era simplemente una rata de biblioteca, una amiga con recursos; no... ¿y de quién se había enamorado ella? Adivina, adivinanza.

Agotada, la bruja dejó caer su cabeza. Tenía que quitarse aquella fiebre como fuese. Snape... no; Severus había demostrado ser un hombre amable y respetuoso, un amigo. Ya no era el autoritario Profesor Snape. Ya no fingía aquella fachada de hielo, y en ciertos aspectos, era un hombre inseguro, un hombre mil veces machacado. Aún se estaba lamiendo las heridas que le habían ido dejando durante su vida. No era sano... no podía... invocar, y desear, la oscura imagen del antiguo profesor de Pociones. Una imagen de poder y masculinidad que no era más que un espejismo proyectado por _Snivellus;_ una armadura que protegía la débil carne del interior... No, no lo haría.

Habiendo ganado la batalla contra ella misma, Hermione aprovechó para orinar y lavarse las manos. Volvería al comedor, y mantendría una conversación agradable con Severus Snape, y le daría las buenas noches, y cada uno se iría a dormir a su habitación.

Y punto.

xxoOoxx

Cuando Hermione se había precipitado hacia el baño, Severus se había quedado con la mirada fija en su plato, y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Conocía aquella mirada.

Granger había intentado disimularla, y probablemente era por eso que había huido al baño; porque había intuido que no había conseguido disimularlo.

Y no, no lo había conseguido.

Severus sintió pánico. Conocía aquella mirada oscura, aquellas mejillas rosadas. Era uno de los pocos y puntuales placeres que solía obtener cuando ejercía de profesor. Una manera de lisonjear su vanidad; atrayendo la atención de pobres adolescentes que, al estar encerradas en un colegio para adolescentes, casi no tenían contacto con _hombres_... a parte de sus profesores; y claro, entre Filch, Dumbledore, Hagrid y Flitwick... no era muy difícil atraer la libido de... Y de todas formas, no era más que un juego inocente, un coqueteo esporádico y sutil... se trataba de interpretar un papel; un modo de alejarse del verdadero Severus... de _Snivellus..._

El Slytherin frunció el ceño con desagrado. No quería pensar en eso. Las cosas habían cambiado. No estaba en Hogwarts, no estaban en guerra, no tenía ninguna misión que cumplir. No estaba rodeado de un montón de adolescentes, sino de unos pocos adultos. Él había cambiado. _Granger_ había cambiado. Ya no era una mocosa irritante, era una mujer en toda regla. Adulta. Se notaba que tenía más madureza que antes... se la notaba confiada, escarmentada. Segura de sí misma. Quizás incluso más segura de lo que él estaba de sí mismo. Aquello le había atraído, por qué negarlo. Sí, la mujer adulta que había encontrado en Hermione le había atraído. Porque era una mujer; pero al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo juvenil en muchos aspectos. Aquellos ojos atentos que tenía, tan grandes… le había echado la misma mirada que cuando era estudiante… tan atenta, tan dócil, tan bien educada…

Severus gruñó y escondió la cara entre sus manos. No sabía por qué le había colocado la mecha de esa manera; no sabía por qué la había mirado así, sin ninguna máscara, con completa honestidad... sabiendo como sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, no después de... de lo que les había hecho sufrir cuando era profesor...

Y ésa era otra cuestión... había sido su profesor. Aquello la echaría para atrás, sin lugar a dudas. No, no quería pensar en aquello. ¿No tenía bastante con haberse encontrado con gente agradable al despertarse de una casi-muerte? Claude, Hermione, Joséphine... Era más de lo que merecía.

Pero... aquella mirada había cambiado las cosas. Severus no era tonto, sabía lo que significaba. ¿O quizá se lo había imaginado? ¿Acaso se había convencido a sí mismo que esa mirada había existido? Pero... ¿y si no la había imaginado? Severus estaba asustado. Aquellas eran aguas mayores. Al fin y al cabo, en realidad no era más que un pobre diablo. Nunca había intentado seducir seriamente a nadie. Lily había sido su amor, su obsesión, su fantasía sexual. Cuando la soledad de su mano no le había sido suficiente, había tomado la costumbre de ir al prostíbulo y acostarse con la única trabajadora que podía transformarse en Lily a la perfección.

Vale. Lo había hecho muchas veces. Vale. Sí que había tenido relaciones más allá del prostíbulo. Pero _nunca_ habían sido serias. Su corazón pertenecía a Lily Evans.

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. Era un hombre patético, inseguro, con poca experiencia. Nunca había tomado la iniciativa si no había dinero de por medio. Era vergonzoso, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. En aquel entonces no le había importado, no; porque no tener una pareja, o una _amiga_ , o lo que fuese, había sido conveniente: se decía que era estratégico; que como doble agente que era, mejor no tener puntos débiles; y además, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por Lily, ¿verdad? No era sólo por la deuda que tenía con ella. ¿Y si Lily desapareciese de su corazón, de sus fantasías? ¿tendría la motivación de continuar soportando lo insoportable? Acabaría cuestionando su forma de vida, desobedecería a Dumbledore y a Voldemort, y vete tú a saber qué haría, y lo que hubiera pasado. No, le había convenido persuadirse de que la que amaba y deseaba era Lily, y sólo Lily, y siempre Lily; y cuando la naturaleza era más fuerte que él, una copia perfecta de Lily; y daba igual, porque probablemente no llegase a cumplir los cuarenta.

Pero el problema era que sí parecía que iba a cumplir los cuarenta. Y había una mujer, una mujer que le atraía, una mujer que era mucho más joven que él, pero que tenía más experiencia en el ámbito de las relaciones; una mujer que le acababa de mirar como si sus ojos fuesen brasas ardientes.

Y él, pues; él... estaba acobardado. Nervioso. No daría la talla. ¿Qué esperaba ella de él? Sentía vergüenza. No sabía si sabía complacer bien a una mujer, Lola nunca se lo había pedido, nunca le había dicho nada al respecto; era una prostituta, Severus no podía saber si lo que le hacía le gustaba de verdad o fingía; era su trabajo…

_Lola no es la única mujer con la que te has acostado, Sev. Para ya._

Severus bufó agriamente. Sí, era cierto. ¿Y? Tampoco estaba seguro de las otras mujeres hubiesen disfrutado con él. Había sido mortífago en aquella época. Egoísta, desagradable, frío y hasta brutal. Uno de los favoritos del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Y si no se habían atrevido a decirle nada?

_Pero ya no eres un mortífago, Sev. Y Hermione no se quedará callada si no está contenta. Lo sabes. No es una virgen que no se atreve a hablar. Y tú ya no tienes ningún poder real sobre ella..._

Pero... Hermione estaría habituada a cosas mejores. Los jóvenes de hoy en día crecían más rápido que en su época. ¿Qué esperaría de él? ¿qué le podría ofrecer él? Severus estaba tenso. Era consciente de que sus gustos tendían a cosas que la mayoría de las mujeres no tolerarían. Con razón. En su época, que un hombre buscase aquello en la cama no era nada raro. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Y él también había intentado cambiar. Había intentado luchar contra aquellos impulsos tan depravados, tan poco respetuosos hacia ellas _._

Lo había intentado. De veras. Lola era testigo. Lo había intentado. Pero…

Pero luego, en la soledad de la ducha, las imágenes que le venían contaban una historia muy distinta.

Severus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tenía miedo del momento en que Hermione fuese a volver. Al poco, las pisadas de la bruja anunciaron su llegada, y Severus se guardó de enseñar los pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas en su mente. Una vez más, la oclumancia le estaba salvando el pellejo. Con aparente calma, y con una casi sonrisa, Severus miró a la cara de Hermione. Tenía una máscara de normalidad _demasiado_ normal. Y aunque intentase disimularlo, una vez más, se le notaba. Pero Severus fingió no darse cuenta, e interpretar el papel que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo: el papel de normalidad y de castidad, mucho más fácil de interpretar que el de seductor experimentado. Hermione le estaba dando una salida honorable, y Severus estaba agradecido.

Él tampoco había conseguido disimular completamente el alivio que sintió, y Hermione lo notó. Y supo que Snape lo sabía, que había notado su mirada; y supo que Severus prefería aquel fingido charco templado al violento géiser que los había sorprendido. Y Hermione sintió alivio, y sintió una punzada de decepción.

Y tal y como Hermione había predicho, tuvieron una conversación agradable, y se dieron las buenas noches, y cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación.

Y punto.

xxoOoxx

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y por primera vez desde hacía mucho, Severus no conseguía dormir.

Granger. Aquellos ojos. Aquel fuego. Había una atracción entre ellos dos. Era estúpido negarlo. Pero Hermione se echaría para atrás si supiese qué tipos de fantasías despertaba en él. Que tipos de fantasías había despertado en él desde que era estudiante.

Severus soltó un gemido y se restregó la cara con una mano.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Estaba duro. ¿Cómo podía estar duro? Lo estaba. ¿Debería…?

_No._

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza. Hermione y Potter habían visto sus memorias en el pensadero. La Gryffindor había comentado que habían visto sus recuerdos del _Moulin Rouge._ ¿Pero cuáles? Si era el recuerdo de la última vez que fue… _Morgana._ Severus tragó saliva. No, lo hubiera notado. Hermione se hubiera comportado más reservadamente con él. O se lo hubiera echado en cara. ¿No? ¿no lo hubiera tratado de sucio pervertido, si supiera el cuerpo de quién le había pedido a Lola aquella última vez? No hubiera venido a rescatarle, ¿verdad?

_¿Y si son esas memorias las que despertaron su deseo hacia tí?_

Severus suspiró. No. Imposible. Y quizás esa atracción era muy reciente. Quizás no, seguro. Hermione estaría atraída hacia el hombre que veía ahora, no el hombre que tan mal los trató cuando tenía la impunidad para hacerlo.

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza, frustrado. Seguía estando duro. Pero no debería…

_¿qué mas da, hombre? Ni que se vaya a enterar._

Cierto.

No, espera. Joder. ¿Qué diablos andaba mal con él? Gruñó y cerró los puños. Coño. No era ésa la cuestión.

_¿Y qué?_

Pues que no está bien, ostia.

Severus abrió los ojos. No podía ver casi nada, aunque las contraventanas de su habitación estuviesen abiertas. Era luna nueva.

_Vamos, Sev. No es que realmente le faltes el respeto. Es una fantasía._

¿No era faltarle el respeto, imaginarla sumisa y a su merced? ¿una mujer tan independiente y fuerte como ella? ¿Todos esos años intentando ser una persona mejor, y seguía excitándole la fantasía de tener poder y control absoluto sobre otra persona? ¿Es que no había aprendido nada? ¿Seguía siendo un jodido mortífago o qué?

_¿Y qué, si ansias poder y control? Eres un Slytherin._

Severus resopló. Aquella tenía que ser la peor excusa que se hubiese dicho jamás.

_No es más que una fantasía, Sev. No quieres someterla de verdad, ¿no? No quieres controlarla y violarla._

No. Quizás no tuviese mucha experiencia con relaciones afectivas, pero una cosa la tenía clara: no obtenía placer con el dolor y la humillación de otra persona.

_Sólo con la ilusión de control y dominio…_

Tragó saliva una vez más. Hermione, por lo que había contado sobre su relación con Weasley, no toleraría que se la tratase de esa manera.

_Pero no lo estás haciendo, Sev. Aunque quisieras, no podrías. Es una mujer muy fuerte. Y joven. Probablemente te ganaría en duelo. Es valiente. No se callaría._

¿No? ¿no se quedaría callada? A la hora de la verdad, ¿le pararía los pies? ¿sería él capaz de pararse los pies a sí mismo?

_Por tercera vez: es una fan-ta-sí-a. Y estas duro. Y son las tres. Y no has dormido aún. ¿A qué esperas?_

Con un suspiro, Severus volvió a cerrar los ojos, y capituló. Agarró su miembro con la mano derecha y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. Era una fantasía. Una ilusión, nada más. Inocuo. Inofensivo. Una ficción. Nada más...

_Ven aquí, niña. Ven con papá. Es hora de tomar tu medicina...abre la boquita… buena chica._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Au moins ai-je songé que je vous ai baisée_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena del sueño de Hermione: _Poison_ de **Alice Cooper** (versión de **Groove Coverage** )  
> -Escena de Severus en su habitación: _Moi...Lolita_ de **Alizée**


	5. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour m'arracher de l'âme

_Con un suspiro, Severus volvió a cerrar los ojos, y capituló. Agarró su miembro con la mano derecha y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. Era una fantasía. Una ilusión, nada más. Inocuo. Inofensivo. Una ficción. Nada más..._

_Ven aquí, niña. Ven con papá. Es hora de tomar tu medicina...abre la boquita… buena chica._

**Diciembre de 1999. Morbihan.**

Los primeros días después de aquella cena fueron un poco tensos y artificiales. Cuanto más intentaba Hermione actuar con normalidad, más artificial se le hacía su conducta. Evitaba tocar, o incluso rozar a Snape; y si la situación lo requería, se obligaba a restarle importancia, a ignorarlo, a no dejar que su lado oscuro acelerase los latidos de su corazón. ¿Que Severus la había rozado al pasar por un lugar estrecho? Perfectamente normal, le había pasado lo mismo con Joséphine el otro día. ¿Que había tocado su mano cuando le tendía una cesta para ingredientes? Perfectamente corriente, le había pasado algo parecido con Claude.

Severus también estaba un poco nervioso, aunque lo escondía mejor que la joven bruja. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no existía el cómodo contacto físico que había existido antes de Navidades. Granger evitaba tocarlo a toda costa, era obvio. Por un lado, eso lo aliviaba: quizás había interpretado mal aquella mirada, después de todo no tenía ningún interés en él, y bla bla bla. Pero por otro lado, una fétida inquietud, algo quizás instintivo, le decía que las cosas no podían ser tan simples. Se había convertido en un experto interpretando las acciones de la gente, e intuyendo sus razones. Había sido un adolescente obtuso, pero la guerra, su trabajo de espía y sobre todo, Lily le habían hecho abrir los ojos. Lily... si hubiera sido capaz de _ver_ lo que tenía delante de las narices... de _entender_ lo que ella había querido decir, había querido transmitirle... pero había sido un chiquillo inseguro, egoísta...

Y ahora era un adulto inseguro, al menos respecto a un tema concreto. Un tema que había apartado de su vida, pero que había vuelto y le había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Y si Granger evitaba tocarle, y le hablaba con una naturalidad _tan_ natural, era justamente porque _sí_ tenía interés en él? Tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a aquello. El incidente había cambiado su relación. Antes había apreciado el físico y los gestos de la joven, pero de un modo mucho más platónico. Al fin y al cabo, no pensaba que Hermione pudiese sentirse atraída por él. Pero ahora que la semilla de la duda, de la posibilidad, estaba plantada en su mente, su mirada había cambiado. Se fijaba en detalles menos decorosos y durante más tiempo. Un gesto de mano, una media sonrisa, un olor de sudor, un movimiento de cadera, una cara de concentración, una mejilla rosada, una curva pectoral.

Severus hundió su cara en las palmas de sus manos. Aquella atracción le aterraba. Aunque Hermione tuviese algún tipo de interés por él, le rechazaría en cuanto se diese cuenta de que... en la cama...

_Por el amor de Merlín y de Morgana._

Estaba sentado encima de su cama, vestido de la túnica marrón que le había dado Claude y un largo abrigo de cuero que lo protegía del viento. Aquella misma tarde empezarían con las clases de oclumancia. ¿Qué encontraría en la mente de Hermione? ¿qué podría encontrar Hermione en su mente, si algo salía mal? Ya no tenía un pensadero en el que verter las memorias más comprometidas. Quizás la chica se echase para atrás. Sí. Éso le solucionaría muchos problemas...

El Slytherin levantó la cara y erguió su espalda con decisión. No encontraría nada en la mente de Hermione, porque no buscaría nada. Y ni el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso fue capaz de saber lo que se escondía en las profundidades de su mente, así que una jovencilla aún menos.

xxoOoxx

\- _Mais que est-ce que tu fais, Hermione?_

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento de golpe, y miró atontada a Joséphine, que acababa de chascarle la lengua.

\- _Estás totalmente desconcentrada,_ \- le reñió la anciana, en francés.- _Como no tengas cuidado te vas a cortar un dedo._

Joséphine se acercó más a la varita que Hermione tenía entre manos, frunció el entrecejo y suspiró dramaticamente.

\- _Hermione,_ _querida. Quizás mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. Tienes la cabeza en las nubes._

Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada e irritada consigo misma.

\- _No, Joséphine, por favor.-_ imploró.- _Quiero continuar. Me concentraré, doy mi palabra._

La anciana negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

\- _Hermione. Fíjate en la varita. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has pasado los últimos cinco minutos masacrando_ _la escama de sirena? Y le has hecho un tajo horizontal a la madera. Está arruinada._

Hermione se fijó en la varita que tenía entre manos y frunció el entrecejo. Joséphine tenía razon.

\- _Vamos, cielo. Tómate un descanso. Ya seguiremos mañana._

Y Joséphine se fue, sin darle a Hermione la oportunidad de insistir. Hermione chascó la lengua y se deshizo de los ya inútiles materiales.

_Maldita sea._

Al principio, pedirle a Severus que le diese clases de oclumancia le había parecido una idea muy atractiva. Sentía curiosidad por aquella disciplina. Durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, se había sentido muy frustrada con la actitud de Harry, que no parecía valorar la suerte de poder aprender un arte tan poco frecuente. Y de la mano de uno de los mejores, además.

Por supuesto, sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples entre Harry y Snape. Pero aquella espina se había quedado clavada en ella, y ahora que Severus se comportaba de una manera tan tranquila y razonable, ahora que sabía que no estaba a favor de Voldemort, había querido sacar partido.

Pero ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Y si Snape viese, aunque fuera accidentalmente, sus recuerdos del _Moulin Rouge_? ¿O lo que había hecho después de aquella cena? ¿Y si se daba cuenta que sentía atraído por el estricto profesor de Pociones, que fantaseaba con aquella idea, con escenas ilícitas y que iban contra la imagen que quería dar de sí misma?

Sólo pensar en la posibilidad la había mortificado tanto que tenía las mejillas encendidas. _Merlín._ Y habían quedado para aquella tarde. ¿Debería decirle que no? ¿debería anular la cita, retirarse a tiempo? Pero Severus se extrañaría, ¿verdad? ¿y si lo tomaba mal? O quizás se daría cuenta de que Hermione sentía atracción por él, precisamente por retirarse así al último momento. Quizás le pareciese sospechoso y empezase a fisgonear en su mente sin su permiso. ¿Y si encontrase lo que escondía en su mente? ¿Se reiría de ella? ¿se sentiría mortificado él también? ¿la evitaría? Quizás el ambiente se convirtiera más tensa aún. No. Hermione no quería éso. Hermione quería recuperar la normalidad. Quería llevarse bien con Severus, llevarse bien y estar relajada a su alrededor.

La joven tragó saliva. ¿Era una Gryffindor o no lo era? Sí. Iría a aquella sesión. Natural. Como si no hubiese pasado nada raro. Snape se comportaría como un caballero, estaba segura. No metería las narices en cosas demasiado privadas. Sí. Las cosas no tenían por qué salir mal.

Hermione respiró hondo y se mentalizó para el encuentro con Severus.

xxoOoxx

Hermione tocó la puerta de la habitación de Snape con un poco de nerviosismo. A pesar de haberse convencido a sí misma de que no pasaría nada malo, frente a aquella puerta sus tripas habían empezado a retorcerse. Y es que para más inri, a falta de un lugar más tranquilo, habían optado por utilizar los aposentos del Slytherin.

Cuando Snape abrió la puerta, Hermione tragó saliva. Estaba vestido con un largo abrigo de cuero oscuro que le hizo recordar los hábitos que llevaba en Hogwarts. Severus notó la confusión de Granger, y la mirada que le había echado a su gabardina. El hombre parpadeó incómodo. Siempre le había gustado vestirse con cierta elegancia tenebrosa, pero al parecer, aquello había puesto nerviosa a Hermione. Probablemente había hecho la asociación con su vestimenta del pasado... de cuando era un desagradable murciélago. Severus se maldijo a sí mismo. No era el mejor modo de empezar una sesión de oclumancia.

\- Pasa.- le dijo a la joven, con la voz más aterciopelada que pudo, y apartándose para dejarla pasar.

La bruja entró con paso firme, con paso un poco demasiado firme.

\- Siéntate encima de la cama, por favor.- le dijo a Hermione mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo: se lo quitaría, lo dejaría en una esquina y se pondría su poncho blanco, cortesía de Joséphine. No se pondría nada que se asemejase a los hábitos que llevaba en Hogwarts. No quería ver rechazo en los grandes ojos castaños de Hermione...

Al principio la Gryffindor había estado mirando a Snape mientras se quitaba la gabardina, pero pronto desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, molesta consigo misma. Su mente turbia había interpretado la escena de un modo demasiado sugerente para su gusto. Sentarse en la pulcra cama de Snape mientras éste se desabrochaba el abrigo... no, desde luego; no podía dejar que su imaginación interfiriese con la realidad. Se sintió culpable cuando volvió a mirar hacia el hombre, y lo encontró vestido con un poncho blanco y una túnica marrón por debajo. Le sonreía levemente, amablemente. Era la imagen de un hombre amigable, y no la imagen del estricto Profesor Snape. Hermione sospechaba que el mago lo había hecho queriendo. Sintió alivio, una punzada de decepción e interés. Vestido así también estaba atractivo... pero atractivo de otro modo.

La chica le sonrió ampliamente, y Severus sintió un estallido de calor en su pecho. Había acertado.

xxoOoxx

\- La metáfora que utilizo yo para imaginar mi mente,- le explicó Severus a la joven,- es la de un océano profundo, de noche. Lo más efectivo para protegerte de legilimantes no es tener una gruesa barrera protegiendo tus memorias, sino tener una gruesa barrera _y aparentar que no la tienes._ Pero ése sería un segundo paso. Primero, necesitas escoger una metáfora que represente a tu mente; así será más fácil andar manipulándola. Después, nos centraremos en crear esa barrera, y finalmente, crearemos memorias y sentimientos falsos que sean lo primero que vea un legilimante cuando se adentre en tu cabeza. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Granger le miraba desde abajo, con los ojos atentos y cara de concentración, al igual que cuando era su alumna. _Esa carita._ Severus se apresuró en reprimir aquella imagen y se centró en el gesto afirmativo que había hecho la Gryffindor con la cabeza.

\- Bien.- sentenció Severus.- ¿Has pensado en una metáfora? Tiene que ser fácil, para esconder una barrera que también tendrás que imaginar. Lo más adecuado suele ser un paisaje.

Hermione estuvo reflexionando durante unos instantes, y al final dijo:

\- ¿Un bosque denso, quizás?

Severus afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Sí, es una buena imagen. Bien, ahora quiero que te concentres en tu respiración. Piensa sólo en ese bosque estático, imagínate que la brisa agita las ramas, que se oye algún pajarillo... no pienses en nada más, nada mas ha de atraer tu atención.

Qué cara más bonita tenía Hermione cuando estaba relajada. El pelo corto la favorecía, aunque el cabello de la joven ya acariciaba la parte inferior de las orejas. Si no se lo cortaba, llegaría a tener la misma largura que tenía su propio pelo negro. Sí, tenía una cara simpática, unas nalgas redondeadas, una figura atractiva. Tenía los hombros ligeramente encorvados hacia delante, en una postura que la hacía parecer más frágil de lo que era; los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, sentada en su cama... estaba sentada en su cama...

Severus apretó las esquinas de sus labios contra los colmillos, y se obligó a centrarse en la clase de oclumancia.

No era el momento para pensar así en Hermione Granger, _por las barbas de Morgana._

xxoOoxx

Había conseguido imaginarse el bosque con claridad, y acababa de terminar con la barrera. Hermione estaba cansada; aunque no había hecho ningún ejercicio físico, el ejercicio mental y mágico que suponían aquellos dos primeros pasos de la oclumancia la habían dejado fatigada.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido?- le inquirió Severus, sentado delante de ella. Hermione asintió.- ¿Seguro?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Lo comprobaremos.

Y dicho aquello, acercó su silla hacia Hermione. Sus rodillas chocaron contra las de la mujer, y acercó su cara hasta casi dos palmos. La Gryffindor respiró profundamente, intentando poner la mente en blanco. Casi perdió la concentración cuando Snape la agarró por los hombros y fijó su mirada oscura en sus ojos castaños. Fue como un tropiezo mental para Hermione.

\- ¡Legilimens!- susurró Severus con su profunda voz vibrante. Los hombros de Hermione se estremecieron bajo el calor de las palmas del hombre, y creyó que su mente se abriría como una cortina ante el mago.

Y al principio sí que fue así: empezaron a desfilar imágenes de su pasado; el troll de su primer año en Hogwarts, llorando en la choza de Hagrid en tercer año, su primer beso con Viktor; la primera vez que se acostó con Ron, cómo la había desvestido poco a poco, y le había besado los senos, y cómo gemía ella de impaciente deseo, ansiando un alivio...

“No.” pensó Hermione enérgicamente. “No, eso es privado.” Y pensó en robles, y en hayas, y en pinos. Levantó la barrera con un sólido golpe mental. Severus forcejeó un momento, sin empujar demasiado, y luego salió de su mente.

Hermione estaba jadeando del esfuerzo, y notó que Snape la agarraba con fuerza. Los ojos del hombre la penetraban como si fueran arpones. La joven no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros, exigentes, duros.

\- S...Severus... me haces daño.- logró decir por fin. El hombre salió como de un trance, y soltó a la Gryffindor automáticamente, como si el contacto lo hubiese quemado. Él también respiraba con dificultad.

\- Bueno... tus defensas son bastante buenas para ser la primera vez. Aunque yo esperaba que fuesen más sólidas. Y obviamente, has olvidado poner recuerdos falsos entre la barrera y el ataque.- comentó Severus, sin hacer ni una sola alusión a los recuerdos que había visto.- Tienes que concentrarte en el bosque _antes_ de que el atacante entre en tu mente.

Hermione quería protestar, y decir que sus manos la habían distraído, pero sabía que no serviría para nada: Snape le respondería que cuando la atacasen no le dejarían tiempo para prepararse, y que probablemente intentarían desestabilizarla primero. Sus manos no eran excusa. Y... de todas formas, Hermione era reacia a admitirle al hombre la reacción que su tacto le había producido.

\- Vale...- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba medio atontada todavía, sumida en los ojos negros de su antiguo profesor.

\- Hermione...- la voz de Snape era como un ronroneo profundo y aterciopelado. Le produjo un escalofrío de placer, que le recorrió la espalda. Estaba hechizada.

\- ¡Hermione!

La joven salió de su hipnosis, sintiéndose culpable.

\- ¿Sí?- respondió con la voz ronca.

\- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy... se ve que estás muy cansada.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso aquel día, pero esta vez no la irritó. Aceptó con agrado la excusa que le estaba ofreciendo Severus, y se apresuró en recoger sus cosas y en irse a su habitación. Tenía la entrepierna palpitando de un modo casi doloroso.

En cuanto Granger salió de la puerta, Severus se permitió dar un gran suspiro. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza. Aquella escena con Weasley... aquellos senos... aquellos gemidos... no; basta. Y aquella receptiva mirada que Hermione le había lanzado, entre aceptación y deseo... a pesar de que ella había visto su triste pasado, y sabía lo patético que era... Pero claro; tampoco habían visto todos sus recuerdos... n o sabía hasta qué punto... hasta qué punto era un... _depravado_.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le miraba así? ¿Y qué debía hacer él? No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Se sentía como a los quince años, completamente perdido y sin tener la situación bajo control. Con lo mucho que le fastidiaba eso... maldita sea.

xxoOoxx

Cuando Hermione entró en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue cerrarlo a cal y canto. Su entrepierna estaba húmeda, su corazón palpitaba locamente, y tenía la mirada fija en su cama. Severus. Severus Snape. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba? En un momento parecía un afable amigo, y en el otro una serpiente acechando a su presa. ¿O quizás ella sólo veía lo que quería ver? ¿acaso había superpuesto sus fantasías a la realidad? Oh, qué terrible idea. No, no podía ser.

Estaba excitada. Mucho. Lo notaba, era absurdo negarlo. Por él, por su culpa. Porque estaba muy atractivo con la imponente gabardina, y porque también lo estaba con su poncho blanco. Y no había entrado en la parte más profunda de su mente; era todo un caballero cuando lo quería. Hermione no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que sus defensas eran bastante más débiles de lo que había dejado entender Snape. Y menos mal que había decidido no rebuscar demasiado profundo, porque si no se encontraría con unas fantasías muy poco aceptables.

Y hablando de fantasías... Severus no husmearía en ellas; hoy había tenido la oportunidad y no lo había hecho. Su atracción y su deseo estaban interfiriendo con la realidad, se dijo Hermione; tenía que poner un fin a aquello. ¿Cómo deshacerse de la frustración sexual que llevaba encima?

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue aquello que no solía permitirle a su cuerpo: tocarse pensando en él. Sonaba muy mal, pero así, quizás podría tranquilizarse. Le daría un escape a la presión sexual que estaba creándose en su interior. Sí. Y lo haría ahí mismo.

Sin más miramientos ni rituales, Hermione se metió en la cama y levantó su túnica morada. Su mente se fue sola a una de las fantasías que más le gustaba: aquella en la que estaban ellos solos en las mazmorras; él vestido con sus hábitos y ella con el uniforme de Hogwarts; él se acercaba poco a poco, como un depredador, y la arrinconaba contra un pupitre. Le acariciaba la garganta, las mejillas, el pelo; los senos... le decía que era una sabelotodo impertinente, que se merecía un castigo, que le enseñaría a respetarle; y le ordenaba que subiese su falda, y que se apoyase contra el pupitre, y que separase las piernas, y sus manos ásperas se abrían camino por debajo de sus ropas, y...

Los dedos de Hermione encontraron lo que buscaban mientras su mente divagaba en escenas imposibles. No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

**Enero del 2000. Morbihan.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella clase de oclumancia. Severus estaba confuso, nervioso. No sabía cómo actuar delante de Hermione. Después de pasar toda una vida con una sola mujer en su corazón, tenía el mayor lío mental del siglo. A él también le atraía Granger; era simpática, de fácil trato... pero no tenía ni idea de cómo cortejarla. ¿Se dejaría cortejar, acaso? Tenía un carácter fuerte. E igual pensaba que no tenía ningún interés por ella. ¿Pero cómo le podía decir él lo que quería, sin ahuyentarla? Al fin y al cabo, había cumplido 40 años el 9 de enero. Lo tomaría por un viejo verde. Por lo menos, había conseguido no perder el contacto, poder seguir tratando con ella regularmente, aunque fuese bajo un velo de falsa normalidad.

Y ante tal dilema, había acudido a Claude en busca de consejo.

Se habían dado cita en la misma cueva donde Severus había estado viviendo, y que seguía teniendo el aspecto de un apartamento raro, medio habitación, medio laboratorio. Claude estaba sentado en la cama, tranquilo, paciente. Severus andaba de un lado para otro, intentando preparar un té para ambos, y necesitando el triple del tiempo que necesitaba habitualmente.

\- ¿Azúcar?- le preguntó al rubio, nervioso.

\- Una cucharadita, por favor.- respondió él, educadamente.

Severus hizo lo pedido y le puso la taza entre las manos, con un hechizo que evitaría que el ciego se quemase las manos y los labios. Cuando terminó de preparar su propio té, y a sabiendas de que no podía alargar más el momento, le dijo:

\- Quería consultarte una cosa...

El ciego sonrió, y no hizo ningún comentario espabilado.

\- Dime.

\- Es... bueno...- Severus acarició el contorno de sus labios con su dedo índice, y al final habló con franqueza, y humillación:- Yo... nunca he... tenido una relación de pareja; bueno, la verdad, tampoco he estado con muchas mujeres... y...

La sonrisa de Claude era ancha y pícara, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

\- Hay una mujer que... me atrae.- admitió por fin, y apartó la vista del ciego, que lo incomodaba un poco.- Pero me da miedo... no sé si... no quiero que... es que es mucho más joven que yo...

Severus era perfectamente consciente que con tantos datos, el rubio tenía claro de quién estaba hablando; pero se negaba a pronunciar el nombre de Hermione.

\- Me da... vergüenza admitir que... no estoy nada seguro de ser capaz de... complacerla. Mi experiencia sexual es un poco limitada… e inusual. Pero con la edad que tengo... no sé qué hacer... creo que la atraigo... pero eso terminará en cuanto vea que...- Severus notaba que tenía la cara roja; pero como Claude era ciego, no se sentía tan molesto.- No quiero que vea que soy un inepto... quiero que la primera vez sea perfecta...

Estaba hablando como un adolescente, lo sabía. Hablaba según iba pensando, y decía lo que cruzaba su mente en aquellos momentos. Seguro que Claude estaría completamente perdido.

\- Entiendo.- dijo el rubio, y Severus le miró dubitativamente.- Pero, primero: ¿estás seguro de que eres un completo inepto en la cama?- le preguntó con picardía, y Severus luchó contra el calor de su cara.- Segundo: ¿cómo sabes que esa joven te rechazará cuando se dé cuenta de tus… _limitaciones_? ¿por qué supones que ella espera que tengas más experiencia? Y tercero: las primeras veces nunca son perfectas. No dudo de que ya lo sabes. Si no estás seguro de saber complacerla, ¿por qué no le preguntas qué es lo que le gusta? ¿por qué no le preguntas cómo quiere hacerlo, qué quiere hacer, y dónde?

Severus se paró bruscamente. Claude no entendía. ¡No entendía nada! La gran mayoría de sus experiencias sexuales habían sido dentro del marco de dominación y sumisión. Y en ése marco, el Dominante _tenía_ que saber exactamente qué quería la persona sumisa. Era parte del rol.

Un rol que él no había tenido nunca ningún problema para asumir… mientras no hubiese sentimientos de por medio.

\- ¿Ir preguntándole?- resopló con amargura.- Qué idiotez. Se supone que un amante sabe qué es lo que quiere la mujer, ¿no? Ella también querrá llegar hasta el orgasmo, es obvio; y si yo no soy capaz de conseguirlo...

\- ¿Quién dice que no?- preguntó Claude con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Lo digo yo!- saltó Snape, con una irritación que no sentía desde hacía meses y meses.- Lo haré mal…

_Porque no es una mujer cualquiera. Porque no es una sumisa. Porque no es una prostituta. Porque la quier..._

\- No, Severus; nada saldrá mal si le vas preguntando si le gusta o no, si prefiere otra cosa o vas por el buen camino...

\- ¡Pero eso destroza la pasión!

En cuanto lo dijo, Severus se arrepintió, mortificado. Las pocas veces que había hecho el amor, que no follar; las pocas veces que no había tomado las riendas de un encuentro íntimo, las pocas veces que se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos más tiernos durante el acto, habían sido con una prostituta pagada para complacerle a _él_ , para hacerle sentirse amado. Hermione era una experiencia nueva para él. Quería mostrarse hombre ante ella, hombre seguro y capaz, tal y como lo hacía cuando Dominaba. Pero aquellos gustos no eran para todos, y conociendo a Hermione, sería tan sumisa en la cama como un gato montés hambriento y acorralado. Estaba seguro de que Hermione esperaría sexo normal, cariñoso, de pareja.

Severus se sintió sonrojar por enésima vez. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que Hermione se sintiese atraída por él. Y él ya construyendo castillos en el aire...

Claude suspiró antes de responderle.

\- Hay que tener paciencia, _mon ami_. Aunque tuvieses más experiencia, cada persona es diferente y le gustan cosas diferentes... - Severus casi resopló un “¿tú crees?”, pero se contuvo. Claude siguió hablando:

\- Precipitarse ciegamente es el mejor modo de hacer las cosas mal. Créeme, soy un ciego. Sé de lo que hablo.

A Severus se le escapó una sonrisilla fugaz.

\- Pero, ¿y si no hay una segunda vez? ¿y si me manda a la mierda?

\- No creo que lo haga.- dijo Claude, con una expresión más serena.- Y aunque lo hiciese, no podrás saberlo a menos que lo intentes.

Severus se había quedado sin argumentos, algo que no le solía pasar a menudo. Claude volvió a sonreír con picardía.

\- Yo en tu lugar me bebería el té... antes de que se enfríe.

El Slytherin le echó una mirada suspicaz, y le dio un sorbo a su té. Maldito ciego...

**Enero del 2000. Morbihan.**

Dos semanas después de la sesión de oclumancia, la Gryffindor había descubierto que tocarse pensando en Snape no había ayudado en nada. Intentaba actuar con _completa normalidad_ cuando estaba con Severus, pero cuanta menos importancia intentaba darle, más consciente era del ronroneo de su voz, del calor de su cuerpo cuando se acercaba; de su propia fragancia, tan indiscutiblemente _suya_ y masculina. La espaciosa casa, de repente, ya no se le hacía tan espaciosa.

Por eso, aquella mañana Hermione decidió bajar al refugio abierto donde guardaban la madera, vestida con la ropa que utilizaba para cortarla: la camisa a cuadros y los viejos vaqueros. Todavía quedaban trozos de troncos que no había cortado, y ¿qué mejor que aquel trabajo muggle para cansarse, y a la vez, no pensar en Severus? Cortar madera con un hacha exigía concentración, por muy repetitivos que fuesen los pasos a dar. No era una tarea peligrosa en sí, pero si perdía la concentración, bien podría perder una pierna. Era lo mejor para despejar su mente y cansar su cuerpo a la vez.

El hacha estaba donde la había dejado, junto con unos guantes de cuero para evitar hacerse callos y clavarse astillas. Hermione sonrió. Hagrid también solía tener unos guantes de cuero para cortar madera, guantes de su tamaño. Cuando estaba en tercer año de Hogwarts, sus guantes le habían parecido incluso más grandes de lo que eran. Fue en aquel curso cuando Hagrid había decidido enseñarle a cortar madera; para aliviar el estrés y el malestar que tenía la niña. El guardabosques incluso había confeccionado un par de guantes de cuero a su medida. La sonrisa de Hermione se volvió triste. Qué bueno era Hagrid, qué corazón más grande. Si supiese qué favor le había hecho a ella... más de diez años más tarde, seguía utilizando sus enseñanzas para tranquilizarse y mantener el control.

Dejó su varita, su pipa y la peppermary encima de una estantería y procedió a empujar los troncos al lugar más luminoso del refugio. Lo podría haber hecho con magia, pero había venido a sudar. Sabía que aquello no era muy recomendable, teniendo en cuenta el fuerte viento frío que pegaba por el norte, pero tenía un nudo de culpa en su estómago que quería deshacer auto-castigándose un poco. Al fin y al cabo, había sucumbido a sus lascivas fantasías y se había masturbado pensando en Severus... o más bien; en _el Profesor Snape_.

_Una vez más._

Irritada, Hermione apartó aquellos pensamientos de una bofetada mental.

Cortaría la madera _sin_ los guantes.

Colocó el trozo de tronco que quería cortar encima de otro más estable, de modo que estuviese a la altura más adecuada para que el impacto del hacha fuese de mayor contundencia. Agarró el objeto afilado y se colocó delante del tronco, las piernas bien abiertas para evitar el mayor número de accidentes. Inspiró hondo. Levantó el hacha. Apuntó hacia el medio del tronco. Y la dejó caer mientras soltaba el aire. “Déjalo caer”, le solía decir Hagrid, “No intentes dar un golpe. Si has apuntado mal con el hacha, te costará más desviarla. Y te podrías llevar una pierna.”

El tronco se había resquebrajado, pero no se había partido en dos. Hermione resopló. Intentó sacar la herramienta, pero estaba anclada. Despacio y con fuerza, levantó el mango de la hacha (junto con el filo y el tronco) y la apoyó en su hombro, de modo que aguantaba el peso del todo. El tronco se quedó colgando del filo de la herramienta. Cuando recuperó fuerzas, procedió a hacer el mismo gesto que antes, pero con el hacha al revés: levantó el todo y lo dejó caer encima del tronco de apoyo. La fuerza del golpe y la gravedad empujaron hacia abajo el tronco a partir, haciéndole hundir aún más en el filo, y al final se partió en dos. Hermione sudaba de lo lindo, pero sonrió con satisfacción. Lo había conseguido. Recogió uno de los trozos del suelo, y la volvió a colocar encima del apoyo para cortarlo en trozos más pequeños.

Era un alivio no estar pensando en _él._

xxoOoxx

Severus la encontró en esa misma tarea, cuando la mañana ya había avanzado a mediodía. El Slytherin había preparado la comida, y había estado buscando a la bruja por todas partes. Por fin la encontraba. Y la encontraba sudada, roja, y con los pelos más largos pegados a su piel. Se había arremangado hasta los codos, y tenía los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados. Severus tragó saliva. El escote húmedo de Hermione tentaba la mirada. Severus se quedó quieto donde estaba, mirando los movimientos de la joven mujer en silencio. Se decía a sí mismo que no quería desconcentrarla, que era mejor esperar a que el hacha estuviera en reposo. Pero mientras tanto, su mirada se clavaba en el cuerpo joven y saludable de su antigua alumna. Qué atractiva, qué llena de vitalidad, qué ganas tenía de toca-

\- ¿Pensabas quedarte ahí mucho rato?

El corazón de Severus se aceleró un poco al oír la pregunta de la Gryffindor, que ni siquiera le había mirado al hablar. Así que se había dado cuenta de que había estado mirándola...

\- No quería desconcentrarte.- respondió el hombre.

Esta vez, Hermione miró a su cara y le regaló una media sonrisa. “Siempre me desconcentras”, parecía decir su cara, pero sus labios se quedaron mudos. Volvió la mirada a la pequeña pila de madera cortada que tenía al rededor y agarró un trozo con demasiada fuerza.

\- ¡Ay!- se le escapó, cuando se clavó una astilla en la palma de su mano.

Severus se acercó como un gato.

\- Déjame ver.- ronroneó, y observó complacido que sus palabras habían surtido efecto en Hermione. Se quedó muy quieta, y le echó una mirada extraña. Al final, le enseñó la palma. Tenía un poco de sangre donde la gruesa astilla había penetrado la piel.

Severus invocó sus pociones con un movimiento de varita y procedió a sacarle la astilla con cuidado. Podría haberlo hecho con magia, pero no quiso: en cuanto una de sus manos agarró la mano herida, Severus había sentido el calor de la joven penetrar en su propia piel. Hacía semanas que evitaban tocarse como lo hacían antes, y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto agradecía el contacto hasta volver a tenerlo después de aquella sequía. Deseaba seguir tocando la encendida piel de la bruja.

Por eso, y con cuidado, consiguió agarrar la parte de la astilla que estaba en el exterior entre sus uñas y tiró delicadamente, hasta sacarla toda. Hermione arrugó la cara del dolor, pero no dijo nada. Una vez quitada la astilla, su gesto era mucho más relajado que cuando había estado cortando leña. Con un trozo de tela aséptica que había invocado, el Slytherin esparció una poción que higienizaría y ayudaría a cerrar la pequeña herida. Severus tragó saliva una vez más. Casi podía palpar la tensa electricidad que se había creado entre ellos dos. No quería que aquel momento acabase, así que lo hacía todo muy lentamente: untar la tela en la poción, administrarla con suaves golpecitos, secar lo de alrededor con controladas caricias... fue un momento estático, colgado entre dos períodos de tiempo, donde los relojes parecían haber parado. Sólo existían él, Hermione y la tensa distancia entre ellos.

Los latidos de Hermione habían acelerado y parecía que su corazón estaba trepando por su garganta. Tenía piel de gallina, lo sabía, y no era sólo por el viento frío que helaba su sudor. Estaba en un estado febril, era consciente hasta del roce más ligero de las aristocráticas manos de Severus, que actuaban con elegante delicadeza. Y el calor que irradiaba por su cuerpo... de repente, Hermione fue muy consciente de que el hombre era más alto que ella. Más alto y más ancho de espalda. Sintió el irracional impulso de acurrucarse contra el pecho de Severus, pero se contuvo. Su fragancia la intoxicaba.

\- Ya está.- dijo everus al fin, y su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre. Hermione tuvo un notable espasmo, producido por su voz. Severus, sin embargo, lo interpretó de otra manera.

\- No deberías haber cortado leña sin aplicarte primero un hechizo que te mantuviera caliente.- le comentó a la bruja. No era un reproche; estaba dando su opinión. Ya no eran profesor y estudiante, estaban en pie de igualdad. Aquel pensamiento le produjo un inexplicable azoro a Hermione. Intentó responder que sí, pero su voz se atascó entre su garganta y sus labios, produciendo una especie de graznido. Carraspeó y comentó vagamente:

\- Sí...

\- Estás fría.- sentenció Severus, palpando por turnos las manos y los brazos de la Gryffindor. Hermione respiró con dificultad. Severus suspiró, soltó a la joven y se quitó la gabardina de cuero que tenía.

\- Ten.- le dijo, y antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, le colocó la prenda encima de los hombros. Estaba caliente, y olía a Severus.- Si se te enfría el sudor, vas a pillarte un resfriado. Aunque igual el mal ya está hecho...

La bruja seguía muda, y Severus se puso un poco nervioso. ¿Acaso se había pasado de la raya invisible entre lo que tenía permitido hacer, y lo que no? Pero Hermione no parecía enfadada, ni disgustada. Parecía, más bien, un corzo sorprendido por los faros de un coche. Al final, Severus no pudo más y comentó con suavidad:

\- La comida está hecha. Joséphine nos espera dentro.

Aquello sacó a la Gryffindor de su estupor.

\- Gracias.- susurró ella; se abrigó mejor con la gabardina, cogió sus objetos y lo siguió cuando se puso a andar.

Severus se sentía eufórico.

**Enero del 2000. Morbihan.**

Hermione no pudo dormir aquella noche. Los eventos del mediodía no le dejaban reposar; rememoraba el tacto, el olor, la ronroneante voz de Severus cada vez que cambiaba de postura.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Era como si... Severus... había estado raro. Más firme, más seguro, más... seductor. Hermione suspiró y apretó los muslos para intentar aliviar las pulsaciones de su entrepierna. El hombre había actuado de un modo atento y delicado, nada agresivo. Pero a la vez, había tenido un aura diferente a la que había tenido hasta entonces. Un aura que le había hecho recordar al Profes-

“No. Ya basta.” se dijo Hermione con saña, y cortó de cuajo con aquel pensamiento. En vano; obviamente, llevaba horas metida en el mismo bucle de pensamiento...

¿Había estado intentando seducirla? Pero aquella idea era absurda. Era ella la que estaba encandilada por él, no lo contrario. Aunque... lo de aquella mañana no podía haber sido sin querer. ¿Verdad? Pero... pero la diferencia de edad era tan grande... y él estaba absolutamente enamorado de Lily; le había dedicado toda su vida, tanto cuando estaba viva como cuando estaba muerta...

Hermione volvió a cambiar de postura. Pero Severus había cambiado, se dijo a sí misma. Y ella también. Y ahora, con el asunto del giratiempo, la diferencia de edad no era tan grande como lo había sido antes...

 _Eso no cuenta para mucho_ , dijo una vocecilla honesta dentro de su mente. _Él está en una fase de la vida diferente a la tuya; a vivido más que tú... seguramente esperáis cosas diferentes de la vida._

Aquél último pensamiento la deprimió. Por mucha atracción física que hubiese entre ellos, era posible que tuviesen malentendidos simplemente porque estaban en diferentes épocas de la vida. Ella era joven, y acababa de liberarse de tener que ser madre y formar una familia: no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por el mismo aro; por lo menos no a corto ni a medio plazo. Quizás Severus sintiese más urgencia por formar una familia; tenía unos cuarenta años, estaba llegando al límite de poder ser padre...

 _¿Quién decide cuáles son los límites para tener hijos?_ masculló una voz rebelde en su interior. _Sobre todo para un hombre..._ Hermione se quedó pensativa. No, era posible que Severus no tuviese eso en mente. Pero también era posible que lo tuviese...

_Estás adelantándote mucho en el futuro. ¿Quién dice que tengas que formar una familia con él? Lo que quieres es follártelo, ¿no?_

Irritada y abochornada, se movió una vez más hasta quedarse boca abajo. Las cosas no eran tan simples... ¿acaso sólo lo quería “follar”? Además, vivían juntos. Por el momento, al menos. No era prudente llevarse mal... Y la familia Delacour era el único contacto que tenían fuera del Reino Unido, su única protección. Su único hogar. Si acababan por llevarse mal y uno tenía que largarse, ¿a dónde lo haría? Además, no les convenía que la gente supiera que existían: Hermione, porque ya había una Hermione oficial viviendo en La Madriguera; y Severus, porque... porque era posible que el Wizengamot estuviera tras él, al menos hasta que Harry limpiase su nombre. Pero claro, siempre era más fácil perdonar a un muerto que a un vivo... ¿qué pasaría si se supiera en el Reino Unido que Severus Snape estaba vivo? No era una persona muy querida, por mucho que hubiese ayudado en la guerra...y había cometido actos que bien le podían llevar a Azkaban. Hermione se acurrucó aún más. ¿Aceptaría el Wizengamot aplicarle una amnistía? ¿y ella? ¿qué opinión tenía ella al respecto? ¿le había salvado la vida para que la pasase pudriéndose en Azkaban? No... no quería que lo encerraran. Además, Severus había cambiado... Pero al mismo instante, la cara de Neville apareció en su mente, y luego la escena de North Ronaldsay. Hermione tragó saliva. Probablemente, Severus no podría volver nunca a su hogar natal, so pena de ser arrestado... una vez más. Hermione se acordó de las memorias del arresto en Spinner's End, y el horror le trepó del estómago a la garganta. Ojalá las cosas fuesen más simples...

Cansada, Hermione cambió de postura por enésima vez y resopló. Por el momento, lo único que se le ocurría era seguir con su estrategia de actuar con “completa normalidad”.

**Febrero del 2000. Morbihan.**

El tiempo transcurrió, y Hermione había progresado tanto como aprendiz de fabricante de varitas, como de oclumante. La Gryffindor y Madame LaFontaine Delacour se las arreglaban para entenderse, y la joven había ido adquiriendo cada vez más destreza en francés. Estaban ya a mediados de febrero; Hermione había conseguido ir produciendo una varita válida cada semana y media.

Aquel día, aunque estuviese nublado, habían decidido ir al claro del bosque, que era su campamento base para todo el día. Joséphine y Hermione se habían adentrado en busca de sauces, y Severus, acompañado de Heka, se fue hacia el lado opuesto a recoger diferentes ingredientes para pociones: raíces, espinos, insectos y plantas varias.

Después de mucho buscar, las dos brujas encontraron un buen sauce. Hermione se acercó a él y alargó la mano hacia una de las ramas, con intención de inspeccionarlo más de cerca.

\- _Non, pas cette branche-là._ \- dijo Joséphine, y Hermione entendió que no debían cortar aquella rama. La anciana respondió a su pregunta muda diciéndole que era una rama demasiado vieja y gruesa; así que buscaron con la mirada una rama más adecuada.

Estuvieron así durante un buen tiempo, hasta que encontraron uno en lo más alto del árbol. Joséphine LaFontaine levitó hasta ella y la cortó con esmero, utilizando el mismo cuchillo de granito que usaban con aquel tipo de madera. Cuando volvió a bajar del árbol, su cara estaba contraída de preocupación.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ \- le preguntó Hermione, en francés.

\- _Tengo que irme._ \- explicó Joséphine, y echó una ojeada a una especie de reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesta.- _Me están llamando..._

\- _¿Quiénes?_ \- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- _El consejo de druidas..._ \- respondió Joséphine, preocupada.- _No suelen llamar a menos que sea algo importante... Lo siento, Hermione; querida, tendrás que seguir tú sola... ya sabes qué pasos has de dar._ \- añadió, sonriendo con orgullo, pero la sonrisa se apagó rápido.- _Lo siento... no sé cuándo volveré. Ya te enviaré una lechuza..._

Hermione había conseguido centrarse en su tarea durante unas dos horas seguidas, pero su mente pronto divagó a su pensamiento favorito: Snape. Snape y su elegancia, su cuerpo de pantera, su destreza en la cocina y en las pociones; Severus, y su voz grave y vibrante; su olor masculino y su sonrisa tranquila. Y su tacto, su sensual forma de moverse, su pausada calma, su aplomo. Hermione ya no podía distinguir cuál Snape la atraía más; las imágenes del imponente Profesor y el agradable Severus se mezclaban en su mente, en sus sueños, en el momento menos esperado. Se pillaba a sí misma fantaseando con las mismas imágenes prohibidas que había condenado en Navidades, pero aquello no era lo único, no. No, porque ahora se le habían añadido imágenes eróticas en las que era _ella_ la que tomaba las riendas, la que acechaba a Severus, la que se ponía encima de él y lo sujetaba contra la cama y...

Hermione inspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo lleno de barro helado. Severus... seguía teniendo aquel lado serio y callado, pero ya no se ponía la armadura negra que eran sus hábitos. Entre la túnica gris que Joséphine le había regalado y las marrones que Claude le había dejado, la mismísima vestimenta del Slytherin se había vuelto más relajada: su aspecto exterior reflejaba el interior del hombre. Y también estaba Heka... la ave había decidido, ya hacía tiempo, pegarse al hombro de Severus. La joven Granger estaba convencida de que la presencia de Heka ayudaba al ex-mortífago.

Hermione miró distraída al pelo de _korrigan_ que tenía levitando encima del trozo de rama pulida. Sólo faltaba incrustarlo en el corazón de la madera para que se convirtiese en varita, pero su mente estaba demasiado distraída y no pensaba que fuese a conseguirlo. Sacó su muy útil saco mágico y guardó ambos objetos en el interior. Debía encontrar alguna manera de deshacerse de su tensión sexual reprimida...

Bueno, la verdad era que ya había intentado hacerlo, del modo más natural que conocía, pero no había ayudado mucho. El problema era que las imágenes de Snape no hacían más que quedarse grabadas en su mente, y al final había acabado recurriendo a ellos cada vez que se acariciaba. Y... el resultado era que ahora se sentía incluso más culpable. Las imágenes se habían convertido en películas, grabadas a fuego en su imaginación.

No. Y además estaba en la mitad de un bosque... Severus también andaría por ahí. ¿Qué pasaría si tenía la audacia de masturbarse y de repente apareciese él, y la descubriese tumbada en el suelo, las piernas abiertas, la piel encendida...?

Merlín, se estaba volviendo loca. Aquello ya no era tolerable. Hermione resopló por la nariz y miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido. Una gota gorda cayó desde los grises nubarrones hasta la frente de la joven bruja. Iba a llover. Había pensado en transformarse en búho y volar, pero si llovía mucho no podría...

Mejor hacerlo antes de que lloviese con más fuerza. Hermione alzó los brazos al aire, respiró hondo y para cuando soltó el aire, sus brazos eran alas y su expiración se había convertido en un ulular. El viento frío le azotaba las plumas; un trueno retumbó en la lejanía pero Hermione lo escuchó como si hubiese retumbado encima de su cabeza. Soltó otro ulular salvaje, animal, envalentonada por los fuertes vientos que zarandeaban las ramas de los árboles. Se sentía tan agresiva como la tormenta; una euforia violenta que empezaba en su vagina, pasaba por su estómago y se convertía en un ulular depredador.

Cuando las gotas empezaron a ser demasiado frecuentes y pesadas, Hermione aterrizó y volvió a transformarse en humana. Su túnica estaba empapada, su pelo goteaba lluvia fría, y sus manos habían empezado a entumecerse. Pero se sentía viva, sentía que estaba arrojando su desasosiego y su frustración sexual a la cara del bosque. Se sentía un animal salvaje, una fuerza de la naturaleza. Sonrió ampliamente, y soltó un grito potente y espeluznante que acabó en risa enloquecida.

Bailar. Bailaría bajo la lluvia, daba igual que estuviese mojada por dentro y por fuera. Sí, los bailes más desenfrenados, más acrobáticos, más sensuales, más obscenos, más primitivos que se le ocurriesen. Se retorcía y se agitaba al son de las músicas más eróticas que se acordaba; se aplicó un hechizo con el que minimizó su peso -e incrementó su capacidad acrobática. Era su danza de la lluvia, su danza del vientre. Bailaba como si fuera una stripper, agarrando el tronco de un abedul joven y usándolo como barra. Y luego se volvía loca, se volvía tigre, pantera, puma, leona; los ojos entrecerrados y el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Movía las caderas y los brazos, llevaba las manos a su cabeza y acariciaba su pelo, y luego su vientre, y sus muslos, y su cintura, y sus pechos, y su intimidad. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Estaba sola. Snape seguramente se habría vuelto a casa, con la lluvia que caía. ¿Y qué, si estaba viendo? Bailaba por su culpa, pero no para él... bailaba para sí misma. Y desde luego, la imagen que estaría dando no sería de sensualidad, sino de locura: no parecía que bailase al son de una música, estaba empapada por la tormenta, llena de barro y con la cara desenfrenada...

Que se fuesen a la mierda todos. Que se fuese a la mierda ella misma. ¿Y qué, si una de sus fantasías sexuales favoritas la imaginaban vestida de colegiala, con los codos sobre un pupitre de las mazmorras, la falda levantada y el Profesor Snape, detrás? ¿Y qué, si se tocaba imaginando que la obligaba a lamer su virilidad, y que eyaculaba en su cara; como lo había hecho con aquella prostituta? Nada de eso ocurriría de verdad, maldita sea. _Maldita sea._ Severus tenía la decencia de no indagar demasiado en su mente mientras le enseñaba oclumancia. Y una vez que aprendiese bien aquel arte, su mente estaría cerrada a cal y canto. Él no lo sabría nunca. No lo sabría nadie. Dentro de su mente, ella era libre.

Y libre se sentía ahora, libre y feroz, salvaje, depredadora. Sin cadenas, sin jaulas, sin bozal. Ya fingiría humanidad cuando estuviese con otros seres humanos... ahora era animal, y nadie le iba a quitar eso. Nadie.

Jubilosa, eufórica; dio un salto y una patada al cielo, y luego se dejó caer, y se revolcó en el barro, y se desgarró la garganta en un grito de desafío. Era invencible.

xxoOoxx

Decir que Severus no había esperado presenciar aquella escena era decir poco. Había pensado refugiarse en la casa de Joséphine cuando había empezado a llover, pero un grito espeluznante le había hecho quedarse donde estaba. Con cuidado, se había acercado al minúsculo claro de donde había venido el grito, y se había quedado mirando a la bruja loca que bailaba frenéticamente bajo la lluvia.

Granger. Hermione. A Severus le recorrió un escalofrío de miedo, e intentó apartar de su mente la instantánea asociación que había hecho entre la Gryffindor y Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione estaba exhibiendo la misma sexualidad, la misma ferocidad, la misma demencia que la mortífaga. Pero, a diferencia de la Black, Hermione le había dejado anclado en su sitio, mudo e hipnotizado por lo agresivo y lo erótico de sus movimientos. Estaba follando. Hermione se estaba follando a sí misma, y del modo más desafiante posible. Se estaba follando a la vista del mundo entero, como un gran corte de mangas hacia lo que la rodeaba. Severus sintió cómo se le dificultaba la respiración. La primera vez que había encontrado la Hermione de la posguerra, la había confundido con un muchacho, tan viril se le hacía el comportamiento de la joven. Y ahora, toda su feminidad más sexual bailaba sin tapujos, meneando sus curvas, libre de ataduras. Su baile no era bello, ni coordinado, ni técnicamente bueno. Era un loco frenesí al compás de la tormenta.

Su polla estaba dolorosamente erguida. Sin a penas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Severus metió su mano entre sus ropas mojadas y empezó a acariciarse el miembro. El placer que le recorrió era superior a las últimas veces que se había aliviado de aquella manera. Granger. Había fantaseado con una adolescente sumisa durante más tiempo que admitiría en voz alta, y sin embargo, tenía en frente una versión de Hermione que lo ponía igual de cachondo: salvaje, adulta, feroz. Las caricias de su palma se volvieron más insistentes, más exigentes, hasta que un último roce, una última mirada a Hermione, terminaron por hacerle estallar en mil gotas de gozo. Jadeando ligeramente, Severus murmuró un hechizo para limpiar su cálida semilla, más abundante que de costumbre. Tenía el cuerpo completamente mojado por la lluvia. ¿Hacía cuánto que se había quedado ahí, viéndola? ¿Media hora? ¿Más?

Un rayo iluminó la escena y el trueno retumbó con fuerza. Hermione había parado de bailar, y estaba respirando con fuerza, las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. La animalesca ferocidad había amainado, y sólo quedaban retazos. La bruja se levantó, sonrió al cielo y se adentró entre el follaje, del lado opuesto al que estaba Severus. ¿Casualidad? El mago no lo sabía, ni le importaba saberlo. Que Granger supiese o no que había estado mirándola, que había estado tocándose viéndola, probablemente fingiría no saber nada una vez en la casa de Joséphine.

Y Severus sabía que Hermione sabía que él tampoco haría alusiones. Aunque... aquel baile había despertado algo feroz en su propio vientre. Sí…

Severus tomó una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour m'arracher de l'âme_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Hermione en el bosque: _Hips don't lie_ de **Shakira** y _La Bicha_ de **Bebe**


	6. Chère Isis, tes beautés ont troublé la nature

_Y Severus sabía que Hermione sabía que él tampoco haría alusiones. Aunque... aquel baile había despertado algo feroz en su propio vientre. Sí…_

_Severus tomó una decisión._

**Febrero de 2000. Morbihan.**

Nadie hizo ninguna alusión al baile de aquella mañana. Ya era mediodía, y ambos habían vuelto al hogar casi al mismo tiempo. Hermione no había estado ni nerviosa ni reservada; al contrario, parecía estar mucho más serena y controlada que por la mañana. Su “naturalidad” era menos artificial de lo que había sido aquellas últimas semanas. ¿Sería por lo del baile? Severus sospechaba que así era. Bailar así probablemente fuera una válvula de escape para la bruja...

Él se encontraba preparando una de las pociones más fuertes contra el catarro, pues estaba seguro de haber pillado un resfriado después de haberse quedado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia. Tanto él como la joven se habían duchado, una terapia de agua caliente contra el frío de la lluvia, y en aquellos momentos Hermione estaba fumando tranquilamente mientras observaba su el trabajo. Tenía el aspecto de... de alguien que acababa de tener un orgasmo, decidió Severus con timidez. Se la veía satisfecha consigo misma, el pelo revoloteado y los ojos medio cerrados. Severus se forzó en apartar la mirada de la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana?- inquirió, no sin cierta picardía.

\- Bien.- fue la simple respuesta de Hermione.- Pero no he conseguido terminar la varita. Lo intentaré esta tarde.

\- ¿Y Joséphine?

\- Se ha ido antes. Una llamada del consejo de druidas... me ha dicho que tenía que ser algo importante.

Snape parpadeó, y siguió con su trabajo en silencio. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que se armó de valor y comentó:

\- Te he visto bailar esta mañana...

Él siguió trabajando con la mirada fija en el caldero, pero no necesitó utilizar la vista para palpar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente. Había estado en lo cierto: Hermione no esperaba que la hubiese visto; y aunque fuese así, contaba con que el hombre no sacaría el tema. Había roto el alto al fuego, se había saltado las leyes, y Severus no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, so pena de perder su semblante compuesto.

\- ¿Y qué te ha parecido?- le preguntó la mujer con una descarada sonrisilla.- ¿Te ha gustado?

Abrase visto. Severus utilizó toda su experiencia como doble agente para luchar contra el calor de su cara. Pero qué desvergonzada era... no, desde luego; ya no era la chiquilla que se sonrojaba con un comentario desagradable de su parte... Pero era él el que había empezado el juego, y maldito fuese su nombre si se echaba atrás. Había lidiado con situaciones peores.

\- Me ha gustado mucho.- ronroneó, con una media sonrisa suave en la cara. Estuvo pensando durante unos instantes en qué decir, cómo continuar; pero al final comentó:- Aunque parecía más un ataque de locura que un baile.

En cuanto soltó la frase, supo que había fracasado. Sus palabras habían sido demasiado bruscas. Había perdido la oportunidad de seguir coqueteando abiertamente: ahora la conversación se convertiría en una conocida pseudo-lucha verbal.

Hermione soltó una risilla un poco forzada:

\- Admito que tenía bastante que ver con un ataque de locura. Pero mejor en medio de un bosque desierto que en frente de otros seres humanos, ¿verdad?

Para el asombro de la propia Hermione, ella estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la conversación. No esperaba que Severus se pusiese a jugar con el fuego, y eso había sido una novedad excitante; habían mantenido una complicidad pícara durante unos instantes, aunque luego hubiesen preferido volver a aguas menos revueltas. Sí... ahora sabía que estaba permitido jugar a ese juego. A la mierda la “normalidad”.

Al parecer, Severus había llegado a una conclusión parecida, porque le respondió:

\- Bueno, no es un bosque tan desierto... tú ya lo sabías cuando te has puesto a bailar.

Estaba echando madera al fuego. ¡Y lo hacía a propósito! La sonrisa de Hermione se volvió aún más traviesa, y tenía una respuesta descarada en la punta de la lengua, pero no pudo decirla: Joséphine había vuelto, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta al entrar. Tenía un halo brillante al rededor del cuerpo que la protegía de la lluvia, y que una vez dentro de la casa, disminuyó en intensidad hasta desaparecer. Parecía estar atareada, preocupada y enfurruñada.

\- ¡Ah! Vosotros sois aquí.- les dijo con su inglés macarrónico.

El humor juguetón desapareció al instante.

\- ¿A pasado algo grave?- le preguntó Hermione.- _Vous êtes inquiète?_

\- Nada de grave.- le respondió Joséphine, negando con su cabeza, seria.- Pero nosotros habemos visitantes. _Des britanniques, comme vous._ Es eso que ellas dicen... una de ellas porta una _burqa_ , la otra _est une 'black'_. La tercera es _blonde._ A, y un joven hombre, también _blond._

Hermione sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Si eran... ¿...y si eran...?

\- Y.. _._ \- añadió la anciana, mirándola con seriedad.- Ellas han demandado si Hermione Granger y Severus Snape estáis aquí.

\- ¿Han preguntado por nosotros?- inquirió Snape con una nota de alarma, y le lanzó una mirada afilada a Hermione. Ella también se alarmó.- ¿Les habéis dicho dónde estamos?

\- _Mais ça va pas?!-_ exclamó la anciana, indignada.- ¡No, claro! No habemos dicho nada de vosotros. No habemos dicho que conocemos de Hermione Granger o de Severus Snape. ¡No habemos nada respondido!- volvió a exclamar Joséphine, inconsciente de que con su enfado estaba torturando la lengua inglesa.

\- ¿Han dicho cómo se llamaban?- preguntó Hermione, respirando hondo e intentando mantenerse tranquila.- _On sait qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent?_

 _-_ Nosotros no sabemos qué ellas quieren.- respondió Joséphine.- Y el nombre de la _dame_ que porta la _burqa_ es Profesora Darzi, ellas no han dicho nada de más. _En fin, oui;_ ella ha dicho que quiere parlar con tú y que tú vayas al consejo de druidas.

Hermione sentía la mirada de Snape perforándole la nuca.

\- ¿Las conoces?- preguntó el mago con brusquedad. Estaba serio, los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido; había vuelto a su postura de Profesor Snape. Por un loco instante, a la Gryffindor se le aceleró el pulso. Si era por miedo o por lujuria, prefirió no indagar.

\- La Profesora Darzi me ayudó a volver al pasado.- explicó con franqueza.- Y las otras dos... podrían ser la Profesora Sinistra y Luna Lovegood; ellas también me ayudaron.- la joven se percató de que Severus la miraba con una mirada extraña.- Pero no sé quién puede ser el hombre rubio... y no entiendo por qué han vuelto ellas también al pasado... no me dijeron que iban a hacer tal cosa...

\- ¿Te fías de ellas?- preguntó Snape, con brutal sencillez.- ¿Les darías la localización de esta casa?

Hermione estuvo pensándoselo detenidamente.

\- … a Luna sí.- comentó, despacio.- … pero a Darzi y a Sinistra... es que...

\- Entonces no les digas dónde estoy, ni siquiera que estoy aquí. A ninguna de las tres.- sentenció Snape.

Hermione torció el morro durante unos instantes, y luego dijo:

\- Saben que vine a por ti. O les digo que te salvé, o les miento y les digo que no lo conseguí. Pero no sé si es precavido hacer eso...

\- No des de respuestas.- comentó Joséphine con gravedad.- Haces preguntas. Responde con preguntas.

La Gryffindor se quedó mirando fijamente a la anciana.

\- Intentaré averiguar primero a qué han venido.- les aseguró Hermione.- Antes de darles ninguna información.

\- Utiliza la oclumancia.- le aconsejó Severus.- Protege tu mente. Aurora conoce un par de trucos de legilimancia.- añadió con gravedad.

\- ¿Aurora?- preguntó Hermione, con una inesperada punzada de dolor en el pecho.

\- La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Es una de las pocas personas con las que me he llevado bien en toda mi perra vida. Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a confiar.- comentó el mago. La imagen del Profesor Snape se disolvió en la de Severus; los ojos cerrados y una mano cansada restregando los párpados.

La punzada de dolor volvió con más saña, y Hermione descubrió con sorpresa y repugnancia que estaba celosa. ¿Celosa de que Severus tuviese más amigos, aparte de ella? ¿Celosa de que se conociesen bien antes de que los conociese ella? Era absurdo, era infantil, era inadmisiblemente egoísta; y era la verdad. La Gryffindor se sintió derrotada por sí misma. Una vez más.

\- _Iré al consejo de druidas._ \- le dijo a Joséphine, en un francés cansado.- _¿Pero seguirán estando en el consejo?_

\- _No lo sé._ \- respondió la anciana con sinceridad.- _Pero no deben de estar muy lejos. Vayámonos._

\- Severus, refúgiate en la cueva, por favor.- dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia el mago, con un deje preocupado en la voz.- Yo volveré aquí, como mucho dentro de cuatro horas, y te mandaré una lechuza si no hay peligro. Si en cuatro horas no tienes noticias mías...

\- Sabré a qué atenerme.- le cortó Severus, con su sarcástica media sonrisa.- Ya sé cómo proceder, Hermione. Llevo toda mi vida midiendo mis pasos y mirando por encima de mi hombro. No soy Potter. Ni Weasley.

\- Perdón.- se excusó la Gryffindor, tan avergonzada como dolida; había olvidado lo hiriente que podía ser Snape cuando se lo proponía.

\- Pero...- comentó Severus, desinflándose.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Hermione le respondió con un tímida sonrisa.

**Febrero del 2000. Consejo de Druidas de Bretaña.**

Hermione se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Joséphine, en medio de un claro de bosque. Acababan de aparecer en un lugar lleno de robles milenarios, cubiertos de musgo y muérdago. El bosque respiraba humedad y susurraba silenciosamente agitando las ramas de los árboles. El sol del mediodía se escabullía de entre los desnudos brazos de madera dormida, y calentaba la cara de las brujas con tímido cariño. Pero no era suficiente para contrarrestar los efectos de la fría brisa, y Hermione tiritó. Ya no había niebla en aquellas horas, pero el bosque seguía teniendo un no-sé-qué de misterioso gris; quizá fuese por el silencio de los pájaros, o por la desnudez de los árboles. El aliento de las brujas formaba nubecillas de vapor blancuzco, y su respiración les parecía ser diez veces más ruidosa que de habitual.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte, Hermione.- dijo una voz de mujer por detrás de Hermione y Joséphine; que, asustadas, se giraron en el acto. La silueta de Aisha Darzi apareció de detrás de un árbol, flanqueada por Aurora Sinistra, Luna Lovegood y... Draco Malfoy. Hermione se puso aún más tensa. Las cuatro vestían pesadas capas de un verde grisáceo, con capucha y todo.

\- Aisha.- dijo Hermione, un poco antipática.- Luna, Aurora... Malfoy. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿cómo...?

\- Del mismo modo que tú.- respondió Aurora, con su profunda voz de terciopelo negro.

\- Pero... ¿por qué?

Aurora sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Para pagar la deuda que teníais conmigo.

Hermione le echó una mirada confusa.

\- Vamos hacia Alejandría.- explicó Aisha.- Nos hemos quedado aquí para comprar tres parejas de abraxanes. Bueno, y para visitaros; claro.

\- ¿Caballos alados?

\- Sí, es una raza popular por estos parajes.- respondió Aisha.- la directora del colegio Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, tiene todo un criadero. Sus abraxanes son famosos; útiles, bellos, y de buena calidad. Serán nuestro regalo a cambio del hospedaje y la enseñanza que se nos otorgará en Alejandría.

\- Y en la Alhambra.- añadió Aurora, echándole una mirada ligeramente amenazadora.

\- Y en la Alhambra.- repitió Aisha, con una voz que delataba la sonrisa escondida por el velo.

\- ¿Vais las cuatro?- preguntó Hermione. Por un fugaz momento, había sentido una desagradable punzada de envidia. Alejandría, Alhambra... aquellos nombres tenían un regusto místico, misterioso, exótico; un regusto a pergaminos y a papiros, a dorados atardeceres, a generosos ríos y a mares sin marea; a suntuosos jardines con naranjos, y olivares; memorias nostálgicas de edificios olvidados, viejos sueños de una gloria pasada. Eran centros de saber milenario, de magia antigua, de rica opulencia y de difícil acceso... era todo un privilegio poder visitarlas.

\- Sí, las cuatro.- confirmó Aisha, mientras se acercaba hacia Hermione y Joséphine.- Es una oportunidad única...

Sí, desde luego. No hacía falta que lo jurase, pensó la Gryffindor, incómoda. Hacía dos años hubiera matado por poder ir con ellas. Pero ahora…

La anciana cortó las cavilaciones de Hermione con una pregunta:

\- _Alors,_ ¿vosotros queréis comprar abraxanes? ¿es por eso que habéis venido aquí?

\- _Oui.-_ le respondió Aisha _.- En fait...-_ y continuó en un francés fluido, explicando, por lo que Hermione entendía, las razones por las que querían comprar caballos alados y detalles sobre qué compra querían hacer. Sin embargo, el diálogo entre aquellas dos brujas pronto se llenó de tecnicismos y Hermione perdió el hilo de la conversación. Se acercó hacia Luna, Aurora y Malfoy, que tampoco entendían, o no estaban interesadas en el diálogo.

Había un detalle que seguía incomodándola.

\- Pero, ¿por qué volver al pasado? No era necesario, ¿no?

Aurora sonrió brevemente.

\- Cada cual tiene sus razones. La mía es que retornar al pasado me permite “ganar” cuatro años extra, sin dejar a un lado mi puesto en Hogwarts. La otra opción hubiera sido dimitir. Y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Era una explicación razonable, pero Hermione seguía sintiéndose nerviosa. Aisha habría venido para acompañar a Aurora, ¿pero Luna? Le caía bien, era su amiga, y francamente se alegraba de verla, pero ¿por qué habría venido?

 _Quizás se preocupase por tí,_ le susurró una vocecilla interior. _Quizás haya venido por tí._

La idea le hizo sentir una burbuja cálida en su interior, pero a la vez, se sintió un poco incómoda. Si Luna había viajado al pasado y había aceptado un exilio de cuatro años por ella, quería decir que estaba dispuesta a mucho por ella. Era halagador, pero la hacía sentirse un poco culpable. Hermione tragó saliva y se le heló la sangre cuando, involuntariamente, cruzó la mirada de Malfoy, y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Y Malfoy? ¿qué coño hacía Malfoy ahí? El flequillo de su pelo rubio le caía encima del ojo derecho, aunque no lo suficiente como para molestar la vista, y su pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia carecía del calor de la amistad. ¿A qué habría venido? A Hermione se le puso piel de gallina. No. No podía ser. No estaría buscando a Severus, ¿verdad? ¿estaría buscando venganza, por ser un traidor? ¿le querría hacer daño? ¿por lo que les pasó a los Malfoy? Hermione respiró hondo. No podía arriesgar el bienestar de Severus. No después de haberle salvado la vida, después de...

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Hermione?- preguntó la voz soñadora de Luna, cortando los pensamientos azorados de Hermione. Extrañamente, Luna siempre conseguía relajarla con su voz dulce y aguda.

\- Mejor.- respondió. La rubia le respondió con una sonrisa perdida.

\- Eso está bien.- dijo con sencillez.- ¿Y qué tal está el Profesor Snape?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, y esa sorpresa la delató. No podía fingir no saber nada de él. Le echó una mirada furtiva a Malfoy, pero éste no parecía haberse inmutado. Optó por intentar desviar el tema de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué planes tenéis?- inquirió, con una voz más aguda de lo normal. Su jugada era extremadamente obvia, pero a parte de un bufido de Malfoy, nadie se lo echó en cara.

\- Depende del tiempo que tengamos que quedarnos aquí.- le respondió Aurora.- Espero que no sea más de un par de semanas...

\- Yo quiero ver a Severus.- comentó Malfoy, que claramente no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Hermione volvió a ponerse tan tensa como al principio.

\- ¿Por alguna razón en particular?- preguntó ella, con brusquedad.

\- ¿No es bastante razón querer ver al querido padrino que se creía muerto durante cinco años?- respondió Malfoy, con una pequeña y gélida sonrisa.- Porque estos próximos cinco años no daréis señales de vida, ¿verdad, Granger?- añadió, la acusación brillando entre las líneas.

Hermione levantó ligeramente la barbilla, desafiante. No habían tenido que coincidir mucho el tiempo que habían sido compañeros de trabajo, pero el desagrado mutuo no había cambiado. Viendo que el ambiente se estaba caldeando, Aurora decidió intervenir.

\- Hemos traído nuestras propias tiendas de campaña.- comentó, cambiando bruscamente de tema. Tanto Malfoy como Hermione giraron la cabeza para fijarse en la profesora de Astronomía.- No necesitaremos hospedaje. Pero a mí también me gustaría ver al viejo Severus.- añadió, con una bella sonrisa.

Hermione supuso que aquel último comentario tenía el objetivo de apaciguarla, pero en vez de eso, la Gryffindor sintió una aguda punzada de celos. Se enfadó consigo misma por aquella irracional e injusta reacción, que tan infantil y egoísta era, y su cabeza ordenó hacer lo contrario de lo que le decían sus tripas: sonreír con la mayor naturalidad posible.

\- No dudo en que estará encantado de veros.- dijo, forzando cortesía y amabilidad en su voz y en su actitud.

\- Yo tampoco.- respondió Malfoy, su pequeña sonrisa tan fría como antes. Los labios de Hermione no titubearon, pero sus ojos dejaron de sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, su falsedad diplomática tenía un límite.

Luna se deslizó de su sitio hasta donde estaba la Gryffindor, y agarró con delicadeza su brazo. El efecto de aquel contacto fue instantáneo: a Hermione le recorrió una sensual descarga que hizo esfumar parte de la tensión que tenía. La mitad del cerebro de la joven Granger ya no estaba irritada o celosa, sino focalizada en la mano de su amiga.

\- Me alegro de verte, Hermione.- le dijo, con su callada voz de soprano. La mencionada se sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua caliente por la espalda.

\- Yo también, Luna.- murmuró, casi en trance. ¿Cómo lograba Luna tranquilizarla con tan poco?

Aisha y Joséphine habían terminado de hablar, y ambas se acercaron hacia el grupo haciendo crujir las hojas que cubrían el suelo.

\- Vosotros podéis poner vuestro camping en mi jardín.- dijo Joséphine, cuando llegaron a la altura de las demás.- El tiempo de comprar los abraxanes y de os poner en contacto con aquellos de la Alhambra.

\- Voy a hablar con mis amigos de la Alhambra, para ver cómo podemos llegar hasta Granada. Desgraciadamente, no será posible llegar directamente en traslador. El califato tiene un control muy estricto en sus fronteras.- informó Aisha.- Además, es mejor si no nos hacemos notar. Se supone que no debemos estar aquí, al fin y al cabo. No nos conviene que las instituciones sepan de nosotros. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar…

Aurora parecía estar molesta, pero nadie más dijo nada. Al final, fue Joséphine quien rompió el silencio.

\- Bien. Entonces, vamos a mi casa.

Hermione sintió ganas de suspirar, pero se contuvo. Con un movimiento de varita, invocó a unas de las lechuzas que Joséphine tenía en su casa y con otro, un pergamino, una pluma y una tinta. Escribió un corto mensaje para avisar a Severus de que iban hacia allá, y urgió a la ave de que volase con rapidez.

**Febrero del 2000. Morbihan.**

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Hermione seguía sintiéndose un poco incómoda, mortificada por los violentos celos que había sentido con las palabras de Aurora, y nerviosa con Malfoy.

Severus salió a recibirlos con su gabardina de cuero oscuro. Había decidido dejar suelto su relativamente largo pelo, y el corazón de la Gryffindor se aceleró al verle: el suave viento azotaba su cabellera, negra y decorada por canas, y que acariciaba su blanco rostro sin llegar a molestarlo. Daba una imagen de elegancia; y a la vez, tenía un deje aristocrático: sonreía discreta pero afablemente, los ojos calurosos y las manos enlazadas tras su espalda. Una atractiva mezcla entre Severus y el Profesor Snape. Hermione notó que el hombre estaba contento, aunque no fuese muy expresivo: sus ojos saltaban de Aurora a Malfoy, y de Malfoy a Aurora. Hermione bajó la vista a sus pies, avergonzada por el violento estallido de celos que sentía en el pecho.

\- _Voilà._ \- escuchó que decía Joséphine.- Mi casa.

\- Severus.- dijo Aurora con noble tranquilidad.- Me alegro mucho de verte, viejo amigo.

\- Y yo, Aurora.- respondió él, con una voz tan aterciopelada como la de ella, pero infinitamente más grave.- ¿Y tú, Draco? ¿qué tal estás?

Hermione no se atrevió a mirar al rubio. Sus ojos seguían creando agujeros en la tierra.

\- Mejor después de verte vivo, querido padrino.

La Gryffindor se atrevió a echarle una mirada furtiva. Con unos pocos movimientos fluidos, Malfoy llegó a la altura de Snape y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.Hermione volvió a clavar la mirada en sus zapatos con rapidez. Malfoy parecía un joven amante colgado del cuello de su galán; tenía un no-sé-qué entre infantil, caprichoso, femenino y seductor que incomodó a la joven Granger. Decidió mirar a las demás para quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, y se encontró con la cara de Aurora, rígida y seria. ¿O era su imaginación?

Para el asombro de Hermione, y probablemente el de las demás, Severus soltó sus manos y le dio un caluroso abrazo a su ahijado. Malfoy seguía rodeando el cuello de su padrino, creando entre los dos una escena tierna... y erótica. La Gryffindor volvió a bajar los ojos hasta el suelo. Estaba azorada, confusa. La escena se le hacía atractiva, y menos irritante de lo que hubiera esperado.

Durante unos eternos instantes, ambos hombres se quedaron en aquella posición. El trino de pequeñas aves forestales retumbaba en el silencio. Al final, Joséphine volvió a tomar la iniciativa:

_\- Allons à l'intérieur._

Todas salieron de su trance, todas menos Luna, obviamente; y entraron poco a poco al hogar de la anciana.

xxoOoxx

Una vez en el interior, Joséphine las hizo sentarse al rededor de la gran mesa de madera. Severus parecía irradiar felicidad, y aquello aceleraba los latidos de Hermione. Era como el sol, pensó; luminoso, pero imposible de mirar directamente. La joven mantuvo su vista fija en las visitantes o en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué nuevas traéis de Gran Bretaña?- preguntó Severus, con un tono uniforme que no conseguía esconder por completo sus ansias de saber.- ¿Qué pasó al final de la guerra?

\- ¿Granger no te ha contado nada?- respondió Malfoy, con un tono de frío reproche.

La cara de Snape se volvió más sobria.

\- Me ha contado una parte... pero me falta la otra.

Hermione se sintió mortificada. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con lo que ella le había dicho? ¿no se fiaba de su palabra? Se sentía ligeramente indignada, y muy dolida, pero decidió mantener el silencio. Malfoy y Aurora se miraron entre sí, como evitando la responsabilidad de hablar. Severus, algo impaciente, preguntó de forma más directa:

\- ¿Qué fue de vuestra familia, Draco? ¿Qué ha sido de Lucius? ¿Y de Narcissa?

Las tan temidas preguntas, los tan terribles temores. Hermione se removió en su asiento, aún más incómoda. Malfoy tomó su tiempo para responder:

\- Están en Azkaban. Todos los seguidores que el Ministerio consiguió atrapar están en Azkaban, y también todos aquellos que se presume que colaboraron con ellos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La mirada de Severus se tornó tan seria y dura como la del Profesor Snape, y la clavó durante unos mudos instantes en los azules ojos de su ahijado.

\- Pero tú estás fuera.- dijo el moreno con seriedad.

\- Sí.

Otro silencio cargado.

\- ¿Por qué?- indagó Snape, y a Hermione le pareció ver una sombra que cruzaba su cara.

\- Gracias a Potter.- dijo Malfoy tensamente, con un tono de desagrado que contradecía sus palabras.- Habló a mi favor en los juicios de posguerra, y el Wizengamot aceptó las plegarias del Jesucristo Mágico, San-Potter-Mártir-Muerto-y-Resucitado-Por-Segunda-Vez.

Hermione sintió una furia abrasadora.

\- Si no fuera por San Potter.- le escupió al rubio,- ahora estarías pudriéndote en Azkaban.

Había estado a punto de decir “pudriéndote con tus padres”, pero era de una crueldad extrema, y además, aquél era un terreno peligroso. Sabía por Harry y por Ron que _todos_ los mortífagos y simpatizantes capturados habían tenido que pasar por un... interrogatorio, antes de acabar en la horrenda prisión mágica. Ron había hablado de aquello con satisfacción y brutal júbilo, pero Harry se había vuelto cada vez más reservado. Había querido salvar a Lucius y a Narcissa tanto como a su hijo (algo que Ron le había reprochado), y de hecho, la mujer había tenido algunas posibilidades por haber ayudado a Harry en el último momento. Pero los Malfoy eran y habían sido una familia destacadamente pro-Voldemort, y el Wizengamot había querido dar un ejemplo. No se libraron.

Malfoy le lanzó a Hermione una mirada cargada de desagrado, pero no respondió. Él tampoco parecía querer empezar una discusión amarga y estéril. Todos callaron durante unos tensos minutos, hasta que Aurora habló con su calma autoridad; como en el bosque, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

\- Pero parece que las cosas están cambiando.- le comentó a Severus.- Han habido algunas protestas para acortarles la pena a los que tengan condenas más leves... sobre todo con aquellos que no se puede demostrar con rotundidad que participasen activamente a favor del Señor Tenebroso. Y parece que una facción del Ministerio está a favor... podrían bajar las penas de veinte a diez años de prisión.

\- Si, y sólo si, los condenados muestran arrepentimiento y piden perdón públicamente.- añadió Malfoy con acidez.

\- Es lo mínimo después de todo lo que hicieron los tuyos, ¿no crees?- respondió Hermione con odio. Malfoy le devolvió una mirada peligrosa.

\- Todos tenemos las manos sucias en esta guerra, Granger. Y los vuestros están sueltos por ahí, impunes y trabajando para el Ministerio.

Hermione cerró los puños con fuerza.

\- Si hubieseis ganado vosotros, hubierais hecho lo mismo. ¡Ya lo estabais haciendo! ¿Y los muggles que matasteis? ¿Y los hijos de muggles, como yo?

Malfoy se quedó lívido. Por unos instantes, los ojos azules de Malfoy y los marrones de Hermione se encontraron y se entendieron. Bellatrix Lestrange. Y ambos sabían que ambos lo sabían. Los ojos de Malfoy se apagaron por unos largos instantes, pero al poco, volvió a brotar una chispa de rabia.

\- Y qué te crees, ¿que los tuyos son unos santos?- susurró; la voz del rubio había temblado un poco.- ¿A que no sabes a quién tuve el placer de encontrar trabajando en los interrogatorios, Granger?

Hermione se sintió palidecer. No quería oír la respuesta. Porque ya la sabía.

\- Ya basta.

Había sido Snape el que había cortado la conversación. Él también estaba pálido, de un pálido cetrino. Tanto Malfoy como Hermione enmudecieron. Un dolor sordo palpitaba en el silencioso ambiente.

\- ¿Queréis vosotros algo a beber?- preguntó Joséphine, y sus educadas y mundanas palabras parecieron provenir de muy lejos, como del otro lado de un espejo.

\- Yo le ayudo, Doña Joséphine.- respondió Aisha, y se levantó de la silla.- ¿Té para todos?

**Marzo del 2000. Morbihan.**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel primer encuentro con las demás británicas. Severus había tomado la costumbre de dar largos paseos con Malfoy, y hasta Hermione dedicaba menos horas al estudio: aprovechaba para estar con Luna y Aurora... y para reflexionar en solitario. Aisha solía pasar el día fuera, hablando con unos y otros, en busca de un modo para contactar y negociar con Madame Maxime.

Hermione vivía aquello de un modo agridulce. Por un lado, agradecía la nueva compañía, especialmente la de Luna, pero por otro... Severus y ella habían vuelto a distanciarse. Habían suspendido las clases de oclumancia debido a la llegada de las otras británicas; se veían mucho menos que antes, y prácticamente nunca a solas. Delante de sus huéspedes, el poco contacto físico que habían recuperado había vuelto a desaparecer. Hermione no podía evitar echarle miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, cuando los demás parecían distraídos. Un par de veces, incluso había encontrado los grandes ojos negros de Severus clavados en ella; aunque el espejismo duraba un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente.

\- ¿Qué tal con Joséphine, Hermione? ¿Ya te gusta la creación de varitas?

Hermione retornó poco a poco a la realidad, sumida como había estado en sus pensamientos. Estaba sentada junto a Aurora y Luna en uno de los bancos de la fachada sur de la cabaña. El cielo estaba casi libre de nubes, y aunque no hacía exactamente calor, tampoco hacía frío. El aire estaba quieto como un gato dormido, y el tiempo parecía haberse distraído mirando el paisaje, pues parecía que había olvidado seguir su curso y que las mujeres estaban en un cuadro muggle.

\- La verdad es que es muy satisfactorio.- le respondió a Aurora.- Y no es que haya mucha gente ejerciendo la profesión. Puede ser un buen oficio...

Volvieron a sumergirse en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Aurora retomó la palabra.

\- Entonces, ¿es ése tu plan de futuro? - le preguntó a Hermione. Ésta frunció el entrecejo.

\- No estoy segura.- respondió.- No creo que tenga ningún plan de futuro...

Aurora esperó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

\- Hermione, querida... ¿qué te parece venir con nosotras? Es una ocasión única. En la Alhambra y Alejandría se guardan tantos secretos y saberes que estoy segurísima de que te encantaría visitarlos. Los magos y brujas del mundo árabe desarrollaron sus conocimientos por vías que en Europa ni se imaginan.- los ojos negros de la bruja negra brillaban de pasión.- Piénsatelo, Hermione. Estoy segura de que habría una manera de conseguir que vinieses. Aisha no se opondrá, al contrario.

Hermione se sentía mal; culpable y dividida. Hacía a penas dos años, no hubiera dudado ante semejante oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas. Pero ahora...

\- Es... una oferta muy interesante, Aurora.- comentó con voz débil. No se atrevía a confesar que por muy interesante que fuera la oferta, no la interesaba tanto como debería. Pero Aurora percibió aquella información en el tono de su voz. Giró la cabeza y miró a su antigua alumna con mucha seriedad.

\- Es cierto que Joséphine es muy anciana,- empezó diciéndole a Hermione,- pero tiene buena salud, y estoy segura de que aún tiene unos cuantos años por vivir.

Hermione clavó la mirada en el suelo. Las palabras de Aurora eran duras, pero ciertas.

\- Sin embargo, - prosiguió la Jefa de la Casa Slytherin, - entrar en La Alhambra o en la biblioteca de Alejandría es un privilegio reservado a muy pocos.

Hermione oyó reproche en la voz profunda de Aurora, aunque la cara de la otra mujer estuviese perfectamente tranquila.

\- Lo sé.- dijo la joven Granger, con voz ahogada.

\- No quieres dejarlos atrás, ¿verdad? - interrumpió la voz soñadora de Luna, y todas entendieron que se refería a Joséphine, Claude y sobre todo, Snape.

Hermione afirmó con un silencio. Al poco, Aurora soltó una carcajada.

\- Ya sé por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador no te puso ni en Ravenclaw ni en Slytherin, querida.- le dijo.- Lo que no sé es por qué no te puso en Hufflepuff, con lo mucho que valoras tus amistades...

Una vez más, Hermione prefirió no responder. Aurora siguió hablando.

\- Pero ten cuidado, Hermione.- la miró con unos ojos profundos, tan profundos que Hermione no estaba segura de alcanzar a ver el fondo.- No dejes que los lazos que te unen a tus seres queridos se conviertan en cadenas que te impidan realizarte como persona. Fui tu profesora. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tienes una curiosidad abrasadora quemándote por dentro, ansiando aprender, descubrir y crecer como bruja. No dejes que el miedo a la soledad te impida saciar tu sed de conocimiento.

Aurora la miraba con seriedad, con una genuina preocupación por el bienestar de Hermione. La joven mujer tuvo que apartar la mirada y clavarla en el lado opuesto. Tenía los ojos ardiendo, aunque consiguió secarlos a tiempo y no dar indicio de que había estado a punto de llorar. Se sentía culpable, increíblemente culpable. Aurora había dado en el centro mismo del blanco. _No dejes que los lazos que te unen a tus seres queridos se conviertan en cadenas que te impidan realizarte como persona._ Por Merlín. Era lo que le había pasado con Ron, se dijo a sí misma, horrorizada. Había dejado que el miedo a la soledad ganase a sus ganas de independencia.

Hermione sintió el brazo de Luna rodeándole los hombros y escondió su cara entre las manos. _Severus. Severus Snape._ ¿Acaso estaba dejando que se repitiese la historia? ¿Estaba cediendo sus ambiciones a favor de conservar sus lazos de amistad, de...?

\- Hermione, no pasa nada.- le susurró la voz suave de Luna, cortando su torbellino de pensamientos.- No eres ni Slytherin ni Ravenclaw, y tampoco eres Hufflepuff. Eres Gryffindor. Por algo será, ¿verdad?

La joven Granger descubrió su cara y forzó una sonrisa para demostrarle a Luna que apreciaba su intento de animarla, aunque lo de definir la gente por las Casas que se les habían asignado de niñas ya empezaba a molestarla seriamente. Miró a la profesora de Astronomía, que no parecía que esperase que sus palabras tuviesen un efecto tan duro en Hermione. Aurora formó una media sonrisa arrepentida y se encogió los hombros.

\- Bueno, sólo son los consejos de una Slytherin. ¿Desde cuándo escuchan los Gryffindor lo que tengan que decir los Slytherin? - bromeó, intentando, ella también, subir los ánimos de Hermione.

Pero el problema era que Hermione sí que escuchaba a los Slytherin, y los escuchaba con mucha atención. Las mujeres cambiaron el rumbo de la conversación, pero el dilema de Hermione seguía intacto, en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes, proyectando una sombra en cualquier otro pensamiento que la bruja tuviese.

**Marzo del 2000. Morbihan.**

A la mañana siguiente, Luna y Hermione salieron a dar un paseo por el lindero del bosque donde vivían. Era media mañana, el día era templado para ser marzo, y en frente tenían extensas y desnudas tierras de cultivo, en el que en un par de meses sembrarían maíz. Gorriones y lavanderas jugaban a esconderse en el paisaje, para luego volver a saltar a la vista por aquí y por allá. Luna tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como de costumbre, y Hermione también miraba hacia el mismo lado, pensativa. La rubia la sacó inesperadamente de sus cavilaciones:

\- Hermione, tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte.

La mencionada recordó la conversación del día anterior y se puso un poco nerviosa. Luna fijó su mirada en su amiga y volvió a hablar:

\- He visto que vivís en un bosque con mucho muérdago, Hermione. ¿No te molestarán los _nargles_ , verdad? ¿No te habrán robado nada?

La Gryffindor no sabía si reírse abiertamente o no. Decidió sonreír y responder:

\- No, Luna, tranquila. Los _nargles_ no me molestan, ni ningún otro ser mágico.

\- Bien. Eso está bien.- sentenció la rubia, que volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el horizonte.- Eres más feliz ahora que antes. ¿Verdad?

Aquella pregunta parecía ser tan ridícula y simplona como la primera, pero la sonrisa de Hermione titubeó. Luna tenía una capacidad abrumadora de parecer tonta, sin serlo. La cara de la Gryffindor se volvió más sobria.

\- Sí...- admitió, despacio.

\- ¿Y qué tal lo lleva Severus?

Hermione la miró ligeramente incomodada; Luna no había tenido problemas en acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. La Gryffindor levantó los hombros y los volvió a dejar caer.

\- Tendrías que preguntárselo a él.

\- ¿No habéis hablado sobre la posguerra?

\- Pues...- silencio incómodo.- No mucho...

Luna no insistió, algo que Hermione le agradeció. Se levantó una ligera brisa fresca que hizo tiritar de frío a las brujas; la Gryffindor procedió a murmurar un par de hechizos que les mantendrían calientes. Durante un largo rato, los únicos que rompían el silencio eran los pajarillos que tenían al rededor. Sin embargo, de repente, Hermione se sintió inspirada:

\- ¿Y tú qué tal, Luna? ¿Te ha estado robando algún _nargle_?

Bingo. La rubia sonrió con su gran sonrisa neblinosa y apartó sus ojos del horizonte, para fijarlos en la cara de su amiga.

\- Últimamente no. Estoy de suerte.- respondió, y añadió:- ¿Ya has descubierto por qué querías salvar a Severus?

Si Hermione hubiese estado bebiendo agua, se hubiese atragantado. Sin embargo, y en aquellas circunstancias, se limitó a borrar su sonrisa instantáneamente.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es ésa, Luna? Ya sabes por qué decidimos salvarlo. Si le preguntaras a Harry, te respondería lo mismo.

\- ¿Por pagar la deuda que teníais con él?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Porque se merecía una segunda oportunidad?

\- Sí.

\- Ésas son las razones que te dio Harry para salvarlo. ¿Cuáles son las _tuyas_?- sonrisa soñadora.- ¿O aún no lo tienes claro?

Hermione estaba bastante molesta, algo que no le solía pasar con Luna desde que eran estudiantes. Era fácil olvidar que bajo aquel antifaz de despiste y tontera, existía una Ravenclaw muy perspicaz. El problema, se dijo Hermione, era que la agudeza Ravenclaw de Luna tenía la fastidiosa manía de asomar su rostro en los momentos más incómodos para la joven Granger.

\- ¿Acaso necesito más razones para justificar lo que hice?- preguntó, desafiante.

\- No.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de fumada.- Pero los tienes, ¿verdad?

Hermione resopló y apartó su mirada hacia el horizonte. Su amiga estaba siendo bastante terca. ¿Qué más le daría a ella por qué había querido salvar a Snape? Después de un rato, Hermione refunfuñó:

\- Sí, tenía otros motivos personales para hacerlo.

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó. Había dejado de parecer soñadora para tomar un tinte pícaro. La bruja de pelo castaño empezó a confesar:

\- La verdad... mira; yo en ese momento estaba muy mal.- la sonrisa de Luna se diluyó.- Y... quería cambiar. Cambiar mi vida, cambiar mi forma de ser... por un lado, rescatar a Severus era un modo para huír de La Madriguera y de Hogwarts.- reconoció, tanto a Luna como a sí misma.- Y por otro lado... me decía que... si el amargado Profesor Snape podía cambiar su forma de ser; vivir más feliz... bueno... que yo también podría hacerlo.

\- Ya veo.- comentó Luna, pensativa.- Es una respuesta interesante... y honesta.- añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa pacífica.- Pero, ¿seguro que es la única razón?

\- No entiendo qué quieres decir, Luna.- mintió Hermione.- ¿Qué más quieres que haya?

O bien la Ravenclaw no se atrevió a responder, o bien se había cansado de tirar de la cuerda; pero se quedó en silencio. Al ver que su amiga no pensaba seguir por aquel camino, Hermione se relajó.

\- Hace un tiempo espléndido.- comentó al aire.

\- Sí, así es...

\- ¿Quieres seguir bordeando el lindero?

\- Mmm... Creo que volveré a casa.- respondió Luna, mirando a su amiga con cara soñadora.- Quiero preguntarle a Joséphine si hay _gingerpweenies_ por aquí...

Hermione sonrió con cierta ternura, los ojos fijos en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Pues... yo no tengo ganas de volver aún.- comentó.- Me quedaré un rato a solas...

Luna parecía no haberla oído, aunque la Gryffindor sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho. De repente, la rubia se le acercó con fluidez y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buena suerte con Severus.- le susurró al oído; se separó, la saludó con la mano y se adentró en el bosque saltando como Heidi; dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada Hermione.

xxoOoxx

Habían pasado a penas unos minutos desde que Luna la había dejado. Hermione aún estaba sonrojada, y sus dedos estaban tanteando dentro de los bolsillos, en busca de la pipa de Henry Granger y de la _peppermary_. El viento se había levantado aún más; y nada más darle un par de caladas a la pipa, la joven escuchó voces que llegaban desde un lado del bosque. Alguien, o mejor dicho algunos, estaban bordeando el lindero y se estaban acercando a donde ella estaba. Hermione reaccionó instintivamente; apagó la pipa con un hechizo susurrado y se escondió entre los árboles más gruesos. Para cuando los dos individuos llegaron, Hermione estaba tras un grueso roble y un más grueso hechizo desilusionador.

\- ...no puedo visitarlo más de una vez cada quince días.- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.- Y sólo durante cuarenta minutos.

Malfoy, pensó Hermione.

\- ¿Y Narcissa?- dijo una voz pausada y vibrante. El corazón de la Gryffindor dio un vuelco; era la voz de Snape.

\- Lo mismo... además, no pueden mandar más de una lechuza por semana. Mi madre está tan débil que ya casi no consigue escribir... su caligrafía se ha vuelto pésima.

\- ¿La ayuda Lucius?

\- Están en celdas diferentes, lejos de entre sí. No saben nada el uno del otro.

Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago. Los Malfoy, y los mortífagos en general, la habían hecho sufrir mucho; y no podía evitar odiarlos... pero era la primera vez que escuchaba detalles sobre las condiciones en las que estaban los presidiarios.

\- De vez en cuando, los aurores se divierten atormentándolos.- dijo la voz quebrada de Malfoy. Hermione sintió frío en la espalda, y contuvo la respiración. Hubo silencio durante un rato, hasta que la profunda voz de Severus lo rompió:

\- ¿Sólo a Lucius y a Narcissa?

\- No... hay mucha sed de venganza. Y el que gana es el que manda.- resopló Malfoy con acidez.

\- Sí... -afirmó Severus.- Y si hubiese ganado Voldemort, hubiera pasado lo mismo... o peor.

El rubio no respondió. Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que había retenido con suavidad, para no sacar ruido, y con la misma suavidad, volvió a respirar.

\- Voy a volver a la tienda, Severus.- la voz de Malfoy parecía estar desinflado.

\- Yo creo que me quedaré un poco más aquí.

\- Cuídate...

\- Hasta pronto, Draco.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó un “crack” que indicó a Hermione que Malfoy había desaparecido. Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

Estaba a solas con Severus.

¿Por qué se sentía tan aterrada, de repente?¿Qué haría, seguir escondida y esperar a que se fuese? ¿Descubrirse y aprovechar para estar con él a solas?

El corazón de la Gryffindor latía con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chère Isis, tes beautés ont troublé la nature_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau.**


	7. Ne me fais point aimer avecque tant de peine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo.
> 
> Éste es el último capítulo reeditado, con escenas añadidas. De aquí en adelante todos los capítulos serán nuevos.  
> Muchísimas gracias a **Gato Azul** de fanfiction.net por su trabajo de beta. Ayuda mucho tener a otra persona revisando lo que haces y dándote consejos para mejorar :). También escribe sus propios fics, no dudéis en ir a echarles un vistazo :)
> 
> Vuestra opinión siempre es bienvenida.  
> Un abrazo  
> Sycorax

_Estaba a solas con Severus._

_¿Por qué se sentía tan aterrada, de repente?¿Qué haría, seguir escondida y esperar a que se fuese? ¿Descubrirse y aprovechar para estar con él a solas?_

_El corazón de la Gryffindor latía con fuerza._

**Marzo del 2000. Morbihan.**

Esperó, pero Severus no se movía. Quizá no había pasado tanto tiempo como le estaba pareciendo a ella. Hermione se sintió confusa. ¿Por qué se escondía? No acababa de entenderlo. Era cierto que había escuchado una conversación ajena, pero…

Su corazón golpeaba su pecho en un ritmo rápido y fuerte. Se sentía cohibida, como si hubiese vuelto a la adolescencia, como si estuviese merodeando en Hogwarts de noche, escondiéndose de los profesores. Despacio, se separó del tronco del árbol y susurró un hechizo que la haría levitar unos tres centímetros por encima del suelo. Con cuidado, dio un primer paso dubitativo en la dirección opuesta a la de Severus. No estaba segura por qué, pero no quería tener que hablar con él.

Respiró con delicadeza, los oídos alerta. Seguía sin escuchar ningún ruido proveniente del sitio donde estaba el hombre, pero tenía la insistente sensación de que el peligro se encontraba cerca. Dio otros cuantos pasos más hacia la cabaña de Joséphine y luego miró por encima del hombro. Nadie. Hermione suspiró.

\- Así que estás aquí.

A la Gryffindor le dio un vuelco al corazón, y se giró tan rápido que casi perdió el equilibrio. Ahí estaba Severus, quitándose su propio hechizo desilusionador.

\- Tienes un hechizo desilusionador muy bueno, Hermione.- comentó, mientras la joven se tornaba visible.- Pero el olor a peppermary te ha delatado... reconocería ese olor en cualquier lugar.

Hermione se sonrojó y luego se enfadó consigo misma por haberlo hecho. Se acercó hacia Severus con deliberada lentitud.

\- ¿Por qué te escondías? - dijo Snape con una media sonrisa.

_Muy buena pregunta._

\- Pues... estaba aquí cuando habéis llegado; y parecía que teníais una conversación privada. No quería interrumpiros, y...

\- ¿Nos has escuchado?- preguntó la voz grave.

\- En parte...- admitió ella, incómoda.

Mantuvieron silencio durante un rato. Hermione no quería que la conversación se desviase hacia Malfoy y sus padres; no quería pensar en ello. Severus no parecía especialmente enfadado de que los hubiese escuchado, y de repente, Hermione fue muy consciente de que se encontraban a solas. Lo quería para ella. Pero, por primera vez desde que estaban ahí, no sabía de qué hablar con él. Al final, le dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza:

\- ¿Quieres bordear el lindero del bosque?

Severus respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vale...

En silencio, la joven se puso a la altura del hombre, y juntos salieron hasta el lindero. Hermione volvía a sentir chispas entre los veinte centímetros que separaban su hombro del antebrazo de Snape; su corazón no había dejado de latir con fuerza. El silencio estaba cargado de electricidad, y Hermione volvió a intentar entablar conversación.

\- Por lo que le he entendido a Joséphine, Aisha está ya negociando con Madame Maxime...

\- Eso parece.- respondió el hombre.

\- Podrán comprar los abraxanes para pagar su estancia en La Alhambra y en Alejandría...

\- Sí.

Severus se sentía nervioso, aunque conseguía disimularlo bastante bien. Notaba una tensión sutil en el ambiente, una tensión placentera, pero que a la vez lo cohibía. No había esperado encontrarse con Hermione en el bosque; pero aquel olor de peppermary había sido inconfundible. Y él, como un estúpido, se lo había confesado a Granger... ahora lo tomaría por un bicho raro...

El moreno soltó un gran suspiro. Ya no le salía ninguna palabra; él, con la elocuencia que tenía él... estaba avergonzado, aunque sus mejillas no se sonrojasen.

\- Mmm...- dijo Hermione, y a Severus el corazón le latió más rápido.- Severus...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ayer... Aurora me invitó a irme con ellas...

Severus se sintió como si acabase de tragar una pelota de plomo. No le agradaba la idea de separarse de Hermione... pero por otro lado, aquel viaje sería muy enriquecedor para la muchacha. No podía ser egoísta.

\- Es una buena oportunidad; una oportunidad única.- respondió neutramente.- Aprenderías muchísimas cosas...

\- Sí...

Espera. Ese “sí” no había sido nada animado...la voz de Hermione delataba desgana.

\- Pero...- se atrevió a decir Hermione.- … yo estoy muy a gusto aquí, aprendiendo a hacer varitas con Joséphine... y con Claude, y contigo...

Aquella vez, Severus no pudo evitar bajar la vista al suelo, para que el pelo tapase sus mejillas encendidas. Estaba a gusto con él. ¡Hermione estaba a gusto con él! Y tenía tanto valor como una oportunidad exclusiva de descubrir los secretos de La Alhambra y de Alejandría. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que alguien le había dicho algo parecido? ¿Se lo habían dicho alguna vez?

Hermione notó que Severus había entendido el mensaje que estaba entre líneas, y fijó sus ojos en el horizonte; de manera que Severus no podría cruzar su mirada con la de ella ni por casualidad. Estaba cohibida, pero al mismo tiempo, se alegraba de haber transmitido parte de lo que quería comunicarle.

\- Quizás...- dijo Severus dubitativamente.- … podríamos hablar con Aisha. A mí también me interesaría visitar La Alhambra y Alejandría... y puede que a Joséphine también. No sé si se podrá; pero...

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con rapidez, loco de esperanza.

\- Sí… lo podemos intentar...

Severus le respondió con una de sus pequeñas medias sonrisas, y Hermione sintió cómo chispeaba la corta distancia que lo separaba de él.

\- ¿Qué te parece volver a casa?- dijo Severus, y a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío placentero.

\- Bien. El viento me está congelando...

Nada más adentrarse en el bosque, Hermione sintió cómo la mano grande y caliente de Severus entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su mano, y sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente. Contuvo la respiración y se puso tensa, por miedo de hacer algo que rompiese la magia del momento. Cuando Severus se detuvo, también lo hizo ella, pero no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara y a preguntarle por qué se había parado.

\- Hermione.

El ronroneo de Severus le puso piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo. Hermione tenía la respiración agitada y la piel en llamas. Poco a poco, como para no asustar a un animal peligroso, fue girando su cuello hasta contemplarlo de frente. Y cuando su mirada cruzó los ojos negros de su antiguo profesor, a Hermione se le volvió a cortar la respiración.

Los ojos de Severus eran ascuas encendidas, y reflejaban un imperioso deseo que, sin ninguna duda, estaba dirigido hacia ella. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con más rapidez. Se sentía como un cordero en frente de un lobo hambriento. Notó cómo su cara se calentaba y su entrepierna se humedecía. Intentó suprimir su violento deseo de gemir y caer de rodillas frente a Severus, de abrazar sus muslos y esconder su cara en la entrepierna del hombre. Hermione se asustó ante aquel fogoso deseo de someterse. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente al notar que la mirada de Snape se había vuelto aún más depredadora, como si su instinto animal se hubiese dado cuenta de que Hermione ansiaba claudicar y que él tomase las riendas. Los ojos de Severus, intensos y abrasadores, le cortaron la respiración; y poco a poco, acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta dejar sus labios a medio centímetro de los de Hermione. Pero el hombre vaciló en el último instante, alguna duda paró su movimiento; y Hermione, intoxicada de deseo, decidió acortar la distancia entre ellos y le besó en los labios.

Severus exhaló aire como si le acabasen de dar un puñetazo en la barriga. Hermione, embriagada por el tacto, abrazó el cuello de su antiguo profesor de Pociones y pidió permiso con la lengua para profundizar el beso. Escuchó cómo Snape gruñía desde el fondo de su garganta, y el sonido le provocó un disparo de placer desde su vientre hasta su clítoris. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió los brazos de Snape rodearle la cintura. De repente, los labios de Severus se alejaron de los suyos y justo cuando Hermione abría la boca para protestar, sintió cómo la cálida lengua del hombre hacía contacto con la sensible piel bajo su oreja. Hermione exhaló un suspiro de gozo que se volvió en un gemido cuando la boca de Snape se cerró sobre su cuello. Temblando, Hermione movió la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso y Snape aprovechó para explorar la piel que se había quedado al descubierto, como queriendo cerciorarse de que aquel territorio era suyo, y marcarlo.

La cabeza de Hermione le daba vueltas, y estaba embriagada por las sensaciones que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una de sus manos dejó la espalda de Severus para adentrarse en su pelo negro, provocando un suspiro de aprobación. Envalentonada, Hermione acercó su cuerpo al del hombre y le plantó un beso húmedo entre el cuello y la espalda. Severus soltó un leve gruñido, frotó su cuerpo contra la de la joven, y ella gimió suavemente cuando notó la prueba física del deseo de Snape contra su cadera. Una de las manos de su antiguo profesor se había desplazado hasta sus nalgas, y cuando sintió un apretón en una de ellas, no pudo evitar jadear de placer y arquear su espalda contra el torso de Snape. El hombre había colocado su otra mano contra la nuca de la chica, y agarrando su pelo castaño, tiró de él con suavidad para echarle ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Severus clavó su mirada hambrienta en los ojos castaños de Hermione, y ésta observó con fascinación cómo se acercaban sus labios masculinos hacia su cara, poco a poco, tomando el control de la interacción de tal manera que le volvieron a flaquear las rodillas.

Cuando parecía que por fin iba a besarla, un sonido de disgusto los paró en seco. Tanto Snape como Hermione miraron hacia la procedencia del sonido, y a la joven se le revolvieron las tripas al ver quién los había interrumpido.

A pocos metros de ellos, con la cara ligeramente sonrojada y una mueca de asco, se encontraba un muy disgustado Draco Malfoy.

xxoOoxx

\- Draco…

La profunda voz de Severus la devolvió a la realidad con una chispa de deseo bajo su vientre. La interrupción de Malfoy los había hecho separar, y Hermione echaba dolorosamente en falta el calor corporal del hombre.

\- Padrino. No me digas que… no me… - Malfoy se restregó la cara con una mano, y gruñó, sin poder mirarles.- ¿Con _ella_?

Hermione escuchó cómo Severus inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire antes de responder a su ahijado.

\- Quizás en otro momento, Draco… ¿supongo que me estabas buscando?

Su voz de terciopelo acarició los oídos de Hermione, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, temerosa de que se notase el temblor que le había provocado. Cuando los abrió, Malfoy la miraba con desagrado.

\- Sí, padrino.- dijo, arrastrando las palabras.- En casa se han preocupado por vosotros dos. Estamos haciendo planes para mañana y tardabais en aparecer.

\- ¿Planes para mañana? - preguntó Hermione. Malfoy la miró con irritación, antes de contestar con los ojos clavados en Snape.

\- Aisha tiene cita con Madame Maxime en el _Quartier Barbare_ de París, para finalizar el trato. Las otras quieren aprovechar para curiosear.- Malfoy cruzó los brazos.- Aisha y Aurora insisten en que Claude, Joséphine y vosotros vengáis con nosotros a La Alhambra.

Hermione disimuló la sonrisa. Snape pareció relajarse visiblemente.

\- Bien, Draco; gracias por venir.- luego la miró, y Hermione percibió un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Severus.- Hermione, creo que deberíamos volver a casa…

Hermione estaba ligeramente enfurruñada por la interrupción, pero el momento ya había pasado: era, en efecto, hora de volver. Así que asintió con la cabeza, el corazón aún palpitando fuerte por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Malfoy soltó un bufido de asco, y puso los ojos en blanco ostensiblemente.

\- Vamos.- declaró, impaciente.

xxoOoxx

Aquella noche, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna, casi llena, iluminaba el paisaje suavemente. Hermione se encontraba sentada cerca del refugio donde apilaban la madera, bien abrigada y fumando en silencio. A veces jugueteaba con la pipa o con las puntas de su pelo. Fijaba su atención en las formas adquiridas por el humo que exhalaba.

Unos crujidos le hicieron girar la cabeza. Era Luna, que avanzaba sobre las chascas del suelo, su pelo plateado bajo la luz de la noche. A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

\- Hola, Luna. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

La rubia le respondió con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Creo que una Ingam Moteada ha intentado sofocarme… por aquí son aún más comunes,- susurró.

Su voz era cálida y rasposa, y Hermione disimuló el placentero escalofrío que le produjo dándole una calada a la pipa.

\- Te veo de buen humor,- le dijo Luna. Hermione respondió exhalando el humo y sonriendo ligeramente. Luna se sentó cerca de ella y apoyó su antebrazo contra el de Hermione, que sintió unas súbitas ganas de abrazar a la rubia.

\- ¿Todo bien con Severus?

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó.

\- Esta tarde nos hemos besado…

Hermione miró a Luna de reojo, para ver su reacción. Sus facciones, de por sí ya bellas y dulces, parecían tomar un aire de misterio y calma bajo la luz de la luna. Sonreía levemente, aunque Hermione juraría percibir cierta tristeza en la cara de su amiga.

\- Me alegro por tí, Hermione.

Durante un segundo, la joven Gryffindor sintió el inexplicable impulso de acercarse a aquellos labios rosados y darles un beso, de peinar los cabellos rubios con sus dedos, de acariciar la pálida mejilla de su amiga con la palma de la mano. Confusa, apartó la mirada de la cara de Luna y le dió otra calada a la pipa. Al poco tiempo, notó que la rubia posaba la cabeza contra su hombro, y Hermione se sintió extrañamente relajada.

\- Severus es un buen hombre,- dijo Luna, al rato.- Pero ha sufrido mucho y tiene muchas heridas abiertas. - la rubia la miró con seriedad.- … creo que es mucho más inseguro que lo que aparenta ser.

Pensativa, Hermione deslizó su mirada hacia el cielo. Las constelaciones de la Osa Mayor y de Virgo eran visibles a pesar de la luminosidad de la luna. Chupó la boquilla de la pipa distraídamente, y suspiró. Luna había apartado la cabeza de su hombro, y Hermione se sintió extrañamente decepcionada. Su amiga la miró fijamente cuando volvió a hablarle.

\- Severus Snape tiene unos ojos de hierro y un corazón de porcelana.

Un buho ululó en la lejanía.

\- Y tú también, Hermione. Ten cuidado.

Hermione se atragantó con el humo y se puso a toser.

**Marzo del 2000. París.**

El _quartier barbare_ de París era uno de los barrios mágicos más grandes de Europa, y se notaba. Era la primera vez que Severus lo veía, y el ajetreo del barrio era diez veces más colorido y diverso que el del callejón Diagón: bares, restaurantes, heladerías y creperías competían con todo tipo de tiendas. Los productos en venta procedían de los cuatro rincones del mundo y aquella diversidad se reflejaba en los letreros, los precios y el aspecto de la gente ahí reunida.

Estaban sentados en la terraza de un bar típicamente francés _,_ entre una tienda de alfombras persas voladoras y un centro de cambio de moneda. Hermione charlaba animadamente con Aurora y Claude; Luna y Gabrielle las escuchaban en silencio; Aisha, Joséphine y Draco mantenían otra conversación más sobria, y Severus permanecía callado, con la mente dando vueltas a los últimos dos días.

Aquella mañana, nada más llegar al _quartier barbare,_ se había separado del grupo para curiosear en una librería que había atraído su atención. Aisha, en vez de seguir con el grupo, lo había acompañado y cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo arrinconó contra la entrada de la librería.

\- Hay algo entre tú y Hermione, ¿verdad?

Severus había intentado mantener un rostro impasible.

\- Eso espero.

La vampira tenía la cara cubierta por el velo, pero sus ojos delataban la sonrisa que no mostraba.

\- ¿Ya os habéis acostado?

\- No... pero no sé si...

\- Seguro que sí.- le había cortado Aisha, con picardía.- Hermione no tiene tapujos en coger lo que quiere...

Severus había tenido que luchar contra el calor de sus mejillas.

\- Sin embargo.- el tono de Darzi se había vuelto más serio.- Ha tenido malas experiencias en el pasado, y eso la influye.

Severus cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada.

\- No sabía que fueseis unas amigas tan íntimas...

Cuando volvió a hablar, era obvio que Aisha estaba sonriendo:

\- No lo somos. Pero nos hemos acostado unas cuantas veces.

Severus giró la cabeza con dolorosa rapidez, y ancló su mirada estupefacta en los ojos negros de la bruja.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- No fue nada serio.- respondió Aisha, aunque sus ojos demostraban que estaba disfrutando de la conversación.- Pero le puse el listón un poco más alto de lo que tenía cuando estaba con su antigua pareja. Más te vale dar la talla.- le comentó; medio en bromas, medio en serio.

Severus se había sentido como si hubiese tragado un cubito de hielo. ¿Qué sabía Aisha de su vida sexual? ¿acaso Claude le había dicho algo? Y Hermione… si se había acostado con Aisha, ¿no quería decir que prefería a las mujeres?

Las risas de Claude, Aurora y Hermione lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y se fijó en ellos. El día era luminoso, tan luminoso como sus sonrisas, que brillaban como si los rayos del sol se reflejasen en sus dientes. Las temperaturas eran templadas para ser marzo, era casi mediodía, y el todo parecía sacado de un cuadro de Monet.

Monet. Los Evans tenían una copia de un cuadro de Monet en su sala de estar. En la casa de Severus no habían habido cuadros, ni mágicos ni muggles. Nunca tuvo ninguno, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Nunca le interesó la pintura, y aún menos la muggle, pero ese nombre se había quedado grabado en su mente. Monet.

_¿Cómo que no conoces a Monet, Sev? ¡Pero si es super famoso! ¡Como Picasso! ¿Nunca has oído el nombre si quiera?_

La risa de Lily había sido cantarina y alegre, sin una gota de malicia, sólo asombro ante la ignorancia de Severus. Lily. Le hubiera encantado estar en una terraza de París rodeada de amigos.

Severus cerró los párpados para parar la ola de emoción que sintió subir hacia sus ojos, y tragó saliva. Tenía que huir. Carraspeó y preguntó:

\- Voy a por otra cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Qué queréis?

\- Zumo de zanahoria.

\- Yo nada, gracias.

\- ¿Unos cacahuetes?

Severus anotó mentalmente el pedido de cada uno, evitando mirar directamente a Hermione y sus ojos, que parecían saber exactamente qué había estado pensando. Se giró hacia el bar para pedir otra ronda, y según se alejaba de la mesa, no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de que la mirada de Hermione le quemaba la espalda.

xxoOoxx

Hermione no había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación que tenía con Aurora y con Claude, pero eso no le había impedido notar la cara que había puesto Severus antes de levantarse a por otra ronda. Su rostro había delatado una emoción entre dolor y cariño; sus pensamientos claramente muchos años atrás en el tiempo, en otro lugar, en otra época; con Lily, probablemente, en otra vida fuera del alcance de Hermione, en un pasado que sólo conocía por fotos y pinceladas de recuerdos de segunda mano. La Gryffindor sintió una punzada de celos y una nostalgia inexplicablemente aguda. Bajó los ojos hacia la cerveza de mantequilla que le quedaba, la acercó hasta sus labios y la terminó de un sólo trago.

El pasado. El pasado. Ni viajando al pasado se libraba de mirar atrás y echar en falta lo que fué y no volvería a ser. Hermione resopló. Como si no tuviese suficiente con su _propio_ pasado, también sentía aquel dulce dolor hacia el de los demás.

Claude y Aurora estaban mirándola un poco raro, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo en fingir que seguía con ellos. Pero no, su mente ya estaba, una vez más, perdida en la neblina de sus recuerdos. Y es que no era la primera vez que visitaba el _quartier barbare._ Oh, no. No era la primera vez que se sentaba en una sus terrazas y se bañaba bajo el sol entre el ajetreo del comercio y la algarabía de mil acentos diferentes de francés. No. La primera vez había sido con sus padres, en el verano antes de su tercer año de Hogwarts, cuando habían venido a pasar las vacaciones a Francia.

Fueron buenos tiempos. Sus padres aún no le habían retirado la palabra. Aún no había cometido ningún pecado que mereciese tal castigo.

Hermione lamentó haber terminado toda su cerveza. Severus estaba tardando en volver. La joven zapateó el suelo repetidamente, nerviosa. No podía seguir fingiendo, la tristeza la había pillado por sorpresa y no conseguía darle la vuelta. Se levantó de la silla y se excusó apresuradamente, con una sonrisa falsa y un movimiento de mano, y salió disparada hacia el interior del bar con la intención de encerrarse en la intimidad de los baños hasta que volviese a recuperar la calma.

Desgraciadamente, sus lágrimas no esperaron a llegar a los baños.

xxoOoxx

La barra estaba abarrotada de gente, y Severus aún no había conseguido atraer la atención de la camarera, una morena de cara bonita y pelo rizado. De repente, vio pasar por el rabillo del ojo a otra joven de cara bonita y pelo rizado, medio corriendo hacia los baños; las mejillas húmedos, la nariz roja y los labios inflamados.

Hermione. Estaba llorando.

Severus sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Pocas veces se dejaba afectar por las emociones de otra persona, pero Hermione se había infiltrado por algún resquicio de su caparazón, y allí estaba él, el pecho encogido de verla sufrir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abandonó el puesto que tanto había luchado por conseguir, y se precipitó tras la joven Gryffindor.

xxoOoxx

Un poco más y estaría dentro de la seguridad de los baños. Hermione apretó los dientes, frustrada. ¡Maldito bar! ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan lleno de gente? ¡No era ni _verano_!

Antes de poder cruzar el umbral del WC, una mano grande y caliente la atrapó por el hombro. Reconocía ese olor viril, esa voz grave y sedosa que al pronunciar su nombre se deslizaba por su espalda como miel cálida, ese cuerpo alto e imponente contra el cual se vió estampada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Severus Snape. Muda del asombro, Hermione sólo pudo mirar hacia arriba y perderse en la mirada profunda de aquellos ojos negros como chocolate caliente, mientras sentía cómo Severus rodeaba su cintura con el otro brazo. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. El brazo que la sujetaba y el torso contra el cual se apoyaba la rodearon de una intensa sensación de seguridad y calma. El olor y el calor de Severus la cubrieron por completo, y Hermione se sintió abrumada por la súbita e inesperada protección de aquel hombre, aquel hombre que había sido su profesor, incluso su protector; aquel hombre que por su edad hubiera podido ser su padre, aquel hombre para el que deseaba rendirse. Sintió una imperiosa necesidad de dejarse caer y que la sujetase él; de estar bajo su dominio. Porque sabía que la trataría con cuidado, que la respetaba.

Sin reflexionar en lo que hacía, Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su llanto en el pecho de Severus, embriagada por su cariño, su perfume, su cálido cuerpo. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, pero los brazos y el torso del hombre la refugiaban del mundo exterior y por unos minutos, Hermione se sintió a salvo y amparada.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Severus, la cara del hombre se había acercado hacia ella, y aquellos deliciosos labios descendieron hasta su frente, dándole un beso que le provocó un temblor y la dejó sin aliento; y luego descendieron más abajo, más abajo, y secaron las lágrimas de su mejilla con besos delicados, encendiendo un fuego intenso en la entrepierna de Hermione; y al final terminaron por tomar posesión de su boca, besándola lánguidamente, sensualmente, sin prisa pero con pasión, y para cuando se había dado cuenta la lengua de Severus se había abierto camino y reclamaba su atención deslizándose contra su lengua, acariciándola de la manera más íntima posible estando en público.

A Hermione le fallaron las rodillas, pero Severus la sujetaba con fuerza y la retuvo contra sí. Su corazón galopaba contra su pecho, su entrepierna estaba húmeda, su cabeza le daba vueltas ante la intensidad de sus emociones. Sintió la erección del hombre estampada contra su vientre y Hermione deseó desaparecer y aparecer en su habitación, a solas con él, y que el fuego los consumiese como un incendio de verano.

Se escuchó un carraspeo cerca de ellos. Hermione se separó ligeramente de la cara de Severus y miró hacia donde había oído el sonido, medio atontada por su libido. Una mujer de mediana edad los miraba con impaciencia y desagrado.

\- ¿Habéis terminado? - les escupió, enfurruñada.- ¿O tengo que seguir esperando para entrar en el servicio?

Hermione vio cómo se fruncía el ceño de Severus, y antes de que dijera algo grosero, se apresuró en apartarse para dejar pasar a la bruja que los había interrumpido. La mujer se adentró en los baños, no sin antes empujar a Hermione con el hombro, y la joven tuvo que sujetar el brazo de Severus para evitar que le echase una maldición. Snape soltó un gruñido de frustración.

\- Severus,- susurró Hermione. Su voz sonaba ronca. El hombre la miró como si en vez de hablarle le hubiera propinado una descarga eléctrica.

\- ¿Sí?

La voz del hombre también sonaba ronca, y aún más grave de lo normal. A Hermione le recorrió otro escalofrío.

\- Las demás estarán esperando… hace mucho que has entrado a por bebidas.

Severus soltó otro gruñido y se deslizó hacia la barra a regañadientes, pero su brazo siguió rodeando firmemente la cintura de Hermione.

**Marzo del 2000. Morbihan.**

Había pasado un día desde aquella visita al _quartier barbare,_ y Severus y Hermione no habían vuelto a tener una oportunidad para estar a solas. Severus se sentía ligeramente nervioso. No sabía qué le había poseído en el bar para actuar como lo había hecho. Aunque no fuese la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, estaba acostumbrado al fuego abrasador de la rabia, no a…

Un carraspeo nervioso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La gente se había ido ausentando de la cocina de Joséphine mientras él estaba absorto recogiendo los restos del desayuno. Todos, menos _ella._

Se encontraba a solas con Hermione. Sus manos se pusieron a sudar. _Por el amor de Merlín._ Había pasado casi una década mintiéndole a la cara a uno de los magos más peligrosos de la Historia casi sin parpadear, ¿y en frente de _ella_ sus manos le sudaban? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que la había agarrado por la cintura y la había besado hasta hacerla flaquear?

Severus tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

\- ¿Hermione?

La nombrada se giró con rapidez, claramente agitada ella también.

\- ¿Sí?

La voz de la joven había sonado aguda. Mierda. Estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía que calmarla. Severus tomó aire discretamente, intentando relajar sus músculos. No podía cagarla ahora.

\- He pensado... ¿sigues interesada en las clases de oclumancia?

La joven intentó reprimir una sonrisa de júbilo, pero Severus la vio perfectamente. Sintió una cálida burbuja de satisfacción en el pecho.

\- Sí, claro, sí.- confirmó ella, verbalmente. Su voz había vuelto a su timbre normal.

Severus asintió, sonriendo muy levemente. Bien. Ahora, mejor dejarle a ella que tomase la iniciativa.

\- ¿Entonces...?

\- ¿Qué te parece esta tarde?

Severus respiró hondo por segunda vez. Esta tarde. Vale.

\- Ningún problema.- respondió, aparentando serenidad.- ¿A las seis y media?

\- Bien. Vale. ¿En tu habitación?- la voz de Hermione volvía a estar agitada, y se rompió con la pregunta.

\- Sí, ¿no? Como hasta ahora...

\- Sí, sí. Perfecto.

Nada más responder, Hermione se giró hacia el fregadero como un ratón escurriéndose por las esquinas, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para poder esconder la tímida sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios. Sin nadie como testigo, Severus Snape se permitió sonreír de satisfacción.

xxoOoxx

Severus estaba nervioso, pero lo disimulaba bien. La joven estaba sentada en su cama, en el mismo sitio en el que había estado en aquella primera clase de oclumancia. Vestía una túnica verde hierba que Joséphine le había comprado en el _quartier_ _b_ _arbare_ , sencilla pero bonita, adornada con un cinturón dorado. Contrastaba bellamente con el pelo y los ojos castaños de la joven, y Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Preparada?

Severus notó cómo Hermione tragaba saliva, pero había determinación en sus ojos. El objetivo de aquella clase era comprobar la fortaleza de su barrera mental, y ver si era capaz de engañar a Severus con recuerdos falsos, sin dar a conocer que había una barrera de oclumancia guardando las verdaderas memorias de la joven. Estaba sentada en frente de él, y Severus apoyó las manos en las rodillas de Hermione. La miró fijamente a los ojos y murmuró:

\- _¡Legilimens!_

Al principio, el mago solo pudo ver un torbellino de imágenes y sonidos. Pronto, todo se convirtió en un agradable bosque verde, fresco y frondoso. Hasta podía oír el trino de los pajarillos silvestres. Severus sonrió levemente; era una imagen mental muy agradable, y él mismo aparecía proyectado en la imagen. Despacio, alargó su mano imaginaria y acarició el tronco del árbol más próximo, que onduló como un reflejo en la superficie de un lago. Al instante, apareció una memoria: estaban todos los Weasley en La Madriguera, con Potter y Hermione. El ambiente era tenso, como las cuerdas de un barco en plena galerna, y Molly estaba lívida.

\- ¡¿Que has _qué_?!

Hermione aparecía palidísima, y casi a punto de desmayarse.

\- Abortado.

Severus estaba estupefacto. ¿Seguro que era una memoria falsa? Se suponía que las memorias falsas tenían que ser inocuas. Dubitativo, intentó pasar a otra memoria. La escena se difuminó y volvió a cristalizarse en una habitación pequeña, con una cama de matrimonio y Ron y Hermione dormidos en ella. La cara de la joven estaba contraída, claramente en una pesadilla, y cuando se despertó, Severus notó el horror y el disgusto y la confusión de su antigua estudiante, que después de unos instantes lavaba (¡Merlín!) la orina de su pijama.

\- Ron... no sé si es el momento adecuado...

\- Hermione... sé que lo has pasado mal... déjame reconfortarte un poco...

No. No era lo que Hermione quería, quería que la dejasen en paz, era _obvio._ Weasley. ¿Por qué no había dejado de acariciarla al ver que la chica estaba dudando? Severus se sentía incómodo, incapaz de alterar el curso de la memoria. Weasley le daba vergüenza ajena. No quería presenciar aquello, ¿a qué diablos estaba jugando Hermione? Intentó salir de la mente de la bruja con un fuerte tirón, pero la mujer lo estaba agarrando con todas sus fuerzas. Aquellas memorias no eran inventadas, no; eran verdaderas, se dijo Severus con el pulso acelerado. ¿Pero por qué...?

Memoria tras memoria, Hermione lo guió por los últimos años de su vida. Su vida en La Madriguera, en Hogwarts. Su descubrimiento de los recuerdos de Severus. Hermione le estaba abriendo su corazón, su intimidad, su mente. Al principio, Severus había estado forcejeando para salir, pero al poco rato, dejó de insistir. Era obvio que Hermione estaba concentrada en hacerle _vivir_ los recuerdos, no simplemente enseñárselos, del modo que ella había dicho vivir _sus_ recuerdos.

Cuando Hermione terminó con lo que le quería enseñar, Severus volvió al aquí y ahora con el corazón latiendo locamente. Imágenes, vivencias y emociones ajenas se mezclaban con las suyas propias, y se veía llorando en los brazos de Luna, y se veía gozando en los brazos de Aisha, y se veía tiritando por una caricia de Severus Snape – de _él mismo_.

El hombre tragó saliva, y cerró los párpados para no enfrentarse a Hermione, aún no. Separó sus manos de las rodillas de la joven y los utilizó para cubrir la cara. La experiencia había sido de las más intensas que había vivido nunca. Cuando decidió quitarse las manos de la cara y mirar a Hermione, la vio tensa y agitada, esperando una reacción. Sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta, pero aquello había sido algo para el cual no había estado preparado. También intuía qué era lo que Hermione había querido decirle: unos recuerdos por otros. Una intimidad por otra. Severus tembló ligeramente.

\- Hermione...

\- ¿Sí?

La voz de la joven había surgido como un graznido agudo. Severus se quedó súbitamente sin palabras, e hizo lo primero que cruzó su mente: agachó la cabeza lentamente, acercando su rostro a la ahora sonrojada cara de la joven, y le besó los labios. Pero no era el mismo tipo de beso que le había dado en el bar. No. Fue un beso inseguro, ligero. Cuando la chica pareció no responder, Severus empezó a retirarse, mortificado; pero entonces sintió una mano fría en su nuca que le impidió seguir irguiéndose, y los labios de Hermione se posaron sobre los suyos con fuerza.

Severus sintió euforia. Euforia, júbilo, alegría. No era como Weasley. No lo era, y aquel pensamiento venido de quién sabe dónde lo relajó tanto que se extrañó a sí mismo. Los labios de Hermione eran suaves y estaban más seguros de sí mismos de lo que hubiese pensado. Al principio se besaron castamente, tímidamente, pero al poco tiempo Hermione sacó la lengua y acarició el labio inferior del hombre. A Severus le recorrió un escalofrío; su corazón se aceleró, y abrió la boca para invitarla a entrar. Aunque prefería tomar las riendas, sentirse deseado y buscado era una droga muy adictiva. Hermione. Cuánto le había costado dar el paso, y sin embargo, qué fácil estaba resultando serlo todo. Tan natural, tan poco incómodo.

Y qué bien olía. No sabía si era algún tipo de perfume o su propia fragancia – tampoco importaba mucho en aquellos momentos. La joven tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, abiertos de par en par. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración acelerada y los labios (¿eran siempre así de rojos?) entreabiertos. Los latidos de Severus lo ensordecían. Sintió en su vientre a un conocido tigre despertándose poco a poco. Deseo. Un deseo que empezaba a abrasarle el interior a fuego lento, un deseo que se extendía como lava a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

xxoOoxx

Hermione notó un cambio en el semblante de Snape. Tenía una cara de concentración que sólo se lo había visto al preparar sus pociones. El corazón de la joven enloqueció. La expresión de Severus era el del Profesor Snape. Los ojos del hombre estaban focalizados en sus labios, con una mirada que hacía nudos con las tripas de Hermione. Siguiendo puro instinto, Hermione acercó sus labios al cuello del hombre y le dio un simple beso. La joven notó el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Severus y sonrió para sí misma. Se sentía traviesa, juguetona. Le dio un segundo beso en el cuello, esta vez húmedo, y oyó con satisfacción cómo suspiraba. Tenía ya el cuerpo entero encendido, el corazón batiendo dolorosamente, y la respiración acelerada.

Y entonces, lo sintió; la cálida lengua del hombre deslizándose desde su cuello hasta su mejilla. Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido que escapó de entre sus labios como una invitación. El olor masculino de Severus la rodeaba y la embriagaba; era más ancho que ella, y gozaba estar cubierta por el cuerpo del hombre. Poco a poco, como quien no quiere la cosa, Severus la fue empujando hacia atrás, y al final logró que la joven cayese sobre su cama. Hasta las sábanas olían como él; y Hermione sintió un absurdo impulso de gemir. La fantasía de estar rodeada de Severus le hacía pulsar la entrepierna.

\- Bueno, Granger.- oyó que decía Snape, y su voz ya de por sí sensual lo era más al ser más grave y ronco de lo habitual.- ¿Qué te gusta que te hagan?

Hermione, demasiado embriagada por el deseo, levantó su pubis para apretarlo contra la erección que destacaba entre los pliegues de la túnica de Snape. Severus siseó y entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que la joven sonriese de travieso orgullo.

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió el hombre. Su voz era vibrante y oscura y profunda, y sólo con ella ya consiguió provocarle un escalofrío. Hermione le respondió lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo de una oreja, y Snape gruñó suavemente.

\- Me sobran las ropas.- susurró a la oreja del hombre, que se estremeció con la caricia del aire caliente de sus palabras.

\- Tendremos que quitártelas, entonces.- murmuró Severus, y Hermione contuvo la respiración. Sin embargo, cuando Snape empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pecho, la joven mujer paró su mano.

\- Espera.- susurró, con el aliento entrecortado.- Déjalo así...

Severus parecía confuso.

\- ¿Cómo?

En vez de intentar explicarle lo que quería, Hermione murmuró un hechizo y se desabrochó los botones sólo hasta la cintura. Con otro hechizo se quitó toda la ropa interior, de modo que sus pechos quedaban al descubierto a pesar de seguir vestida. A Severus se le escapó una media sonrisa pícara que le cortó la respiración.

\- ¿Con que ésas tenemos, eh?- le susurró a la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. Mientras Severus besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba su piel desde la mejilla hasta su cuello, Hermione se dejó llevar por la fantasía de que era Snape el que le había desgarrado la ropa. Los suaves labios del hombre se iban acercando poco a poco, con malicia, hacia una de las cimas de su pecho, y Hermione gimió. Se imaginó no tener poder alguno, se imaginó que estaba siendo sometida, dominada; y cuando la lengua del hombre entró en contacto con uno de los pezones, Hermione suspiró de placer. El húmedo musculo jugueteaba con la sensible cima, a veces rodeándola, a veces empujándola hacia un lado y hacia otro. Una de las grandes y elegantes manos del hombre empezaron a juguetear con el otro pezón, y Hermione no pudo reprimir un jadeo de placer. Pero...

\- Más...- murmuró, con una neblina impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Eh?- contestó el hombre, claramente concentrado en lo que hacía.

\- Más fuerte...- respondió Hermione, demasiado sumida en el placer como para avergonzarse ya. Severus se rió entre dientes y empezó a juguetear con los sensibles montículos con más insistencia. Hermione gimió más fuerte que antes, y volvió a sumirse en sus fantasías. _Me está castigando, por mala. Me está dando una lección. Me -_

Hermione soltó un jadeo y arqueó la espalda con violencia. Tenía los ojos apretados y la boca entreabierta de placer.

\- Severus... - rogó.- Abajo...

La joven oyó un suave gruñido pero no abrió los párpados. Sintió que Snape cambiaba el peso de lugar, apoyándose en uno de sus codos. Antes de que su cerebro procesase lo que el hombre había hecho, sintió una mano grande y ligeramente áspera introducirse por debajo de su túnica y acariciar la parte interior de sus muslos con parsimonia. Hermione estaba borracha de placer.

\- Más arriba...- suplicó.

\- ¿Más arriba?- fue la ronca respuesta, y aquella voz le hizo arquear la espalda un poco más.

\- Sí...- jadeó ella, y sintió los dientes del hombre mordisqueando su lóbulo. La mano de Severus se deslizó hasta acercarse peligrosamente a la mata de pelo castaño que estaba ya tan húmedo que los jugos se habían deslizado hasta parte de los muslos y de las sábanas.

\- Ahí...- gimió Hermione, ya casi incapaz de decir nada coherente. Severus sobrevoló el montículo, acariciando el pelo, pero sin ir más lejos. La mujer soltó un quejido.

\- Más...

\- ¿Más? - repitió Severus, su voz deliciosamente burlona, pero no la hizo esperar demasiado. Con un movimiento determinado, introdujo sus dedos en la húmeda jungla y encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño bulto escondido entre los pliegues.

El contacto le produjo a Hermione una descarga de placer y no pudo evitar soltar un maullido de gozo. Severus se puso a frotar su clítoris con cuidado, probando diferentes maneras, a veces más efectivas, otras veces menos. Hermione gimió y abrió más sus muslos.

\- Más rápido...- jadeó, arqueando más su espalda.- Más fuerte...

Severus debería tener ya el brazo cansado, pero en ningún caso dejó de frotarla donde lo necesitaba. Hermione sintió cómo Severus aceleraba sus caricias, que se habían vuelto más insistentes y forzosas. Una vez más, la fantasía de ser dominada, sometida, se apoderó de ella. Imaginó que la castigaba, imaginó que no tenía escapatoria. _Estoy a su merced. Me está castigando por ser mala, me está obligando a disfrutar de su castigo, me está violan-_

Y la fuerza del orgasmo arrebató contra ella; una oleada de gozo tan intenso que Hermione gimió con fuerza mientras el placer arrasaba con cada músculo de su cuerpo y humedecía copiosamente la parte superior de sus muslos. Acostumbrada como estaba a los pequeños orgasmos que se daba a sí misma desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo, aquel orgasmo la sorprendió por su intensidad y magnitud. Exhausta, y absolutamente satisfecha, se derrumbó encima de la cama, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Severus no había retirado aún los dedos de su entrepierna, y la joven sospechaba que la estaba observando. Con una sonrisa tonta, Hermione abrió los párpados y miró a su antiguo profesor. El hombre tenía una media sonrisa. Pero Hermione tardó poco en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Severus? - murmuró.

El hombre apartó la mirada.

\- Severus, ¿qué te pasa?

Silencio. Ya no sonreía.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó neutramente, su voz de hombre tensa y grave.

Hermione estaba perpleja. Algo andaba mal, pero no sabía qué era.

\- Sí.- afirmó rotundamente.- Uno de los mejores que he tenido hasta ahora.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo.- respondió él, y Hermione notó un deje irritado en su voz. Algo andaba _muy_ mal. Empezó a sentir pánico.

\- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó, con el estómago hecho un nudo.

El hombre parecía cada vez más a la defensiva, y cada vez menos propenso a hablar.

\- No tienes por qué fingir.- masculló él entre sus dientes.- Soy lo suficientemente hombre como para escuchar la verdad.

 _Merlín, no,_ p ensó la muchacha, horrorizada. _¿Por qué deberías creer eso?_

\- No he fingido nada.- respondió Hermione, la voz tensa.- Y es cierto que ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido hasta ahora.

El silencio de Severus le sonó a acusación, y Hermione empezó a enfadarse.

\- ¿No me crees? - le preguntó, intentando no sentirse herida y fallando.

\- No sería la primera vez que finges con un hombre, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Severus se clavaron en su corazón con tanta crueldad como las antiguas burlas del Profesor Snape. Hermione se puso lívida.

\- ¿Que fingiese con Ron quiere decir que finjo contigo? - le preguntó fríamente.

\- ¿Por qué no? - insistió Snape.

\- Porque Ron nunca me preguntó qué era lo que quería, ni me hacía caso cuando le decía lo que quería, ni seguía con sus caricias cuando estaba cansado.- le soltó Hermione con brutal sinceridad.- ¿Qué parte de mis reacciones te ha hecho pensar que no estaba disfrutando de verdad?

Severus pareció abochornarse un poco.

\- Sólo...- empezó diciendo.- sólo te he tocado... ahí.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

\- No entiendo cuál es el problema.- admitió con franqueza.

Severus tardó un rato en responder.

\- Lo que quiero decir...- empezó a decir con lentitud.- ... es que a penas… hemos hecho nada.

 _¿En serio?,_ pensó Hermione. No sabía si echarse a reír o gritar de frustración. No estaría hablando de lo que sospechaba, ¿verdad? Irritada, Hermione decidió dejar las cosas claras. Quizás no se estuviese refiriendo a _éso,_ pero más valía prevenir que curar.

\- La penetración no es el único modo de disfrutar con el sexo, ¿sabes? - le dijo con furia.- De hecho, nunca he tenido un orgasmo sólo con la penetración. Eso es algo que Ron nunca entendió.

\- Tampoco se lo aclaraste nunca, ¿verdad?- le acusó Severus, ya abiertamente irritado. Hermione sintió una punzada de miedo. ¿Había hablado demasiado? Decidió que ya era hora de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Y tú, qué? - comentó, intentando sonar seductora, pero Severus bajó la vista a sus pies. Hermione titubeó.

\- Estoy cansado.- comentó Snape, sentándose al borde de la cama y escondiendo su cara de la vista de Hermione. Su voz realmente sonaba cansada. Hermione volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago, esta vez de culpabilidad.

\- Déjamelo a mí,- le dijo, con un tono que rozaba la súplica.- Túmbate, no te preocupes de nada. Déjamelo a mí.

\- He dicho que estoy cansado, Hermione.- respondió Severus, con un tono un poco más duro aquella vez. La joven mujer empezó a respirar con dificultad.

\- Severus, si te he ofendido...

\- No es eso.- le cortó el hombre.- Por favor. Me gustaría estar un rato sólo.

Sin insistir más, la joven mujer se abrochó el sujetador y la túnica y salió de la habitación de Severus en silencio. Para cuando llegó a la suya, sus ojos y sus mejillas ya estaban húmedas.

xxoOoxx

Severus se sentía cansado, aquello no había sido una mentira. Se sentía cansado y confuso, pero sobre todo, irritado consigo mismo, y excepcionalmente contrariado.

 _Menuda primera vez,_ se dijo a sí mismo con acidez. Nada había salido como lo había planeado. Al principio sí, desde luego; había disfrutado, y a pesar de lo que su amargura le había hecho decir a Hermione, no pensaba realmente que la chica hubiese estado fingiendo.

El problema no había sido ella. _Había sido él._

Snape gruñó con frustración y se tapó la cara con las manos. _Inútil,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Imbécil. Inútil._ Era un inútil. Un viejo inútil sin el físico necesario para complacer a una joven mujer.

Snape apretó las palmas contra la cara y las rodillas entre sí.

Era un viejo. Un viejo débil y en mala condición física que no era capaz ni de aguantar hasta el final. Si hubiese conseguido mantenerse duro... si su viejo cuerpo inútil no le hubiese boicoteado... Pero no. El esfuerzo de no bajar el ritmo de sus caricias y la concentración para captar qué era lo Hermione quería lo habían tenido absorto, y como no era más que un viejo inútil, se había vuelto flácido a medio camino. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y uno de ellos golpeó el colchón.

_Maldita sea._

Recordó las palabras de Hermione, y soltó un bufido irritado. Le había hablado como si tuviese dieciséis años. Joder. Que no fuese Lucius Malfoy no quería decir que no tuviese ni puta idea de cómo complacer a una mujer. Había dicho que nunca había conseguido un orgasmo con sólo la penetración - _sólo_ la penetración. Pero había mil maneras de conseguir un orgasmo. Mil cosas que hacer con dos cuerpos. De joven había participado en bastantes más encuentros sexuales de lo que Hermione parecía suponer, todos ellos de tendencia BDSM, como solía ser habitual entre Mortífagos. Había aprendido a ser un Dominante responsable. Y aunque sus parejas no habían abundado, siempre habían repetido. El rol de Dominante que tomaba, no tan lejana a la máscara que usaba cuando ejercía de profesor, seducía y atraía y Severus siempre fue muy consciente de ello.

Pero ya no tenía veinte años. Ya no tenía la furiosa ambición de comerse el mundo.

Severus suspiró y volvió a taparse la cara con las manos. Se sentía cansado y viejo, y por primera vez en meses, sintió ganas de llorar, aunque no consiguió hacerlo. Había querido demostrarle a Hermione que era capaz de hacerle disfrutar como cualquier otro joven macho que le pudiese rondar al rededor. Había querido complacerla hasta hacerla llorar de gozo, hasta borrar de su memoria cualquier orgasmo previo, hasta afirmarse como el mejor que había tenido nunca. Severus sintió una punzada de malestar, y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza. _Mira, mira,_ se dijo a sí mismo con saña. _Tu orgullo no podía soportar que no fueses tú el mejor polvo que Hermione ha_ _ya_ _tenido nunca, ¿verdad? Querías demostrarle que eras un semental incansable_ _,_ añadió su vocecilla burlona, cruel. _Pero ya no tienes el cuerpo que tenías antes, pobre bobo. Y_ _h_ _as fallado miserablemente._ _No has podido deslumbrarla como deslumbrabas_ _a_ _tus antigu_ _os alumnos_ _, ¿eh?_ _Sólo sabes engañar._

Severus separó las manos de la cara y agarró sus rodillas con fuerza. No. No debía dejarse hundir así. Había actuado correctamente. Había dado prioridad a escuchar el cuerpo de Hermione. Eso era primordial. Sin saber qué le gustaba, sin saber si le iba el rollo BDSM, sin saber qué esperaba de él… había estado avanzando a tientas. Y _ella_ tampoco es que le hubiese ayudado mucho. ¡Ya le podía haber dicho desde el principio qué era lo que le gustaba!

 _No. No seas injusto. Es joven. No tiene tanta experiencia. O mejor dicho, no tiene la costumbre de_ hablar _sobre lo que quiere hacer en la cama. Es muy habitual. Es lo más habitual. Tú tampoco le has hablado de lo que te gusta hacer. Severus, no seas injusto._

Severus soltó un gemido y volvió a hundir las palmas en el rostro. Lo único que había conseguido eraherir a Hermione y mandarla a la mierda. ¿Ya querría volver a dirigirle la palabra?

\- Ya basta.- se murmuró a sí mismo.- Ya está bien.

No valía la pena seguir torturándose a sí mismo. Mejor pensar en cómo solucionar el embrollo que había causado. _Vete a donde Hermione,_ le dijo otra voz interior, más benigna. _Vete y_ _háblale_ _._

Pero hacía tiempo que su cuerpo había dejado de obedecerle a su mente. Fatigado y profundamente triste, Severus suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. Las sábanas aún olían a Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ne me fais point aimer avecque tant de peine_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**
> 
>  **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Hermione y Severus en el bosque: _Euphoria_ de **Loreen**  
>  -Escena de Hermione y Luna de noche: _Se Olsan Bari_ de **Aleyna Tilki**  
>  -Escena de la terraza en el barrio mágico de París: _Sodade_ de **Katanga**  
>  -Escena de Hermione y Severus en el bar: _Last dance_ de **Dua Lipa**


End file.
